Hedwig's Great Adventure
by Stellata
Summary: First he learns there's a world of magic, then he meets a time traveling owl? Just when Harry thought his life couldn't get any stranger...   AU Hogwarts years, stars Hedwig, Harry, Hermione, Padma, Terry, Blaise, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Luna, & Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I couldn't post this without first recognizing the talents of Runelady34, my dear friend, who helped me conceive the idea for this story. We wrote the first four chapters together. Due of personal circumstances, she had to give up working on this story, but I will be finishing it, I promise! So here it goes... Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed before, I hope you'll continue to share your thoughts with me.

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. I am well aware that I did not create these characters, JK Rowling did... and I am merely playing around with them because it's fun!

* * *

Chapter One

The first thing he saw was the owl. She flew right to him and landed on his outstretched arm, staring intently but somehow warmly at him.

"She's never that assertive," the shopkeeper said to Hagrid, but the boy didn't hear.

"Hello," Harry whispered softly. "You're so beautiful..."

She walked up his arm, flapping her long, white wings languidly. When she reached his shoulder she tilted her head and rubbed her soft, downy cheek against his own.

"I'll take 'er," Hagrid was saying. There was a long pause while the boy and owl looked at each other, and Hagrid rooted through his vast overcoat to find the right coins. Within a few minutes, Hagrid had paid for the owl, in addition to a cage and owl treats that he held under one arm.

Hagrid's hand gently pushed him towards the door.

"Ye'll want to cage her, 'arry," he said gruffly but kindly. "So she won't fly away."

Harry smiled at the snowy owl, who was shaking her head.

"She won't," Harry said confidently. Hagrid scratched his head and shrugged as Harry left the shop, the owl on his shoulder.

Hagrid quickly made an excuse, and had Harry wait for him on a bench. The boy sat happily, gently stroking his owl. She looked around the street, then began to move her feet quickly.

"What is it, girl?" he said, wondering what was wrong. She outstretched a wing in response. Harry looked where she was pointing.

"You want to go to that shop?" She seemed to nod.

"Why am I listening to an owl?" Harry asked quietly. She bit his ear.

"Ow!" Harry saw no flaw in this plan, and eagerly walked to the shop in question, the owl looking decidedly cheerful.

He didn't notice the curious looks of the clerk as he walked through the store. The snowy owl clapped her beak, which made him stop in his tracks. Harry was impressed when she pointed at a watch. He picked it up and looked at its delicate gold exterior.

"It's pretty, isn't it? I know birds like shiny things."

She clapped her beak again rather impatiently, and moved her feet restlessly. Harry just smiled, and made to put the watch back on the shelf.

"Ow!" The owl had bitten his ear. Harry touched the stinging spot and frowned at her.

"That hurt, girl." She just glared at him.

"What, you want me to buy the watch?" Harry asked incredulously. She stopped her stamping and seemed to nod again.

"All right, now I'm obeying a bird," the boy sighed as he walked to the counter. She nipped his ear again as if to say: I'm no bird, young man, I'm an owl!

"Ah, young master," the clerk said as he took the watch from Harry. "You have a good eye. This one is a beauty. Built to contain almost a manor's worth of possessions -"

"Excuse me?"

"You do not know? With the word _confisca_, no wand tap necessary, an object of your choice will magically vanish – and be stored, in miniature form, within this watch. A very useful tool, that."

"Yeah," Harry grinned at Hedwig.

"Only twenty galleons," the man winked at him. Harry happily handed over the money and left the store, missing the shocked but pleased look the clerk got when he realized Harry had included an entire galleon tip.

"Did you see his scar?" A female clerk asked breathily once the boy had gone.

"Hmmm?"

"That was Harry Potter!" She gushed, and kneaded her skirt absentmindedly with her fingers. The other clerk was shocked that he had missed something so glaringly obvious.

"Such a lovely young man – so polite, so _generous_... Oh, I must tell Abigail! I just met _Harry Potter_!" She almost shrieked and ran into the back room.

* * *

"You're a very smart owl," Harry smiled to his new friend as they left the shop. "You need a good name." She clapped her beak in agreement, and pointed a wing to the bookstore. This time Harry made no objection, and headed off.

Once inside, the owl was astonishingly quiet as she pointed to certain aisles, and then to rows. Harry slowly filled a bag with all the books his owl was pointing to. They had various, curious titles that intrigued him. _Occlumency, a Lesson for the Wise _was followed by _Defy the Ministry with Impunity_ and then went in several funny titles such as _Prank that stodgy teacher you dislike!_ and _So you want to dance with Death..._

Harry was just about to dump another book into his bag when the owl clapped her beak at him. She brushed a wing against the book, and Harry dubiously opened it. He slowly turned through the pages until she clapped her beak for him to stop.

"There's something important for me to read? Let's see, on this page... Hedwig of Maiden Castle. Remembered for her kindness in assisting witches and muggles alike through childbirth and other illnesses. Known best for her courageous defense of the muggles of her castle against Roman attack in 43 AD. Er – I guess that's interesting – ow! Not again, Hedwig!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew.

"That's your name, isn't it? That's why you wanted me to see that... All right, Hedwig it is, then." Harry grinned at her widely. He didn't stop grinning as he continued to walk through the store and plucked all of the books on his school list from the shelves.

The woman behind the counter was to absentminded to pay much attention to the small boy who paid promptly and exactly for the books he bought, so Harry got away before she recognized him and made a big deal out of it. Under Hedwig's seeming recommendation, Harry transferred all of his non-school books to his watch before heading back out into the street.

"'arry!" Hagrid bellowed. "Where've you bin? Thought I said to stay put."

"Sorry, Hagrid," Harry said apologetically. "I – er – thought I'd get my school books since the shop was so close. I thought I'd be back in time."

Hagrid's face softened.

"Ah, no 'arm done. So, what's next? You got yer owl, an' yer books... Ah, you'll be needing potions ingredients." Hagrid led Harry and Hedwig into a small, dark shop that smelled rather putrid – it turned out to be the apothecary. Hagrid talked with the clerk about the various phials and cauldrons that Harry could get while Harry and Hedwig wandered around.

Harry's owl occasionally would point to a few things that Harry would take and put in his bag. Sometimes it was ordinary things, like pre-made healing potions, but sometimes it was strange things - like a bezoar, whose tag informed the reader that it came from the stomach of a goat, making Harry want to drop it in disgust.

But to his surprise, as they entered a particularly dark alcove, Hedwig ducked her head forward and grabbed a small, squishy looking orange ball in her beak. She tilted her head back and swallowed it.

"Hedwig!" Harry hissed, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn't.

She seemed all right, though, and took another one in her beak.

"What is that?" Harry murmured, looking closer. Hedwig took advantage of his slightly open mouth, darted forward, and shoved the orange ball into his mouth. Somehow Harry managed to swallow instead of spitting it out. It felt funny going down his throat, slightly slimy and leaving a tangy taste.

"That was strange," Harry gasped. Suddenly his body was tingling, as if he had suddenly realized how cold a room was and reacted all at once. His vision was blurring, and he wondered if he might be falling, because his sense of gravity seemed to be altering. There was a faint thump, and his suspicion of falling was confirmed as his backside faintly stung. He still couldn't see, and wondered if he was going to faint yet.

Then something nudged his chin upwards, and an unknown liquid trickled into his mouth and down his throat. His vision was back, and somehow brighter than before. Hedwig was in front of him, looking very much like she had caught an entire family of field mice.

_Are you all right, dear?_

"What? Am I – I'm hallucinating," Harry groaned, shaking his head. "My owl just poisoned me, and I'm seeing things... I mean hearing things – whatever."

_I'm afraid not, Harry. This is very real. Now, you must _think _your next response, not say it. _

"What are you -"

_Think it!_

_ All right, all right. How are you talking to me?_

_ Every wizard and witch in the world has one magical creature to which it can fully bond with_. Here Hedwig inclined her head almost smugly. _It is a miracle for an owl to find the wizard it matches to within its lifetime. I am, however, lucky. I have found you – and for the first time, I was able to do something about it. There is much I have to tell you, Harry, once we have some privacy. For now, trust me that you should not tell anybody that we can speak like this._

_ Er – okay._ The eleven year old nodded a little. _So... you're like a familiar or something?_

_ Something like that._ She smiled in a motherly way, and Harry finally smiled hesitantly. _More of a protector. We owls are known for our wisdom, and I hope to be able to impart much of it to you. _

"Harry? What're you doin' on the floor?"

The boy in question looked up and saw a befuddled Hagrid standing over him, appearing to be even more gigantic than usual.

"Er – looking at the ingredients down here?"

"Okay." Hagrid shrugged. "Got yer stuff."

"Thanks," Harry said quickly, and stood up. Hedwig moved to his shoulder as they walked to the front with Hagrid. The giant man went to look at some potions a few aisles over, so Harry quickly bought everything he wanted to, not just the cauldron and glass phials.

The clerk looked at him rather shrewdly.

"I see you read ahead," he commented.

"Yes," Harry said blandly, although he had only opened one so far, and read merely a paragraph. The clerk nodded and let Harry go. Somehow he managed to hide all of Hedwig's recommendations in his watch when he was out of the clerk's eyesight and not yet in Hagrid's.

They made a few more stops, picking up a telescope, and then a set of scales. Hagrid led them to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and told Harry he'd see him outside when he was done.

Harry walked in and was quickly given a chair by Madam Malkin.

_This is as good a time as any to reveal a great secret to you,_ Hedwig said somberly. _Remember to respond in your mind. Harry, I am not an ordinary owl. This may be hard to believe – but I have already been your owl for seven years – in a different life. When you were eighteen, you used a magical ritual to send my consciousness back into my younger body – to help change events that would change the world for the better. I have many memories of what will – or may be your future, which will aid you greatly in the challenges that are ahead of you._

Harry stared at her.

_Are you serious?_

_ Harry, magic can do almost anything. Believe me, I am a time traveling owl. I promise to love and protect you from this moment onwards, and offer you the soundest advice I can give at every moment._ _You must also know that we are bonded, Harry. Owls and wizards in a magical bond cannot lie to one another in Truespeak._

_ Is that what this is? Truespeak?_

_ Different people have different names for it, but that is what I call it, yes. Everything I will say to you will be true. It is simply not possible for it to be otherwise._

_ I trust you._ Harry smiled at her. _You're the first person – well, not person – that has ever helped me - well, besides Hagrid._

_ There will be many more people who will love you, Harry. You are a wonderful, kind, boy, and it is a tragedy that your hateful relatives have never seen that._

Harry truly knew the truth in her words at that moment. She knew of his relatives, of his past, and now knew of his future too. Hedwig was the best friend he had never had, someone who would help him and protect him... It was an amazing feeling, being loved.

"What are youstaring at?"

Harry looked, surprised, at the speaker. A small boy, blond, with a confused look on his face, sitting next to him on a stool. Madam Malkin was busy measuring him for robes.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said calmly. "Just thinking."

"I suppose you're going to Hogwarts too?" the boy asked him.

"That's the plan," Harry said, glancing back at Hedwig.

"What House do you suppose you'll be in?" the blond asked, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be in Slytherin, of course – it'll be a disgrace if I'm not – but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Imagine if they put you in Hufflepuff! I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry paused for a moment, and was grateful when Hedwig supplied him with advice. He thought for a moment on what she had told him, and formed his own conclusions.

"Well, Ravenclaw is for people with a drive for learning, and Slytherin is for people with ambition. Gryffindor is for people who value courage, and Hufflepuff is about hard work and loyalty. All four principles seem sound to me, but the system of Houses just leads to stereotyping and prejudice. I certainly wouldn't leave if I went to Hufflepuff, I'd just do my best. I'm sure you can do very well no matter what house you're in." He smiled cheerfully at the blond. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you, a pureblood?" the blond asked, looking slightly perturbed.

Definitions from Hedwig flew into Harry's mind.

"Well, my parents were both wizards – but my father was from an old generation, and my mother was new generation."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it really isn't about blood, is it?" Harry asked reasonably. "Who your parents are doesn't make a difference in how talented you'll be at magic. My mother was a prefect, and the Head Girl, and top of her class. What do you think she was?"

"Pureblood, of course," he responded automatically. He was intrigued enough to stay seated even as Madam Malkin finished with him and moved onto Harry.

"Nope. Her parents were both muggles. But she was very talented. I call her a new generation witch because she was the first magic user in her family. My father had several generations of wizarding ancestors, so I call him an old generation wizard."

The blond didn't seem to have an answer for that.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said, trying to regain somewhat of a sneer.

"That's you done, dear," Madam Malkin said to Harry, pressing some resized robes into his arms. He simply put them in a bag, smiled at her, and paid.

"Potter. Harry Potter. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." With that, Hedwig on his shoulder, Harry left the robes shop, a grinning shop owner, and a shocked little boy who was now feeling a lot shakier about the principles he'd been raised with.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said excitedly as he saw the large man outside. "You got ice cream! Thanks so much."

"My pleasure," Hagrid beamed, handing a sticky ice cream cone to Harry. The boy quickly took a bite.

"I love strawberry."

"You'll love what's next even more. It's time to get yer wand."

Harry grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. I am well aware that I did not create these characters, JK Rowling did... and I am merely playing around with them because it's fun!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Make a left here._

Harry pushed his cart through the bustling crowd in Kings Cross Station. He couldn't stop smiling. He had his very own wand in his pocket, a loving familiar perched on his shoulder, and he was going to a castle to study magic.

Life had never been better for Harry. He'd spent the last month isolated in Dudley's second bedroom with Hedwig, reading his books and learning even more from the owl. It was certainly strange hearing about events that had happened for Hedwig, and apparently him, but wouldn't actually happen to him for some time yet.

He ducked his head as he passed a very large family of redheads. He didn't want to be noticed by the Weasleys just quite yet...

There was the entrance – the wall that he'd heard about.

Harry took a deep breath and sped up as he walked towards it. He didn't falter or flinch. He had complete trust in Hedwig, and if she said he was going to pass through an apparently brick wall, he believed her.

The young wizard stepped through the barrier, feeling it settle around him briefly like a fog.

Then he was through. The train was charming, the family's farewells sweet, and Harry had always been partial to foggy smoke.

"Want a hand?" A pretty, dark-skinned girl asked him. Harry turned to see her, and was bombarded with a stream of information.

_That's Padma Patil. In my timeline, she was in Ravenclaw. Padma is quite bright as well as remarkably loyal... After joining the D.A. in 5th year, she fought with you in seven major battles._

"Yes, please," Harry smiled at her. It was hard not to like her already, knowing who she could – and most likely would become again.

Together they lifted his trunk onto the train.

"Want to grab a compartment?" Harry offered. "I'm Harry."

"All right," she smiled back shyly. "I'm Padma."

They settled into an empty compartment and sat in silence for a minute. She was really very pretty, Harry thought to himself.

"I like your owl," Padma finally spoke.

"Oh! Her name's Hedwig," Harry said. He was flummoxed for a moment, trying to imagine what to say to describe his first friend, protector, and maternal figure.

"Hedwig," Padma murmured, reaching out a hand. Hedwig looked at her for a moment, then stepped onto her arm, flapping her snowy wings as she did so.

The Indian girl gently stroked the owl's white feathers.

Hedwig closed her eyes and mewled softly.

"Pyee-pyee-pyee..."

"You're a beauty," Padma whispered sweetly, and Harry couldn't help but agree as he watched the future Ravenclaw with curiosity and interest. Hedwig suddenly extended her wings, revealing the dark scalloping on the edges.

Padma gasped and thrust her arm back towards Harry. He quickly took Hedwig back.

"Sorry," Harry told her. "She – er – moves suddenly sometimes."

"That's all right," Padma said, regaining her composure.

"Excuse me." A boy had opened the doorway. He had a round, earnest face, and messily cut brown hair. "Have either of you seen a toad?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Have you tried summoning it?" Harry suggested.

"Um." The boy scratched his ear awkwardly. "I – I don't know that spell."

"I can show you if you like," Harry offered. "I read about it in A Hundred Most Useful Household Spells. It's really not hard - the important thing is intent, all the books say. I bet you can do it."

"Thanks," the boy said, smiling shyly.

Slowly and clearly, Harry demonstrated the spell for the other boy. He tried it a few times, but with little success.

"Don't worry," Harry counseled him. "Look, I know you can do it. Close your eyes and focus on your toad. Then do it again. You'll get it."

The boy scrunched his eyes shut and tried again.

"A – accio!"

Harry thought it sounded rather like a sneeze, and was about to suggest he try again later, when a small brown thing came zooming through the open door.

"Trevor!" the boy cried blissfully as he caught it in one hand. "Thanks ever so much."

"No problem," Harry smiled. "Are you sitting somewhere, or do you want to join us?"

"That sounds... great," the boy said in surprise. "I'm Neville, by the way." He sat down in the window seat by Harry.

"I'm Harry, and this is Padma Patil," Harry grinned at him. Padma started for a moment, glancing at Harry sharply, before shaking her head briefly and smiling at Neville. She didn't think she had mentioned her last name to Harry, but maybe she was misremembering...

"Oh – your owl won't eat my toad, will it?"

_As if I would touch something that disgusting!_ Hedwig said, quite affronted. Her feathers straightened and she turned her back on Neville. Harry and Padma giggled.

"Wow," Neville stared at Hedwig. "It's like she could understand me."

"Owls are smart animals," Harry offered, inwardly laughing even harder.

_Bloody right,_ Hedwig smiled in her mind.

_Very bloody right,_ Harry agreed.

_Harry! No swearing,_ Hedwig chastised him, quite shocked.

_Do as you say, not as you swear?_ Harry asked her.

_Precisely._ She answered haughtily, with just a hint of amusement.

"Great Uncle Algie gave him to me," Neville said glumly, looking down at Trevor. "He's pretty useless, really."

"You never know," Padma said cheerfully. "He may come in handy one day."

"Maybe," Neville said dubiously.

With a slight jolt, the train began to move.

"Here we go," Padma said softly.

They all looked out the window for a few minutes, watching the train station and London fade away.

"So, either of you seen a Quidditch game before?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Only a few," Neville said immediately. "But I got to see the big Harpies and Tornados match last year. It was amazing, and Gwenog Jones made a spectacular catch to end the game! I wish I could fly like her."

"Have you flown before?" Harry asked, reining in his excitement.

"No, Gran won't let me," Neville looked down. "I'm, er, a little clumsy."

"Well, being on a broom is totally different from being on the ground," Padma reported. "I've flown plenty of times, and I really like it. When my family and I visit India, my sister and I play Jharucala."

"What's that?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Padma explained carefully, and Harry realized it was a lot like the game freeze tag he'd played a few times as a child.

"Neat," Neville sounded impressed. "Are there national teams?"

"Oh no," Padma told them. "It's more recreational than competitive. Quidditch sounds even more fun, but first years rarely make it onto House teams, I've heard. What about you, Harry? Have you ever flown?"

"Oh no," he laughed. "I live with my muggle aunt and uncle. They didn't even tell me I was a wizard. Hogwarts kept sending me letters, but my uncle tried to burn them so I couldn't even read them. Hagrid had to bring me one."

Padma looked horrified.

"Er – who's Hagrid?" Neville looked surprised, but tried to divert the direction of the conversation. Harry shot him a quick look of gratitude, realizing that he had put his foot in it. He told them both all about the friendly groundskeeper who'd stood up to the Dursleys and taken Harry on his first trip to the magical world.

"I hope all the Professors are as nice as him," Padma sighed.

"They won't be," Harry said automatically, thinking of Hedwig's warnings about Snape.

"Have you met them?" Neville wondered aloud.

"I mean – nobody I've ever met is as nice as Hagrid," Harry explained quickly, cursing himself inwardly at almost slipping up.

"Not even us?" Padma teased.

"Nope, sorry," Harry grinned.

She just giggled, knowing he was joking. The conversation tapered off, and soon the compartment lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Harry closed his eyes and chatted with Hedwig for a while. She went over the finer points of the castle map he had been trying to keep in his head again, and soon enough he had it right. Harry promised to study hard, and spend time with Hedwig at least every other day.

_What will you do while I'm in classes?_ Harry wondered.

_A lot of errands,_ Hedwig smiled. _Remember to bring me a sealed, blank parchment each day around noon, so I may go flying without suspicion._

_Will you tell me what you're going to do later? _Harry asked exasperatedly.

_Yes, later, dear, _Hedwig told him. _I don't like to keep things from you, but there's some things you shouldn't have to worry about yet. You're going to have a lot of work to do as it is._

_Just make sure to tell me anything I need to do, _Harry reminded her.

_Of course I will!_

Feeling content, Harry dozed off for a while with Hedwig settled cozily in his lap.

"Hey, Harry."

He groaned.

"Food's here! Wake up!" Neville called a bit louder.

Harry's eyes flung open.

"Food? Really?"

Padma giggled, and Neville chuckled.

"Yes, dear." A kindly middle-aged woman in a witch's hat peered down at him. "Any sweets for you?"

Harry quickly listed off all the things Hedwig had told him he would love, and a few others out of curiosity. Padma and Neville only got a few things each, and when the trolley lady left, they stared at Harry's enormous stash of sweets.

"Want some chocolate frogs?" Harry offered with a disarming grin.

"Sure," Neville responded instantly.

"I love chocolate," Padma said by way of answer.

As they all began to eat, they related food anecdotes to each other, laughing especially hard at the tale of Neville's Great Uncle Brandon trying to eat an upside-down cake while turned upside-down in his chair.

Harry felt warmed by their company. There was just something about sharing food with another person that helped you bond together. Padma and Neville were both friendly, open people, if a little shy, and Harry was very glad to call them his first friends.

An hour later the train had arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry got off the train with his friends, and stopped for a moment to say goodbye to Hedwig.

_I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, _the owl said as she affectionately nibbled at his ear. _Don't get into too much trouble, now._

_I'll try not to, _Harry grinned as he stroked her soft feathers. _But trouble always seems to find me._

Hedwig clapped her beak in mild annoyance, ruffled her feathers, and took off.

_Good night, little one._

_Good night!_ Harry called back. He hurried to catch up with Padma and Neville, who were headed down a path to the edge of the Lake with the other first years and Hagrid.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. I am well aware that I did not create these characters, JK Rowling did... and I am merely playing around with them because it's fun!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Four to a boat!"

"Padma, come sit with me." A girl who was obviously Padma's identical twin sister tugged at Padma's arm. "I didn't get to sit with you on the train, and what if we're in different houses? I might not get much time with you!"

"I'd love to go with you! But Parvati, I'd make time for you no matter which house we end up in," Padma told her sister. "Harry, Neville, I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and smiled at Parvati before climbing into an empty boat. Neville hopped in after him, and was soon followed by a slim black boy and a girl with long, bushy brown hair.

Moments later, the boat pushed off of the land by unseen means, and began to glide across the glassy lake.

"Hey," Neville smiled at the other boy.

"Hey," the other boy nodded.

"I'm Neville," Harry's friend said pleasantly.

"Blaise," the other boy replied, a cool, not quite unfriendly look in his eyes.

"Did you have a good train ride?" Harry asked politely.

"Somewhat," Blaise tilted his head as he remembered. "The sweets were good, but my friends and I kept on getting interrupted. These two boys came into our compartment and began fighting with each other – no joke – until I kicked them out."

"Wow," Neville looked surprised. "Fighting as in arguing...?"

"They were trying to curse each other," Blaise snorted. "But neither of them were very good. I hexed one of them and they both just _scampered_."

Neville chuckled.

Harry was listening slightly, but was more interested in looking up at the castle looming above them. Hedwig had used words like _majestic _and _impressive_ to describe it, but no words could do it justice. It looked like something out of a storybook.

He turned to look at the water, and dipped his hand into it. Harry was admiring the ripples it created when a small explosion rocked the boat.

Blaise and Neville shouted loudly, and a terrible smell reached Harry's nose.

Someone had thrown a dung bomb into their boat, and it had blown a hole in the bottom.

The girl beside Harry gasped in horror, then took out her wand to try and seal the hole.

Unfortunately, before she could cast a spell, Neville and Blaise leaned too far backwards to get away from the stench - and knocked the boat over.

Harry hit the water with a splash. The lake was icy cold, and he quickly began to tread water to stay afloat.

"My wand!" the brunette cried in horror, looking around frantically as she fought to stay above water.

"Don't worry," Harry said firmly, paddling over beside her. He took out his own wand and cast a warming spell on her, then himself.

Hagrid had made his way over to them, and tipped their boat right side up. Harry sealed the hole with a spell as Neville helped Blaise clamber back aboard. Harry gave the girl a hand up, then cast a drying charm on her clothes for her.

"I'll get your wand," Harry promised, casting a bubble head charm on himself.

_Hope this works_, he thought for a moment, excited to be trying a new charm for the first time. Reading about charms had been fun, but it was brilliant to be able to finally cast spells...

"No, you could drown - " the girl tried to say, but Harry was already gone, diving underwater.

Harry could see the wand floating far below him, and kicked furiously to get closer to it. As he dove, he could see a few curious mermen watching him from a distance.

Finally, he caught the wand, only inches before it disappeared into the sand at the bottom of the lake. Mentally, Harry congratulated himself. He kicked off the sandy ground, and slowly made his way back up, using a propelling charm to make his journey faster.

Harry burst through the water, canceling his bubble head charm and deeply inhaling the cool air.

_That was so awesome_, Harry thought to himself, almost laughing.

A small hand was being held out to him, and Harry took it. It grasped his hand firmly, and pulled him forwards and upwards, into the boat.

"I think you might have dropped this, miss," Harry said with a smile, handing the slim magical stick to its owner.

She looked back at him with warm, chocolate brown eyes, and used her wand to dry Harry's clothes for him.

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

"I'm Hermione," the girl said. She smiled at him brightly, and Harry was too distracted by its brilliance - she had gorgeous white teeth - to hear Hagrid bellowing at a redhead for having thrown the dung bomb that had caused the commotion in the first place.

"I'm Harry," he told her, smiling back. _Hermione. Hermione Granger. The girl I've been looking forward to meeting for weeks –Hedwig never mentioned how pretty she was._

The rest of the ride went smoothly, despite Blaise's constant stream of threats directed towards the redheaded thrower of the dung bomb.

"It was his own fault for fighting with Malfoy in my compartment," Blaise glared at the redhead. "He wants to bomb me, does he? Well, he's started a war he can't win..."

"Hey," Neville said comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. I bet he'll get in trouble with the teachers for it."

"He'd better!" Blaise growled.

"So what House do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked Blaise smoothly.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Blaise answered promptly. "You?"

"Don't know," Neville shrugged.

Harry found himself feeling very cheerful, despite having gone swimming in the ice cold lake. He spent most of the ride looking from the castle to Hermione, who was seated very close to him in the boat and smiled shyly whenever their eyes met.

When they arrived at the shore, Harry helped Hermione out of the boat and they followed Hagrid toward the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door, Hagrid dragging the redhead by his ear.

"Okay, got everyone?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid gruffly. "This one here threw a dung bomb in another boat - it blew a hole in' t, tipped over and they could' a drowned."

"What is your name?" Professor McGonagall snapped, her eyebrows raised and her eyes flashing.

"Ron Weasley," the redhead muttered.

"That was a very crude prank, Mr. Weasley, in possibly the worst setting imaginable. Endangering the lives of your fellow students on the Great Lake? What on earth were you thinking? Not even your brothers have ever done something so foolish!"

This, if possible, made Ron's ears burn even brighter.

"Two weeks of detention, Mr. Weasley! Be grateful I cannot take house points from you yet!

"Now come in, all of you," The Professor's voice softened so slightly that it was barely noticeable. "Thank you, Hagrid - I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide, and the first years traipsed into the entrance hall.

"Now, those of you on the capsized boat - how are you? You will need warming and drying charms, I suspect." Professor McGonagall looked sternly down at Harry, Blaise, Neville, and Hermione, who had all stepped forward.

"Professor, Harry already did all that for us," Hermione said quickly. "He also fixed the hole in the boat, _and_ dove under the water to rescue my wand."

"Indeed?" The black-haired witch raised a single eyebrow. "That last feat seems particularly dangerous, Mr. - ?"

"Harry Potter, Professor," Harry said politely. "I cast a warming charm and a bubble head charm before diving underwater."

"You are aware that a summoning charm would have worked just as well?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment.

"I didn't think of that," he said ruefully. "I was just acting on instinct..."

The Professor's eyes softened slightly.

"There are times when instinct is all we have, Mr. Potter. You did take the correct precautions for such a move, ridiculous as it might have been."

"Thank you?" Harry said, a little uncertain.

"Let us move along, then," Professor McGonagall said suddenly, tearing her eyes away from where they were riveted on Harry's scar.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor, and into a small, empty chamber. They were all crowded in together, and Harry found himself squeezed between Hermione and Blaise.

Professor McGonagall gave them a speech regarding the Sorting, the Houses, and the House point system. Harry didn't bother listening, as he had heard it all already from Hedwig.

"Excited?" he asked Hermione when the Professor left.

"Very," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Where do you think you'll be Sorted to?"

Harry was silent for a minute, wondering, not for the first time, why Hedwig hadn't told him what House he was going to end up in – or where Hermione and Ron, his two best friends in Hedwig's timeline, would be Sorted either.

"Maybe Gryffindor... or Ravenclaw," he frowned slightly, still wondering. "I really love learning new things..."

"But you're certainly reckless enough to be in Gryffindor," Blaise chuckled.

"I love learning things too," Hermione said happily. "So I hope we're both in Ravenclaw – although it wouldn't be too terrible if I was in Gryffindor either... Do you think you could teach me that bubble head charm you used?"

"Sure," Harry said. "It's not really that hard, its the gesture that takes more work than the incantation, so I was able to practice it without saying the spell at home, all without getting in trouble with the Ministry. It's in the specialty section of the end of the 1st year charms book... Have you read some of the textbooks yet?"

"All of them at least three times," Hermione said promptly. "But I never thought I could practice them at home, because of the law and all. Figuring out the motions... that's really clever of you, Harry!"

"Thanks," Harry grinned, straightening up a bit and feeling rather good about himself all of a sudden.

They both looked up then, distracted by the appearance of ghosts that were now in the room with them. They barely had time to admire the pearly white spirits before they were ushered into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall upon her return.

Harry grinned as he took in the sight of the Great Hall - long tables with glittering golden plates and goblets, hundreds of students seated at the tables, and thousands of candles floating overhead, illuminating the scene.

He waited in line near the Great Table where the teachers sat, and stared up at the beautiful ceiling. It was velvety black and dotted with real-looking stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione whispered. "I read about it in - "

"Hogwarts, A History," Harry finished quietly, suppressing a chuckle at Hermione's look of surprise. "It's a great book, isn't it?"

He was then distracted when he saw Professor McGonagall placing the Sorting Hat down on the stool in front of the first years. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely old. Harry grinned at it as it suddenly broke out in song.

_"Oh you may not think me pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry clapped enthusiastically as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry didn't pay much attention as the children he didn't know were Sorted. He glanced around, taking in the long rows of students at the four House tables again, wondering how many of them he'd eventually meet, and which ones he would one day call his friends.

He heard Goyle, Gregory called, and turned to face Hermione.

"Hope we're in the same house," he whispered to her, and she smiled.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione practically skipped to the chair and sat down, tilting the hat over her head. Her eyes closed and her lips turned up in a tiny smile as she presumably conversed with the Sorting Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry cheered for Hermione. The next person was called, and the Sorting continued.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville walked carefully to the stool and lifted the hat up to his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville held the hat in place, still inches away from his head, and grinned in shocked delight. Harry's eyes widened at how quick the decision had been, but began clapping for his friend.

"Patil, Padma!"

The Indian girl hurried to the chair, and moments later, the Hat had an answer.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Padma's twin sister Parvati went to Gryffindor, then Perks, Sally Anne went to Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry tried to smile as he walked to the stool. His legs felt strangely leaden. He could hear whispers all around him.

"Potter? _The _Harry Potter?"

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"He's so little!"

Harry bristled at the last comment he heard, and sat down firmly, pulling the hat over his head and eyes.

"What have we here?" asked a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. An excellent mind, I see. Quite courageous too. There's talent, oh my goodness yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Ravenclaw, please, Harry thought politely.

"Choice is not everything, young Harry. You could go far in Slytherin, it would help you very much on your way to greatness, no doubt about that - but with such intelligence and bravery... I suppose you'd better be..."

Harry held his breath and waited for the verdict.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. I am well aware that I did not create these characters, JK Rowling did... and I am merely playing around with them because it's fun!

* * *

_Chapter Four_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry grinned as he tossed off the hat and left it on the chair. He hurried to the Ravenclaw table, where Padma and Hermione eagerly parted to leave space for him to sit in between them.

"Knew you had it in you," Padma shoved him gently. Harry smiled at her, then turned to Hermione.

"I'm glad you're here," she told him with a shy smile.

They all turned to watch the last two students be sorted.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

A minute passed while the redhead waited impatiently under the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ron sat absolutely still for another minute. Finally, Professor McGonagall walked up to him and took off the hat. She pushed him to his feet and turned him sharply towards the Slytherin table before whispering something in his ear.

Completely pale and walking as if he was a zombie, Ron headed to the Slytherin table, where he sat down across from Draco Malfoy. Harry could see the blond sneering unabashedly at the redhead.

"Zabini, Blaise!" Then, almost instantly, the hat called:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise walked happily off to his table, where he sat down by Ron and gave the boy a positively evil smile. Ron shivered and put his head on the table.

Harry chuckled, and Hermione giggled uncontrollably. It looked like Blaise would be getting that chance to get revenge for the dungbomb Ron had thrown.

"So, which class are you most excited for?" Harry murmured to Hermione as the Headmaster stood to say a few words.

"Charms," she said instantly. "What sounds like your favorite?"

"That and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry told her.

Moments later, the tables magically filled with food of all sizes, shapes, colors, and aromas. Harry eagerly dug in, serving himself more than he needed. It was the first time since he'd actually had enough food, and he was determined not to go hungry ever again.

When he had eaten all he could, desserts appeared, and Harry tried five different kinds.

He was rather quiet as he listened to the others share stories about coming to Hogwarts.

"My parents were ever so surprised, of course," muggle-born Stephen Cornfoot told the others. "So Professor Sinistra levitated my mum's favorite vase – and when mum screamed, the Professor was so shocked, she dropped the vase and it just _shattered_! That's when Dad started bellowing at her, and she had to charm it back into one piece before they would even listen."

"I guess I had it easy," Terry Boot was shaking his head. "All my family's been to Hogwarts, well, 'ceptin Aunt Eliza, 'cause she went to Beauxbatons, so they were all ready for me to get my letter."

Just then the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood to give out a last few rules and announcements for the new year. They sang the school song – or tried, in Harry's case – and then the first years were gathered up by the Ravenclaw 5th year prefect, Penelope Clearwater.

"I'm Penny," she smiled at them in a motherly manner. "And welcome to Hogwarts."

She led them to Ravenclaw tower, told them a few more rules and gave them some advice, then let them get to bed.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Harry yawned with a wave to Hermione and Padma.

"Good night," Padma nodded and went off to the girl's dormitory.

"Night, Harry," Hermione smiled with half-lidded eyes.

Harry trundled off to bed and was pleased to see that his trunk had been put by the foot of his bed. He got into his pajamas and said good night to the other boys after quickly introducing himself.

Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein were on either side of him, and three other boys, Kevin Entwhistle, Julius Runcorn, and Michael Corner, were on the other side of the room.

"That was good cherry pie," Anthony said to Terry as Harry got into bed and pulled his curtains closed. He cast the few simple wards he'd learned in the last month, and tucked his wand under his pillow.

Harry closed his eyes, and within moments, was asleep.

His dreams were long and turbulent. A faceless man was laughing at him, mocking him, and then a younger man, with sharp, piercing green eyes was scowling at him.

"You child," the green eyed man told him scornfully. "You can't save the world. I don't know why anybody ever thought you could. You don't know anything. Even Hedwig knows its useless. She can't stop you from failing – yet again..."

Then the faceless man drew his wand, and the dream spun in a circle of green light...

When Harry woke up, he didn't remember any of it. Instead, he sat up smiling, and got ready for his first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hedwig woke earlier than her wizard, and went for a fly around the grounds, reacquainting herself with the land she loved. She felt free again, knowing the Dark Wizard that her wizard was prophesied to fight wasn't free yet, that they were safe for the time being.

Her wings felt stronger than she remembered, her body lighter, and she delighted in feeling a second youth. She soared, letting out several long _krek kreks_ in delight.

Only when she sensed it was time for breakfast did she dive down and enter the Great Hall through the windows open in the eastern side to let in the morning sun.

Hedwig gazed below her with sharp eyes as she glided into the Hall. Hufflepuff – no Harry – Gryffindor – no Harry – Ravenclaw, ah, there he was.

She circled above him twice before landing lightly and flawlessly before him.

_Good morning, my young Ravenclaw._

_Good morning, Hedwig!_

_Did you sleep well? _Hedwig grabbed a piece of bacon from Harry's plate and began to eat it as they mind-spoke.

_Very. Guess what? I have Charms and Transfiguration today, then Herbology in the afternoon!_

_You will do well, _Hedwig would have grinned if she were human. She stepped closer to her wizard and pecked his ear gently. _Don't get in trouble, now._

_I'll try, _Harry thought, rather dubiously. _But I can't guarantee it._

Hedwig wanted to sigh very badly.

"Krek kreeek krekk," she announced rather loudly. Hermione positively gushed as she stared at Hedwig.

"Oh, she's so gorgeous – and so intelligent looking too! What's her name?"

"Hedwig," Harry answered.

"Oh, I remember reading about her!" Hermione's eyes lit up even more, if that was possible.

_Come to the Owlery this afternoon after lunch, before Herbology,_ Hedwig instructed him. _Bring a blank parchment and an envelope. I shall tell you what to write when you get there._

_All right,_ Harry thought back cheerfully as he stroked his owl's wing feathers tenderly. _I'll miss you._

Hedwig's heart swelled in her chest, and she nuzzled at Harry's chin with the top of her head.

_And I you, nestling. Until then._

_Until then,_ Harry promised.

* * *

Five minutes later, he was in the hallway with Hermione and Padma and Terry Boot, trying to find the Transfiguration classroom. They were having real trouble with it, too.

"We're on the right floor," Padma said in frustration.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Harry scratched his head.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione declared as a staircase near them began to move of its own accord. "How can we possibly get to where we're going if everything is magicked to move all the time!"

"We'll get there," Terry said cheerfully. "Look on the bright side – we're seeing more of the castle! It's really very pretty. Look, there's a portrait of Queen Elizabeth the First!"

"Was she a witch?" Harry was surprised.

"We certainly were," the portrait sniffed at him. "Still should be, really. Now We can't affect anything but other paintings with Our charms. We have to stick to cursing that blasted Sir Cadogan whenever he tries to woo Us. It is getting rather tiring... If you see him, you will give him a good cursing for Queen and Country, will you not?"

"Certainly!" Terry said merrily. "Have a good day, your Majesty!"

The others nodded and Hermione tried a half-curtsy before they carried on.

"She's still using the royal 'we'," Padma giggled.

"That was so strange," Hermione said, shaking her head at the novelty of meeting the Queen.

"You think that was strange?" Terry snorted. "I met Oscar Wilde on the way to breakfast, and he followed me all the way to the Great Hall... I'm pretty sure he was hitting on me."

Padma and Hermione giggled, and Harry just looked amused.

"Maybe this staircase?" Harry suggested. They followed his lead, and were soon at another corridor.

"This door?" Padma wondered out loud, and tried to open it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A silky tenor voice came from behind them.

"Trying to find the transfiguration classroom, sir," Terry said, almost jumping to attention. "But I think we might be lost."

"Quite," the man drawled. He had black eyes and longish black hair, and stood a rather intimidating distance above them.

"This is the Forbidden Corridor," he said, almost casually, his eyes sweeping over the lot of them and lingering on Harry. The boy struggled to keep his composure, and suddenly realized who this was.

"Forbidden? Oh, oops." Terry grinned charmingly. "So easy to get lost round here, and this our first day too."

_Professor Snape._ Instantly, he looked away, down at his shoes. Then he carefully began piling innocent memories at the top of his mind, sliding anything that could reveal Hedwig's secret or any vulnerabilities. But when he looked up Snape was looking at Terry.

"Transfiguration is on the next floor up. Take those stairs, and turn left at the statue of Millicent the Misunderstood. Second door on your right. And _do hurry._" With those words, he swiveled on his heel and strode off, his long robes billowing impressively behind him.

"Damn," Terry whistled. "I've got to learn that robe billowing trick."

The four Ravenclaws hurried to follow the Professor's instructions. They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom mere moments before the bell rang, and slipped into seats at the back of the room.

"We have got to make a map," Hermione whispered to Padma. "Or next time we really will be late!"

They listened as Professor McGonagall called roll and proceeded to talk to them quite strictly about the rules and basic theory behind transfiguration. Harry listened intently, and found he was learning quite more from the lecture than he did from books.

Hermione was quite avidly taking notes, and Padma and Harry jotted things down occasionally. Terry swung his wand slowly in the air and nodded along with some of the Professor's comments while he hummed a tune Harry hadn't heard before.

"Will you kindly stop that infernal humming, Mr. Boot?"

"Oh, ah, jolly good," Terry grinned bashfully. "Been stuck in my head all bloody morning."

"If I hear any more foul language it will be five points from Ravenclaw," Professor McGonagall said stiffly.

"Right ho," Terry nudged Harry, and whispered, "I think she likes me."

The four of them worked hard on turning their matches into needles, and by the end of the class, all of them but Padma had made a perfect one.

"You'll get it next time," Hermione was telling her encouragingly. Harry was inspecting Terry's needle for him, and accidentally pricked himself.

"Ouch!" he hissed, and sucked his thumb.

"Be careful, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"A little late," Terry pointed out lowly.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled as he set the needle down.

* * *

Next was Charms. Professor Flitwick, who taught the class, was also the Ravenclaw Head of House, and gave them all a small pep talk before beginning the lecture.

"We stick together, us Claws," Flitwick said proudly. "You'll all become family in some time. Just remember: work hard, learn as much as you can, and above all have fun. Hogwarts is a community, so if I catch any of you working too hard, I'll sentence you to a lot of socializing! Understand?"

"We understand, sir!"

"Ah! And now, roll call! Let's see, where did I put that scroll, hmm?"

* * *

After lunch, with an hour before Herbology, Harry made excuses to his friends and ran off to the Owlery, remembering Hedwig's instructions. Luckily he found it quickly.

_Hedwig!_ he called as he entered.

_Harry!_ the owl called back as Harry went to find her. _How was your morning?_

_Great! I nearly got lost, but it ended up all right,_ Harry told her. _I'm ready to write._

_Excellent._ Hedwig fluttered her wings out once and settled down to tell Harry what to do.

In ten minutes, Harry had written a longish letter to the manager of Gringotts, asking for information regarding his exact holdings, as well as procuring the will of his parents, and inquiring after any property they may have left him.

Hedwig gave him a caring nip on the nose before letting him go.

_Have a good time, _she said wistfully.

_See you later!_ Harry called back as he headed out.

"Kreeek kreek," Hedwig sighed, thinking to herself, _they grow up so fast_.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not making any money by writing this. I am well aware that I did not create these characters, but that JK Rowling did... I am merely playing around with them because I enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Now please pair up with someone with another House!" Professor Sprout declared with a smile. "Four to a table."

Harry caught Blaise's eye across the greenhouse, and was pleased when Blaise nodded and headed over to his table.

"Hey," Blaise said quietly as he sat down across from Harry and Hermione.

Padma and Terry had gone to another table, where they were joined by two Slytherins. One was a small girl with black hair hanging in her face - Harry remembered from roll call that her name was Sofia... The other was a a slim blond boy who had looked supremely bored throughout the lecture... Harry knew that he was Draco Malfoy, who had fought with Ron Weasley in Blaise's train compartment...

"How's Ravenclaw treating you?" Blaise glanced at Hermione.

"Very good," Hermione said cheerily. "How about Slytherin?"

"It's been interesting..." Blaise smiled. "The attitude in my dorm is ridiculous - Malfoy and Weasley are still fighting like a snake and a weasel. Still, it's helped me practice my warding skills."

Just then Ronald Weasley sat down next to Blaise.

The darker boy turned his head and glared at Weasley.

"There's no other spots," Ron said angrily. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Didn't realize it had such an effect on you," Blaise said mockingly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron flushed and turned towards the Ravenclaws at his table.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, on the boat..." Ron said, glancing between Harry and Hermione. "I just wanted to get Zabini..."

"Yet you threw the bomb into a boat with three other people in it," Hermione said sharply.

"I wasn't thinking clearly," Ron tried to defend himself. Looking at Ron's embarrassed expression, Harry decided to cut him a little slack. At least the other boy was willing to apologize.

"It's okay," Harry told Ron.

"I don't like pranks," Hermione added earnestly.

"So just don't do it again and we'll be fine," Harry finished.

"Do you ever think, Weasley?" Blaise snarked.

"Whatever, Zabini. Let's just do the stupid work," Ron glowered at Blaise, before nodding at Harry and Hermione."So we just identify the plants on the table and write them down..." Harry mused. "Then identify if any are poisonous."

"The first one, with the purple leaves, is foxwort," Blaise spoke. "My mum grew some in her garden." He looked wistful.

Ron looked at Blaise, surprised. He'd thought Zabini had grown up in a manor, with servants - like Malfoy had boasted about at every meal so far.

"That's oregano," Ron offered, pointing at another. "Or is it basil, I always confuse the two."

"You had it right the first time," Hermione nodded. "Oregano. Definitely not poisonous, neither is foxwort. This one here..." She pointed at a silvery, fern-like plant. "That's aconite."

"Wolfsbane," Blaise interjected.

"No, we've got that by the flower garden," Ron shook his head. "It's monkshood."

"Actually, it's all three," Hermione grinned. "They're all names for the same plant."

"Excellent, Ms. Granger." Professor Sprout stopped by their table. "What do you think, Mr. Weasley? Is it poisonous?"

"Uh, it is to wolves?" Ron offered, unsure.

"It would make sense, being called 'bane'," Professor smiled at him. "It is indeed poisonous to us, by ingestion or merely by touch."

The four students automatically drew back.

"Which is why we're all wearing gloves," Sprout reminded them. She walked off, leaving the four first years to finish their work.

Slowly but surely, they identified each plant, and were indeed the first group to finish the classwork.

"Who would you say did most of the work?" The Herbology Professor asked when she came around to inspect their paper.

"Oh, we all did," Harry said automatically.

"It was a group effort," Blaise added.

"I am glad to hear it. Four points to Ravenclaw and four points to Slytherin," Sprout declared, and Harry felt very pleased with himself. Hermione was so thrilled she bounced in her seat.

When class ended, Harry and Hermione walked out with Padma and Terry.

"How was..." Harry began, then frowned at the look on Padma's face.

Padma's lips were pressed in a firm line, and Hermione touched her arm gently.

"What happened?"

"He's awful," Padma said, her voice shaking. "Just awful."

"What did he say?" Harry demanded. Part of him wanted to find Malfoy and punch him, just for making Padma feel so bad.

"Padma was doing very well at identifying the plants," Terry frowned. "Malfoy said that he didn't need to know any of this - he's not going to be a gardener. He said that of course 'her kind' would know all about how to work in the dirt. I told him to shut it, but..."

"He said I have dirty blood," Padma blinked furiously, obviously trying not to cry.

Hermione swept the other girl into a hug, patting her back comfortingly.

"He's a nasty bigot," Hermione said, her voice tight with emotion.

"You're worth a hundred of him," Harry told Padma.

"It's true, he was just jealous 'cause you were doing better than him," Terry agreed.

"Hey, you said you wanted to see the library," Harry suggested. "Hermione said..."

"It's the largest magical library in Western Europe," Hermione nodded, pulling away to look at Padma.

"Yes, I did want to see it," Padma said, looking gratefully at Harry. "Let's do that. I'm okay, Hermione. I know Malfoy's just a git."

* * *

As they walked through the halls, Harry noticed, not for the first time, that people always seemed to be looking their way.

"I swear, people are whispering about us," Hermione frowned.

"We're walking with the Boy-Who-Lived," Terry shrugged. "Sorry Harry, but they're going to do that for a bit."

Harry flushed slightly. Of course... At first he had thought he might like being famous - but now he realized that the attention was just distracting and irritating.

"Oh my," Padma breathed.

Harry glanced up and realized they were walking into the library. It was enormous, Harry thought, looking around. The public library in Surrey had nothing on this place...

"It's gorgeous," Hermione sighed, her eyes glowing.

Both girls simultaneously broke off from the group and walked quickly into the stacks.

"Looks like we found the bookworms," Terry said, nudging Harry as he shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Anything you wanted to look up?" Terry queried.

"Actually - quidditch," Harry replied. "I've heard about it, but I'd really like to know more..."

"I know just the book!" Terry declared. "Give me a minute." He pressed his bookbag into the other boy's hand. Harry took it automatically, then glanced at it and shook his head with a smile. Terry had rushed off down the stacks, going who knows where...

Harry sat down and got out his work for herbology. He managed to identify two plants before Terry returned.

"_Quidditch Through the Ages_ is the best intro to Quidditch that exists - well, besides actually getting on a broom," Terry said, plonking the book on top of Harry's work. "You've never flown before, have you?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Well, I know we've got flying lessons sometime next week. Should be fun," Terry sighed. "Sadly, they don't let first years bring their own broomsticks."

"You have your own?"

"Yeah, she's an old comet, but I love her," Terry said, his gaze slipping to a point in the distance as he remembered his broom. "Had her for six years."

"What's it like?" Harry blurted.

"Flying?" Terry grinned. "You been on a roller coaster, Harry?"

"No."

"Oh - hmm. Been in a car with the window open - feeling the wind blow against your face?"

Harry nodded.

"It's like that - except you can go a hundred feet in the air - and you don't need a car around you to protect you. You're just up there, nothing but you and the broom and the wind in your face... It's the most freeing thing," Terry sighed, part of him far away, still flying...

"Sounds amazing," Harry's voice broke into Terry's train of thought.

"Yeah," Terry grinned at the other boy. "You'll see soon enough."

An enormous pile of books dropped onto the table with a soft crash, making Harry and Terry jump.

"This. Is the. Best library. Ever." Hermione grinned down at them.

The boys exchanged amused glances. Harry wondered how Hermione had carried a stack of books that reached above her head... She was clearly stronger than she looked.

"I just don't know what I want to research first..." Hermione sighed as she sat down.

"For class?"

"No, as an independent project," Hermione said eagerly. "I've been contemplating learning a third language..."

"What else do you know?" Terry wondered.

"French," Hermione said absently. "But now that I'm here, I feel like I should study something magical..."

"I know what I want to study," Padma said as she sat next to Terry. Her stack of six books seemed quite reasonable when compared to Hermione's eleven.

They all turned to listen.

"Have you ever heard of animagi?"

"Wizards who can turn into animals," Terry nodded.

"My aunt Sanjana is an Animagus. She can turn into a black buck antelope," Padma said proudly. "Any time she wants to. She's told me all about it..."

"I know a man from Madagascar who can turn into a polar bear twelve feet tall. He's thought seriously about moving farther north."

Harry looked up.

"Hey, Blaise."

"You want to be an animagus?" Blaise looked at Padma with sharp eyes.

"Yes," she said defiantly.

"It takes years and years of hard work," Blaise went on.

"I can handle it," Padma's eyes flashed at him.

"Didn't say you couldn't," Blaise said, sitting beside her. "Name's Zabini, Patil. I may be Slytherin - but I'm not Malfoy."

Padma looked immediately contrite. She hadn't meant to be overly defensive. She opened her mouth to say as much, but Blaise just smiled at her easily.

"It's an admirable goal. I've thought about it... It takes two moon cycles for the Form Revealing Potion to brew. Once you drink it, the dream of your animagus form should come to you within six months - if it does at all," Blaise finished. "Not everybody can become an animagus."

"You've researched it," Hermione acknowledged.

Blaise shrugged and leaned forward, catching each Ravenclaw's eye for a moment.

"So what do you guys say - we make this our extra-curricular project?"

Harry was the first to answer.

"Let's do it."

Terry grinned.

"This is going to be totally awesome."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not making any money by writing this. I am well aware that I did not create these characters, but that JK Rowling did... I am merely playing around with them because I enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Six

The green beans were carefully arranged in a circle around the single sliced beet. To the left lay a chicken breast, and to the right was a mound of mashed potatoes with a glob of yellow butter melting rapidly on top of it.

A fork descended to stir the potatoes, mashing it even more carefully before drawing a spiral pattern in the surface with its tines, as one might rake the sand in a zen garden...

"Hey Neville."

"Harry!" Neville looked up in surprise, his fork stopping in mid-air.

The other boy sat down directly across from him. Harry pushed up his glasses with one hand while reaching for a roll with the other.

"Uh - what're you doing here?" Neville asked, glancing at Harry before he looked over at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm hungry," Harry explained. He cut his roll, then reached for the butter knife to spread some of the golden cream onto the bread.

"This is the Gryffindor table," Neville said slowly, nervously. Why was Harry here, anyway, the young Gryffindor wondered? Didn't he have other people to be sitting with - popular people, smart people - people not Neville...

"Yeah..." Harry looked up from buttering his roll. "So?"

"Why are you here?" Neville whispered, feeling the sudden prickle of tears coming close to his eyes. It couldn't be...

"Well, you're here," Harry smiled at him. "I haven't seen you since yesterday. I would have come at lunch, but I guess I thought we might have classes together."

"Oh." Neville said, blinking, feeling a little overwhelmed. He had thought that everyone he had started to befriend yesterday would simply forget about him because they had gone to different Houses... Harry and Padma to Ravenclaw, and Blaise to Slytherin. Neville hadn't expected any of them to seek him out again - and he certainly hadn't expected any of them to want to be his friend.

"Can I see your schedule?" Harry asked, just as he reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

Neville dropped his fork and leaned down to rummage through his bag, sighing to himself, not for the first time, when he didn't find it right away. Gran was right, he really needed to be tidier... Oh, there it was.

Harry took the parchment from Neville's outstretched hand, and began to scan both sheets, comparing them.

"Excellent, we've got Double Charms together on Thursday mornings," Harry grinned.

"Hey Potter."

Neville looked up and saw the Weasley twins standing by Harry.

"Hey," Harry said, glancing at them before serving himself some artichokes.

"What's a Ravenclaw doing in Gryffindor territory?" The second twin asked Harry. Neville wasn't sure if he sounded accusing or amused.

"I'm sitting with my friend," Harry said, sounding slightly irritated. "What does it look like?"

He turned his gaze back to Neville.

"So how was Defense? I don't have it until tomorrow."

"It was okay, I guess," Neville said, his eyes darting to the twins, who seemed quite surprised at being ignored. "Professor Quirrell talked a lot, but I wish I remembered more of it."

"Was it forgettable?" Harry prompted.

"Well," Neville flushed, as one of the twins frowned at him. "It was really stuffy in the classroom, and I couldn't concentrate. Dean asked to open a window, but Professor Quirrell said it wasn't safe... He seemed a little bonkers, honestly."

"Huh," Harry took a bite of his roll. "I thought, the class being about defending yourself - that it would be rather exciting."

"Maybe it'll pick up, it's only the first class."

"Some of the older students were placing bets, you know," one of the twins interjected, sitting down on the bench to Harry's left.

"On where you'd end up..." The second began, still standing.

"Consensus was that you'd go to Gryffindor."

"Why is that?" Harry asked. "None of you know me."

"Sorting Hat isn't run by a consensus anyways," Neville offered gamely.

Harry grinned at him.

"Seeing as you're the Boy-Who-Lived and all," the second twin said, moving to sit down on Harry's right hand side.

"That seat's reserved," Harry said, grabbing a banana from a bowl of fruit and placing the yellow fruit on the bench.

"For a banana?" The redhead asked incredulously.

Neville laughed, nearly choking on his chicken in the process.

"Yes, for a - _no,_" Harry said sarcastically. "I'm using that to mark the spot."

"Hello Neville!"

Smiling up at Padma Patil, Neville inwardly praised the girl's excellent timing. She squeezed right past the twin who was still standing, and slipped onto the bench beside Harry. The other Ravenclaw quickly moved the banana right before she could sit on it.

"Hey Padma. How are you?" Neville asked politely.

"Very hungry, but other than that, good," Padma responded as she surveyed the table's contents. After a moment, she let out a growl.

Neville and Harry were both taken aback.

"What is it?"

"How can I expect to eat a balanced diet if they won't give me proper proteins?" She scowled. "Meat, potatoes, meat, vegetables, and more meat!"

"Do you not like meat?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't eat it - my family is vegetarian," Padma said.

"Oh, because you're Hindu?" Hermione asked as she sat down on Neville's left.

"Yes, that's why."

"Padma!"

"Parvati!" Padma's face lit up as she turned and saw her sister.

Neville watched as Padma and Parvati embraced and began to talk rapidly to each other in another language which sounded beautiful to Neville's ears. The Weasley twins had meanwhile begun to engage Harry in conversation again.

"Hey, you must be Neville," A boy had sat down on his left at about the same time that Hermione had done the same on his right, and Neville looked over at him for the first time.

"Yeah..."

"I'm Terry." The brown haired boy reached to shake Neville's hand. He had calming dark blue eyes, and an easy smile.

"A pleasure," Terry said, and Neville couldn't help but smile back. "Pardon the Ravenclaw invasion."

"No, I'm glad you guys came over," Neville admitted shyly.

Over the course of the meal, Neville listened to a story Terry was telling, then shared his own story of how thrilling Herbology had been for him that afternoon, discussed and compared his garden at home with Padma and Parvati, and listened to Harry and Hermione discussing muggle cinema, which seemed utterly fascinating.

At first, Neville couldn't stop looking around him, at all the people who had flocked to him - still not quite believing that it was real. By the end of dinner, Neville wasn't even thinking about it - he was too absorbed in the company and the conversation.

Somehow, contrary to all of his own expectations, Neville had found himself a group of friends who he fit in perfectly with - a group that didn't make him feel less in any way - but instead more confident and happier than he had been in a very long time.

* * *

Neville had been completely right, Harry thought rather gloomily as he sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Quirrell's lecture was rather hard to follow, especially because he had a very noticeable stutter.

On top of the odd, stuttering lecture, there was the room - it was hot and stuffy, and Harry found himself sweating by the time class was over.

"I couldn't concentrate at all," Hermione whispered to Harry, looked rather worried. "What if the rest of the year is like this?"

"I bet Dumbledore couldn't find anyone better," Terry said thoughtfully. "All of my siblings say that the position of Defense Professor is cursed - nobody has lasted longer than a year."

"Since when?" Hermione asked, quite surprised.

"I dunno, at least twelve years," Terry said after a moment.

"Maybe it's just bad luck," Harry said, not entirely convinced himself.

"More fun to say it's a curse though," Terry winked at Hermione, who giggled.

"I need some fresh air," Padma said as they headed downstairs.

"Well, we have a couple hours before lunch - want to go sit by the Lake?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good. I wanted to write a letter to my parents!" Hermione said, remembering. "There's already so much to tell them..."

"I can get Parvati to write something too, and we can send them together," Padma thought aloud to herself.

"I got a letter from my oldest brother this morning," Terry commented. "He's in the States now, working as a Hitwizard."

"Why'd he go there?" Padma wondered.

"Thomas fell in love with an American girl, Lindsey's her name," Terry replied. "They got married last year, and moved to California a few months back. It's easy enough to see him, though, I can use the International Floo at the Ministry if I bring my passport and one of my parents along..."

Harry wasn't listening... He was instead thinking of writing letters. His friends thought of it so easily, took it for granted. He didn't have anyone to send a letter to. Everyone he cared about was here at Hogwarts - and he could talk to them.

Feeling a sudden pang in his chest, Harry stopped.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," he said hurriedly, turned around, and began to run up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called.

"Errand," Harry responded, purposefully nonspecific. He didn't need people feeling bad for him because of the Dursleys...

Hermione frowned and watched Harry head off. She couldn't shake the feeling that Harry had been looking a bit off ever since she mentioned writing to her parents...

"Don't worry about him," Padma said, noticing Hermione's expression. "Tell me what your family's like..."

* * *

_Hedwig_, Harry thought loudly as he entered the Owlery.

_Harry!_ His familiar dove off the ledge of a shelf in the far corner and flew towards him.

The boy chuckled when Hedwig landed on his shoulder and immediately nuzzled his cheek with her head.

_I missed you_, Harry said, feeling relieved to see her.

_And I you, nestling,_ Hedwig smiled at him. _Are you happy here at Hogwarts?_

_So far, yeah. It's just..._

_Tell me, _Hedwig prompted gently.

_I don't have any family to send letters to, _Harry sighed. He walked through the open door to the balcony where the owls entered and exited the Owlery, dodging a barn owl who swept inside just as Harry wanted to walk out. _Everyone else does..._

_You have not had it easy, my dear, _Hedwig told him soothingly. _I promise you, we shall find people to love you very soon. Your godfather should be contacting you in about a week._

_I have a godfather? _Harry couldn't help but feel excited. _Tell me about him..._

_I cannot yet,_ Hedwig cautioned. _Until you learn to protect your mind from any who would seek to know it, there are things I cannot say. Once you know occlumency, I shall tell you all you need to know. But until then, your mind is especially vulnerable because of the Saharan sponge you had to eat that allows us to talk to each other with Truespeak._

She sensed a jolt of fear from Harry, and quickly identified its source.

_But don't worry; once its effects have faded from your system in a few weeks, we shall be able to use Truespeak without its aid._

Harry's relief was palpable. He didn't want to lose their connection - and neither did Hedwig.

_I did see Snape, but he didn't try to read my mind - I think, _Harry thought. _But I focused on thinking about unimportant things when he looked at me - just like you said to do, while constructing shields underneath those outer thoughts..._

_Good work_, Hedwig said, and nuzzled him fondly.

Hedwig had been helping Harry with meditation techniques to aid in occlumency ever since they had returned to Privet Drive from Diagon Alley. Harry had also been reading a book he had bought about the mind arts, which had been giving him ideas on how to shape and layer his mental shields.

_I think I'm getting better, _Harry pleaded with Hedwig.

_You are, every day,_ Hedwig agreed._ But because I cannot test you, any test would be an unplanned attack on your mind. I would have you be safe rather than sorry..._

_I understand, _Harry sighed. _I just wish I knew more about the future - about what I can do._

_Right now all I want is for you to be happy - and to work hard, of course. I am taking care of a few key things while you are becoming comfortable at Hogwarts. In several months, I will call on you to help me with a great task, Harry._

_How should I get ready for it? _Harry thought, very excitedly.

_Practice the twenty spells I've outlined for you in your books, _Hedwig said gently. _Continue to practice your occlumency... Share your knowledge with your friends, for they shall play important roles as well._

_All right_, Harry agreed, glad to have something to do. He still wished Hedwig would tell him more - but he understand why she couldn't just yet. _I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?_

_Of course_, Hedwig felt warmed by the affection in her wizard's tone. _Whether you have mail or not, I shall stop by... Your breakfast is quite tasty, after all._

_I knew that's why you really came by, _Harry joked.

Hedwig nipped at his ear, and Harry laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, and I make no money from this work. Sigh...

* * *

Chapter 7

_Dear Auntie,_

_I love school already! I'm in Hufflepuff House - and so is Hannah, so we'll get to share a dorm all the time! I think my favorite class is Charms. Professor Flitwick is super sweet! _

_Besides Hannah, I've made another good friend already! She's my partner in Potions - Padma Patil, in Ravenclaw. Hannah and I have joined Padma's study group. Her friends are great - Hermione, Terry, Blaise, Harry (yes, Harry Potter, can you believe it?) and Neville are all their names. I never thought I'd make so many friends in just two weeks._

_How is Emmeline doing? Is she back from her conference yet? Tell her I'll send a letter in a few days just for her…_

_Love you! - Susan_

Amelia Bones smiled as she read the letter. She dipped a biscotti into her coffee, and fed it to Mercury, Susan's tawny owl.

She had thought her niece would do wonderfully at Hogwarts, but having her hopes confirmed warmed her heart, even more than her three cups of coffee usually did.

Amelia finished her muffin, set down her reading glasses, and was about to go find a quill to pen a reply before she had to apparate to work - when something slammed against the window on the northern wall.

In less than a second, Amelia was standing, wand pointed sharply at the window.

When there was silence, Amelia stepped to another window - and could see a white bird flying away.

Slowly, Amelia looked out of the window - and saw a parcel on the ground. She cast plenty of defensive charms, having had some close calls in the past, but was soon content that it wasn't dangerous.

She took the parcel inside, and with a wave of her wand, the tie fell away, and the box opened up.

Inside was a letter, lying on top of a small cage that contained some type of rodent.

The letter was only two words long. It was written with strange, scratchy letters - as if done with a sharply curved quill.

_Animagus Revelo._

The rat was unconscious, and Amelia frowned, hoping it wasn't a practical joke. But then again, she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - and it was her duty to not let anything escape her attention.

She put the tiny cage on the ground, cast a temporary expansion charm, and looked at the rat sharply.

"Animagus Revelo!"

Then, before Amelia's shocked eyes, the rat grew in size, lengthening into the shape of a man in shabby robes.

With a groan, the man shook himself, yawned, and looked up.

His eyes promptly bugged out.

"Amelia?" he croaked.

Even after ten years, Amelia could still tell what the man must have once looked like. The image of a small, plump Gryffindor boy trying to look up her skirt as she stood, cheering and jumping on the Quidditch stands, flew to her mind.

"Peter Pettigrew," she whispered, just as she stunned him wordlessly. He slumped once more to the bottom of the cage. She quickly cast the charm to make him return to his animagus form, and re-shrunk the cage to hold the rat.

Tucking the cage under one arm, Amelia grabbed her packed lunch, tucked her wand behind her ear, and apparated to work.

* * *

"Bad day for customers," Christopher Burkes grumbled.

"It'll pick up tomorrow," Borgin suggested hopefully. "Still, we're shipping off that damn cabinet finally. Just been sitting there collecting dust for decades…"

"I wonder who it was who ordered it," Burkes pondered. "Nobody's asked about it in months…"

"Oh, I bet it was that foreign bloke," Borgin's eyes rose. "He was Japanese, I think? Didn't act like he'd be willing to pay the price I named, but I bet he changed his mind. Novelty collector, he was."

Burkes grumbled and started reading his book again.

"Avery stopped by when you were out yesterday, did I mention?" Borgin chattered, and Burkes ignored him and grunted occasionally, like he'd done for years.

His sister could've done so much better than that Benjamin Borgin, Burkes thought to himself, as he finished another chapter of the romance novel (sensibly hidden in the binding of a Dark Arts book). He didn't notice the soft sound of the front door opening.

Burkes nodded absently as Borgin finished detailing Avery's visit.

"And after all the work he made me do, he didn't buy a thing!" Borgin said angrily. "Ahh! What was that?"

Burkes looked up and around, and laughed meanly.

"Scared of nothing, Borgin."

"Shut up, Burkes," Borgin growled, flushing. "It felt like wings were brushing against my neck…"

Burkes snorted and returned to the novel. It was a good part - the sorceress Valadana had arrived at Slytherin's castle, at last, and was meeting the handsome Founder for the first time…

Borgin took a moment to grumble to himself, and didn't notice as the door opened and closed once more - the last time it would on that day.

Tuesday was indeed a bad day for customers at Borgin and Burkes.

On the other hand, Mad Eye Moody was having a _fabulous_ day.

First, he'd gotten to interrogate a Death Eater… And rubbed that Death Eater's identity in Barty Crouch's face. Sirius Black had deserved a trial, just as everyone did, Mad Eye had said for years. Now, finally, with proof of one man's innocence - perhaps the whole system would be exposed.

Next, he'd been delivered a freshly dead Death Eater - and yet another Death Eater, who had been accused of the murder… Alecto Carrow would have a trial for the murder of her brother Amycus Carrow in a few days time. From what Moody had seen of Alecto, she was already raving mad, he figured she was guilty.

Killing her brother with a cursed opal necklace… Nasty way to go, Moody chuckled to himself. He had no doubt in his mind that Carrow had deserved it.

"You look cheerful, Alastor," Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled up at his mentor.

"Good day for catching Death Eaters," Alaster grinned back, slapping Kingsley hard on the back. "Our department hasn't accomplished anything like this in months."

* * *

"Good - three steps now, in the same time you did just two before."

The brunette swayed uneasily to the beat.

"You've got it. Now try the arm movements with it - shake them as you raise them up…. Your hands - think about unscrewing a lightbulb - that's the motion I want you to have."

Slowly, Hermione followed her instructions.

"It takes a few practices to really loosen up. But in a couple days, you'll be doing these steps like a pro."

Padma sank back onto her bed, and switched off her radio.

Hermione sighed, and wiped away the sweat from her forehead with her nightgown sleeve.

Not for the first time, she was grateful that they had a room to themselves - and could play music late into the night without getting caught.

After the first night, the Ravenclaw first year girls had realized that the tower room they all shared didn't quite fit all of them. Professor Flitwick offered a solution - there was the small private room at the top of the tower, normally reserved for students with disabilities, but as there were none currently in residence - it was free.

The room was the perfect space for two beds pushed together on one side, and space for two sets of drawers, and even some free floor space. Padma and Hermione had agreed to try the room, and it had been perfect thus far. The other four girls, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Morag McDougal, and Lisa Turpin, stayed in the normal room.

"How do you get a Mumbai station here anyways?" Hermione wondered.

"Magic," Padma grinned. "So, what do you think? Liking Bollywood yet?"

"So far, yeah," Hermione admitted shyly.

"I can't wait until they come up with magic-powered televisions," the dark skinned girl sighed. "I miss my shows… and there's so many movies I want to show you! You need to see some _real_ Bollywood. Seeing the dancing in the movies helps you get a better sense of how to do it - although obviously no substitute for practice."

"Does Parvati dance too?"

"She's so much better than me!" Padma giggled. "Although I practice twice as much. Mum says I'm better at the traditional steps - but Parvati beats me at modern moves every time."

"Some people are just gifted," Hermione said softly.

"I haven't found my talent yet," Padma said, as she laid back and closed her eyes, yawning.

"You will," the other girl assured her friend with a warm smile. "I don't know what mine is either."

"Yours is everything," Padma smiled at her.

"That's not true -"

"You're ahead of all of us in classes," Padma pointed out.

"Well, that's because I read ahead," Hermione said quietly. "I can remember everything I read - but its much harder to recall what I hear… That's why I've learned to read so much - and to take the best notes I possibly can. Before I was nine, I was doing terribly in classes, until they found out what it was about."

"You, not succeeding in classes?" Padma looked genuinely shocked. "I can't imagine…"

"It was awful," Hermione's eyes fixed on a far off point as she recalled a memory. "I worked so hard to do better - but everyone still called me a dunce for years - they never forgot, or let me start again…

"Coming to Hogwarts was… a fresh start. I could study hard, learn as much as I could, do well in my classes... Now, people will say - look how _smart_ she is."

Padma blinked away tears. It was so hard to imagine anyone acting like that towards _Hermione_.

She had never met a sweeter person than Hermione Granger. Quiet and bookshy, Hermione had taken a while to open up to Padma - she rarely talked about anything but books, or what she had read in them… Now Padma realized that it was an attempt to prove her smartness - because of insecurity.

Padma had almost despaired of getting Hermione to show her true personality - until last Tuesday. The two of them had been in the library, and Padma had decided to try balancing a book on her head.

Hermione had clapped silently - and then the book had fallen, with a _scream._ Terrified, the two girls had raced down the aisle, leaving the shrieking book behind them, and fled down the rows, eager to avoid explaining what had happened to the strict librarian.

Padma had grabbed a random book with one hand, and tugged Hermione's hand with her other hand, until they were sitting down and pretending to read together.

When Madam Pince had passed, looking down her glasses suspiciously, Padma had glanced up and smiled sweetly, before looking at the book again. Madam Pince had smiled faintly, and continued on - thinking it couldn't be those young, quiet, Ravenclaws messing about…

As soon as she was a row away, Padma burst out giggling, and had to clamp both hands over her mouth to keep quiet. Hermione was no better, nearly falling to the ground.

Sometimes, Padma thought happily, it just took a random shared moment to start a true friendship.

Ever since the screaming book incident, Hermione had been unafraid to talk with Padma. Now, unbeknownst to the young Patil, Hermione Granger was sharing more with her than she'd ever shared with anyone else.

"You _are_ smart," Padma told her friend firmly. "But you're so much more than just that, Hermione."

Padma spoke so earnestly, that for the first time in years, Hermione actually began to believe the compliment.

"The way you help us all in classes… We all really appreciate it. You're also a really hard worker, obviously," Padma declared. "And you're fun too - you tried dancing! Not many people say yes when I ask them to try Indian dancing with me."

"I did, didn't I?" Hermione's eyes shone.

"We could be a famous performing duo," Padma teased. "The Dancing Daayans… Dancing witches," she explained, when Hermione looked confused.

"Well, that's one thing to do with a Hogwarts degree," the brunette giggled. "Although I figured that coming here… I'd have a career with something to do with magic. Otherwise I could have just gone to prep school, and maybe even Oxford…"

"You could still go to Oxford," Padma pointed out. "It has one of the best mixed magic and academic programs in the world."

"That's true." Hermione yawned, and Padma followed suit.

"Yawns are contagious," Padma commented when she'd got her breath back.

"Maybe we should go to sleep."

Padma smiled.

"I'd _rather_ stay up and talk with you."

"All right," Hermione replied happily, and reached over a few inches to take her friend's hand, and squeezed it gladly. "So... what did you think about Weasley and Malfoy fighting at lunch?"

"They're so ridiculous," Padma said softly, as her eyes drew lidded, almost closing.

"They need to learn some real spells," Hermione continued. "Even Susan and Hannah know more curses than them, and they only study with us three days a week… Oh look, it's midnight."

Padma struggled to raise her head and glanced at the clock.

"Happy birthday," she said, through another yawn.

Hermione smiled sleepily, and said nothing more. She was quite ready to fall asleep.

Padma couldn't agree, but she would have if she wasn't already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

A/N: This chapter is set at the beginning of the 4th week of the school year.

* * *

Chapter 8

Terry Boot was the only sane member of his family.

Seriously.

His mother had decided to take a job so damn mysterious that she can never tell her own children what she does, exactly. Still, each story Christina comes up with, no matter how fictional - Terry has learned to read between the lines and detect a few faint notes of truth. Christina came home every evening with new scrapes, bruises, and occasional concussions - but with a brilliant smile nontheless.

Terry's father buries himself in books - sometimes, painfully, literally, as Terry's many trips to visit him in St. Mungos over the years remind the boy. Justin Boot is the best damn librarian the Cardiff Library of Magic (largest in the country, third largest in Europe) has got - and his children always wonder who he loved more - them, or the books. Terry loves his father, but he knows he doesn't want to be him.

With their parents gone most of the time, the kids grew up being cared for by their Aunt Eliza. She had just graduated from school when her sister, Christina, had her first child… Terrified of trying to jump into the work force, Eliza had opted to become baby Thomas' nanny. Somehow, she hadn't tired of her work, and was often more of a parent than Christine and Justin were to their five children. Eliza's brand of crazy was a blend of obsessive compulsiveness and caffeine addiction. She also happened to be Terry's favorite person on the planet.

Thomas, the oldest of Terry's siblings, loves danger. When he was a child, he wanted to be an Auror - until he found out that Hitwizards actually encountered danger on a daily basis, unlike Aurors. He did everything spontaneously, but with such style that Terry had always admired him.

Clara was the second oldest, and she was at Oxford. Maybe she hadn't been born with magic - but she made up for it with her loudness. She loved attention - and from her letters and occasional visits, Terry could tell she was getting plenty at college. He hated the way people acted when he mentioned her. Oh, what House was she in?, they would ask. She didn't go to Hogwarts, Terry would reply - and would quickly add that she got into Oxford with high honors - if they assumed it was the magical college, whatever - he got tired of dealing with the stigma attached to being a 'squib' - which was a stupid, ugly word, Terry thought. If people like Hermione could be born magical to two non-magical parents, of course the opposite could happen, and was perfectly natural.

Rebecca, in a sharp contrast to her sister, was deathly quiet. She never gave the appearance of liking anything too much - apathy was her de facto mode - had never dated, and rarely gave an opinion on anything. Still, she'd done well in Slytherin, and last summer, she had begun an apprenticeship with Sebastian Montalbano, the most famous European magical architect for two decades running.

Edward, the fourth child, was sixteen now - and completely average in most ways, Terry figured. A nice enough guy, smart enough too… Except for the fact that he was gorgeous - and a serial dater. It seemed that Edward was trying to sleep with every girl at Hogwarts (well, 5th year and up). At least he was honest with them, and never promised more than a few dates. Terry had eaten lunch with Edward just the other day, but for the entirety of the engagement, felt rather awkward, given that Edward and his girlfriend of the week were mostly focused on feeding each other bites of food, and less on what Terry had to say.

It honestly surprised Terry that he'd turned out as well-adjusted as he did. He wasn't ever really sad - or angry - and life made him happy, even when not a lot was happening. Despite his family's rather glaring idiosyncrasies, he loved them.

Chance had led him to finding a pretty great group of friends.

Hermione and Padma were sweethearts, in their own ways, and Terry found they strongly reminded him of his Aunt Eliza. Hermione was brilliant, and her occasional bossiness somehow worked just right with Padma's easy going attitude and Harry's diplomacy.

Terry hadn't been expecting anything out of Harry - although he realized many people had. Over the first few weeks, he'd picked up, not from Harry said, but from what he _didn't _say - that the relatives who raised him hadn't treated him well at _all. _Which was completely astounding, given how kind and relaxed Harry always was.

After just the first day of classes, Terry was pleasantly surprised to discover that the four of them made a suitable, friend group. He hadn't realized that there were actually already two more members of the group - that had in fact joined (in a sense of the word) before Terry had.

Neville was almost bipolar - sometimes confident and quite funny, and other times quiet and lacking in self esteem. Terry felt as if their relationship was half friendship, and half mentorship… When Hermione was working on something, only Padma could really catch up to her right away. Harry was good as working on his own, and Neville lagged behind - Terry usually found himself helping the sometimes hapless Gryffindor.

Blaise was quite odd, and occasionally irritated Terry - for no good reason, really. Just his humor on occasion - it nudged at the Ravenclaw the wrong way. He was way too good at using sarcasm, though - and Terry had to admit Blaise was definitely smart enough to be in Ravenclaw.

Terry's mother had often told him about her group of friends in school…

"I was the bossy one," Christina reminisced fondly. "Half the time I led us to trouble with my brashness! The other half of the time - when we _weren't_ in trouble, Hubert led us - he was the sensible one. Lauren was the silly one, and of course you know _Jessica_ - she was just crazy." Here Christina would inevitably roll her eyes in memory. "Why I remember in 6th year, she was chasing after this younger boy, in Gryffindor…" Terry nodded, and smiled politely, but not very interestedly - he'd heard the story before, it was one of his mother's favorites to tell.

He didn't think the six of them had any set roles… They hadn't had much occasion to be brash quite yet… And while Terry liked to think of himself as being funny, he knew everyone had their moments, and their different styles of humor. The sensibility and the craziness were also most definitely spread around.

Of course, then they'd adopted Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott into their group. Hannah was quirky, and more giggly than Terry was used to, but fun to be around. Susan was down to earth, but nevertheless in possession of a deadpan wit, and was able to banter with Terry almost as well as Blaise did.

They didn't have defined roles - perhaps illustrated, Terry thought, by the fact that they were always changing where they sat at the table. Sometimes he sat by Neville, sometimes by Hermione - it was always changing.

In his family, everyone had had a spot that they were used to, that they assumed they _had_ to sit at. Terry had never thought of trying to take someone else's seat - it felt like he was messing with tradition.

But now he was making new traditions every day.

"Hot potatoes!" Susan said cheerfully, reaching for the bowl.

Harry groaned, and slowly got to his feet.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

Slowly, Harry spun around, and clapped his hands three times above his head.

Terry laughed rather manically as Harry sat back down, shaking his head.

"What was that?" Neville voiced everyone's confusion.

"Nothing," Harry grumbled, shooting Terry an exasperated look.

Terry just grinned and sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Absolutely nothing," Terry agreed.

He'd introduced the game a few days ago, and Harry had agreed to play it. Each boy chose a special phrase - Terry, _hot potato_, and Harry, _lemon drop_ - and if either of them heard someone utter that phrase, would have to complete a previously specified action. Every week, they were supposed to add another phrase - until eventually, they would have dozens of phrases that they had to react to at any given moment.

"You guys are so weird," Hannah giggled.

"So, anyways..." Susan shook her head. "Should I send home for..."

"Potter has to do that every time he hears the words hot potatoes?" Blaise asked Terry quietly, as Hermione and Neville started up a conversation on how soon they'd have to start wearing another layer of clothing in order to stay warm inside the castle.

"Yeah," Terry replied quietly, wondering how Blaise knew that.

Blaise's eyes twinkled.

"I played that game with my nanny," he told Terry. "I've got one for you. Every time you hear…"

Terry groaned and just shook his head as he heard what he had to do.

* * *

"Right now!" Harry hissed, and Ernie dropped the herbs into the potion.

Almost instantly, Professor Snape was standing by them, a ticking watch in hand. He stared at the potion for a moment.

Harry stirred it silently, willing it to work… and when it slowly turned a dark red, he suppressed a sigh of relief.

"You're totally right," Ernie muttered to Harry. "He's never been this attentive with me before - its gotta be you."

"It's like he expects me to do badly," Harry frowned, watching Snape wind around the classroom, glancing over everyone's potions. "I haven't had a class where he doesn't just appear at my shoulder every other minute."

"Kinda creepy," Ernie commented. "But still, good class, huh?"

Harry paused, and then spoke.

"It's my favorite," he admitted honestly. "I used to cook a lot, so I'm used to working from recipes - comes to me more naturally than the classes that need lots of wand work."

"I'm just bad at following directions," Ernie chuckled. "Glad I got you as a partner today. You're on top of things."

"I guess." Harry continued stirring, keeping count of the full circles in his head. Potions was a very exact art, he was learning.

On the first day of class, Harry had been the first to be asked a question about the book's contents - but then Snape had quizzed Anthony Goldstein, and Lea Spinks from Hufflepuff.

Harry had answered the question correctly and promptly, and Professor Snape hadn't spoken to him directly ever since.

Hedwig had told him that the Professor and James Potter had disliked each other when they were in school, and warned Harry that any prejudice he encountered was _not _Harry's fault in any way, but resulted from past grievances.

Other than being watched constantly, Harry didn't think the Potions Master was acting too prejudiced. Maybe my dad was really bad at Potions, Harry reasoned, so Snape thinks he needs to keep an extra eye on my work. Not even that was completely logical, but it was something, right?

"Our potion was the darkest pink of everyone's," Hermione fretted as they left the potions classroom. "I don't know if that was right or not…"

"At least it wasn't nearly white like ours ended up being," Hannah pointed out.

"I think our potion was fine," Terry reassured Hermione.

"Hey, at least there weren't any explosions!" chuckled Harry.

"Yeah - poor Neville," Padma sighed.

Their Gryffindor friend had blown up all three potions he'd attempted in the past three weeks.

"Blaise said he'll partner with him as long as Snape doesn't object," Terry pointed out. "So hopefully that'll balance out the destruction Neville causes."

"It doesn't make sense," Susan thought out loud. "He's better than everyone in Herbology - you'd think that would carry over here."

"Speaking of potions," Harry said quietly. "We need to take care of the _feathered rouge pelican_ tonight."

"That still sounds ridiculous," Hannah giggled.

"Don't mock my creation," Terry scolded her even as he smiled.

"The FRP does need our attention," Hermione agreed. "But it should only take a few of us -"

"Hermione, the two of us can do it," Harry spoke softly. "We don't want to draw too much attention…"

"It's _way_ too much homework!" Susan suddenly cried, and the others glanced at her, before realizing a prefect was walking by.

Terry grinned when the prefect just continued, expecting that kind of conversation from first years.

"You can do it," Padma reassured, and then they were all walking again.

Terry had been the one to come up with the (admittedly strange) secret name for their potion - the FRP - Form Revealing Potion. It had not been hard to collect the ingredients for the potion - Harry had mail ordered them, and Hedwig had even had the sense to bring them directly to the dorm room, not the Great Hall!

The eight of them had spent several days preparing to make it, dicing, cubing, peeling and measuring the ingredients. Just a week ago they had first brewed it - but every week it had to be stirred, until the end of two full moon cycles.

* * *

That night, Terry wrote in the calendar above his bed, in dark red ink - five weeks till FRP. He couldn't wait.

_He dreamed he was in the dungeons again, holding a book - a book that was calling to him to write in it._

_Terry laughed at it, and threw it into the flames under his cauldron - but it wouldn't burn._

_"You're going to have to try harder than that," his Aunt Eliza's voice was saying._

_He looked over and saw Harry, sitting crumpled on the ground beside him, his face dirty and wet with tears._

_"She's gone, Terry. What are we going to do?"_

_Neville's next words jumbled with Hannah's, and Terry couldn't understand what they were instructing him to do._

_"I don't get it," Terry tried to tell them._

_"Have some tea!" Hagrid cried jovially. _

_Terry looked up, startled, and saw Hagrid doing a jig with a teapot on Professor Snape's desk._

_"Yes, Professor," Padma said obediently, but when she drank the tea, it was a vile orange color, and the girl choked. "Needs a lot more rosemary," Padma wheezed._

_Susan was rocking on the floor on the opposite end of the classroom, two rag dolls in her hands. One was gray haired, with a twisted knot for a mouth - the other had lost its head._

_Terry heard something steaming - and saw the doll's head floating in his potion. He picked it out with his ladle._

_The brown yarn on the head was soaked and looked rather like a mop, but Terry could tell that the long strands were once curly. The brown eyes were runny from the potion, and the mouth was sewn in a neat circle - showing an expression of a surprise._

_"Don't forget about the dogs," Blaise whispered from right behind Terry, his words shocking and hot against Terry's ear, and -_

Terry sat up in bed, his breathing uneven. He reached immediately for the journal kept under his pillow, took out the pencil, and began to write down what he remembered.

He hadn't had a dream this vivid since July… After that particularly terrifying dream, Terry had written to his brother Thomas, with the instructions to _duck when you see a rhinoceros. _

Thomas had laughed at the letter - but four days later, he'd been on a raid, and walked by a bar called the Thirsty Rhinoceros - he'd remembered those words, and ducked - just in time to miss a poisoned javelin that the smugglers' scout had thrown at him. He'd lived to apprehend the entire gang - and knew it was thanks to his baby brother.

Breathing deeply, Terry remembered what Eliza had always told him.

"They don't _always_ mean something, but some of them might. You'll want to be prepared."

He scrawled down every word he could, every image he remembered - even as they ebbed from his mind.

A minute later, he couldn't remember it at all - until he read his own words, and bits and pieces came back to accompany the phrases.

"Don't forget the dogs…" Terry pondered, before putting away the journal.

There was time to think about his dream later, he promised himself.

Now it was a brand new day. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing...

And Terry Boot had places to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind reviews - I'm very glad you enjoy this story. Do continue to review - it keeps me inspired.

* * *

Chapter 9

Living in the Owlery was much different the second time around. Hedwig remembered her friends - and, oh goodness, her future boyfriend Howard. In a few years, he would be a strong, handsome tawny owl… But now he was just a scrawny pre-teen.

And so was she, Hedwig sighed to herself. She had her thirteen-year old mind, but she felt trapped in a small, pre-teen body that felt strange and uncomfortable. Her hormones were driving her crazy - and Hedwig hated them. Making her think all these ridiculous things - when her mature mind told her not to follow her body's instincts - it was aggravating to the extreme.

Fortunately, there were distractions to keep Hedwig busy. She was running errands, slowly working to weaken the Dark Lord, and to save her wizard - all serving to distract from her physical weaknesses…

Speaking of physical weakness… In the last few months, the snowy owl had realized that she wasn't nearly as strong as she was in her past future. She couldn't fly nearly as far without getting exhausted and having to rest - her wings weren't completely developed yet. But there were of course, silver linings - she hadn't been this nimble, or been able to do such fast sprinting flights, in _years!_

It was strange being here again.

Hedwig watched Adrian and Natalie, two slightly older teenage brown owls, engage in a _very_ loud argument over property rights… over the treats they had collected together over the course of their month-long relationship.

The noise bothered her, and she left out the window.

They were all so young, Hedwig thought angrily. They didn't have to worry about what she did - _do_ what she did… or rather, _kill_ who she did.

She was just doing what she had to do to protect Harry, Hedwig thought to herself, as she circled Ravenclaw Tower. Anyone who might hurt Harry had to be removed from the picture. She would do everything she did all over again in a heartbeat.

Peering through the window now, she could see Harry and Terry sprawled on Harry's bed, going over homework. Just seeing them lightened her heart considerably.

They were laughing companionably, shoving each other playfully - just being the sweet, innocent eleven year olds that they were.

And if she succeeded, that's how Harry would stay for a good while, Hedwig thought firmly. He wouldn't be forced to kill as he once had… His mind and his heart would stay strong and intact…

Harry would never become who he once had, she vowed.

Not while she was alive.

* * *

Harry was used to Hedwig delivering all of his mail… So when a raven dropped a square envelope on his breakfast plate, he was very surprised. Then he read the seal on the envelope - and it made more sense.

He pocketed the envelope, even as Terry and Padma prodded him for information.

"Secret girlfriend?" Terry teased him.

"Already?" Padma giggled. "We've only been here a month…"

"And I'm eleven," Harry raised an eyebrow. "We've got years before we need to think about stuff like that…"

"Speak for yourself," Blaise winked at Padma as he sat down next to Harry. "So, beautiful. What are you doing this Friday evening?"

Padma just rolled her eyes.

"Actually, you know, since Friday's the full moon, we've got to pick the next ingredient," Terry said quietly. "For the FRP."

Harry nodded and buttered himself a roll, thankful that they'd moved on.

"Exploring the Forest on a full moon…" Blaise drawled as Neville sat down. "Nothing dangerous about that."

"Should be fun," Harry put in.

"Oh, don't remind me," Neville shivered.

"We can take a few werewolves," Terry scoffed, gently hitting Neville's arm.

"Yeah," Padma agreed. "I say - bring it on."

* * *

Later, alone in his room, Harry looked at the envelope. He inspected the official Gringotts seal on it - and broke the wax seal. Opening the letter, he caught the two things that fell out - one was a golden key, the second, a small bronze ring.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ Enclosed you will find a note of your Gringotts assets, the will of the late James and Lily Potter. Pardon the late arrival of this mail, the documents were very difficult to find. It was a shock to us at Gringotts that Ministry officials had, with the help of a currently late goblin official, sealed the will on the day of Mr. and Mrs. Potter's death. We have unsealed it for the first time in nine years. If you are interested in speaking to our legal department regarding the will, or simply have more questions, feel free to stop by our London office. The enclosed ring will become a portkey to my office. Simply touch it, and speak the words Ragnorak's Office. _

_ We await your correspondence. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ragnorak Ulgreanmar Ebk Taulon_

The will was indeed quite illuminating. Hedwig had told Harry of Dumbledore's decision to place him with the Dursleys… Now he could see, quite clearly, that Dumbledore's actions had violated his parents legal will and remaining rights over him.

The chain of custody was made very clear.

First, Harry should have gone to his godfather, Sirius Black. Barring that, he would go to his godmother, Alice Longbottom.

In fact, there was a series of names following them, and _none_ of them were Petunia or Vernon Dursley.

Harry felt a lump in his throat and something in his eyes just from imagining how his parents must have felt having to write this will. They had been forced to plan for circumstances when all of their closest friends had passed - and when they themselves might die. They had indeed died just a year after writing the will… From what Hedwig had told Harry, he knew that Sirius and Alice were also currently unable to take care of him - so his parents worst possible nightmares had come true.

However, Hedwig had reassured him that she was working to make Sirius more 'available' to his godson.

He wondered what that meant, and decided he didn't need to know, even if he wanted to. Hedwig was looking out for him - and if she didn't mention something, it was probably for his own good.

A fleeting thought - that Hedwig would be a better guardian that the Dursleys - ran through Harry's head, and he wondered what it would be like having grown up with Hedwig to care for him instead.

He smiled just imagining it. If they had lived alone - maybe somewhere in the woods… Harry laughed, remembering when he had seen The Jungle Book - he pictured that potential life being quite similar to the movie's story.

It was the afternoon, and Harry realized he had his next class in half an hour. He would have to wait to go to Gringotts - but he had a feeling that he should go soon.

Of course he would wait until after he talked with his Hedwig.

That in mind, Harry headed off to his first flying lesson.

* * *

"Just believe in yourself," Padma was telling Hermione, a kind hand on her friend's back. "The broom will only obey you when you believe it will - when you really want to command it - and want to fly."

"But I don't know if I want to fly," Hermione admitted. "Remember what Neville said about last week? He fell off - and Blaise had to catch him on his own broom."

"I wish I could've seen that," Terry interjected. "At least it got Blaise invited to quidditch try outs. First years aren't allowed to try out without express invitation by the House Captains."

"Speaking of which," Susan said, her voice so quiet they could barely hear her. "That's Amelia Ross in that window. No - don't _look at her! _She'll see you staring…"

Harry froze instead of fully turning around.

"Who's Amelia Ross?"

"The Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," Susan responded, still peeking out of the corner of her eye. "She's definitely scouting. The Captain can only invite three first years to try out each year, but they still rarely make it onto the teams."

"Oh," Harry nodded. "Who's The Ravenclaw captain?"

"I don't know," Terry frowned. "Well, I certainly hope someone's watching. I'm looking for one of those invitations." He sat down to stretch, and just shook his head when Harry chuckled.

"At least I'm going to be ready," he said loftily, but his eyes told them he was clearly teasing.

Padma and Hermione gave each other small nods, and settled down beside him, slowly sinking into their own stretches. After just a couple weeks of working on yoga, Hermione was feeling comfortable with her grasp of it. She was nowhere near as flexible as Padma, but one day, her friend assured her - she would get there.

A few minutes later, the rest of the students had shown up - now all twenty-two Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first year students were gathered on the green.

"All right, let's get started." Madam Hooch swept up in light red robes, her voice as crisp as her hair. "Everyone stand by a broom."

Hermione shot Padma a terrified look - but the other girl just smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand before taking a broom.

The brunette looked anxiously down at the stick before her.

This wasn't something she could learn from a book - so what if she failed again? What if she was laughed at? What if her _friends_ laughed at her?

Padma looked at her sharply.

"We're going to catch you if you fall," she said simply, and Hermione's chest filled with warmth, chasing away her fears momentarily.

Blinking rapidly, Hermione looked back at her broom. Of course they weren't going to laugh at her, Hermione realized. These were real friends - not fakers and traitors like back in her primary school.

"Up!" Harry was saying, and Hermione nearly jumped - everyone was starting. She peeked over - and saw that Padma and Terry already had their brooms in their hands. Harry's had even risen a few inches - and he had never done this before either.

Harry frowned, slowly raising his hand, and willing it to rise. It obeyed very slowly, but was getting closer - when he heard a muted sob.

Hermione was biting her lip - her broom had barely twitched. Then a hand was grabbing hers, and she looked up to see Harry's wide, genuine smile.

"I believe in you," he said sincerely, and Hermione nodded. His broomstick rose a few more inches, and he took it in his hand.

He didn't look away from Hermione, but quirked up an eyebrow.

"Do or do not… There is no try," Harry declared, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, Yoda," she chuckled, and then she felt something on her palm - looking down, she was astonished to see that her broom had floated up to her.

"Shall we?" Madam Hooch called, and everyone mounted their brooms.

Hermione did so carefully.

"I'm going to let go of your hand so we can both keep our balance," Harry told her with a rueful grin. "I might tip over, but oh well."

"Not too high up now - Turpin, how's that broom?"

The other students glanced down the row to look at Lisa Turpin.

Lisa's long, dirty blonde hair hung in her face, obscuring her eyes. Hermione often thought she was too thin for comfort - and today her robes looked like curtains, they were hanging so loosely around her body.

One pale hand was extended over her broom, but it hadn't budged an inch in the past five minutes.

"All right," Madam Hooch said softly. She turned back to the others.

"Up on three - but no higher than a few feet, understand?"

When they nodded, their coach smiled briefly.

"One - two - three."

Hermione pushed off desperately with her feet, wishing with all her heart that she was going to stay in the air - and not just fall back down again.

She closed her eyes - and somehow didn't feel the ground right back on her feet like she always did after jumping.

Cautiously, Hermione looked down - she was floating.

"Oh my," she breathed rapturously. "I'm - flying."

"Wait till we start to move," Terry said from Harry's other side. "That's even better." He turned to look at her, and rested his hands behind his head.

"Show off," Padma wagged a finger at him.

"You're one to talk," he pointed right back at her.

Sure enough, Padma was sitting sideways on her broom - just like one would ride a horse sidesaddle.

"This is the first way I was taught to ride," she pointed out, but she pulled one leg over the other side. "That's how we do it for certain ceremonies. Imagine a procession of hundreds of witches and wizards on brooms. My youngest aunt had a flying marriage."

"Wait - you mean she got married on a broom?" Hermione was shocked.

"She loves to fly," her friend shrugged in reply.

Madam Hooch gave them the all clear to begin flying - as long as they didn't exceed a hundred feet up, or leave her sight.

Terry immediately whooshed off. Susan and Hannah followed him, flanking either side.

"Hey," Terry frowned, noticing them. "What're you - "

Susan and Hannah accelerated and crossed in front of Terry, exchanging spots.

He simply tugged his broom up, and shot above their heads.

"I know you want to impress Ross, but really… You have to do that?"

"Yep," Susan replied, as she flew right over Terry, extending a hand to tousle his hair as she passed.

"You Hufflepuffs," Terry grinned. "Always giving me trouble."

Hermione meanwhile was taking it slow. Padma flew by her left, and Harry on her right.

"You can really go ahead," Hermione told them vigorously. "I'm just going to be taking my time."

"I don't mind," Padma shrugged, and Harry nodded.

"Neither do I."

"But if you want to go a bit faster…" Padma suddenly grinned. "Harry, come in closer." She flew close to Hermione, close enough to extend an arm - and wrap it around the other girl's waist.

"Put your arm over my shoulders, and the other over Harry's… Trust me," Padma said emphatically.

"I do," Hermione said softly, and obeyed, as she felt Padma and Harry wrap their arms around her. Somehow her broom didn't fall - even with her hands off of it.

"Hold on, then," Padma instructed. "Okay, Harry - straight ahead now."

They both surged forward, and Hermione's broom, caught in the middle, flew with them. Padma and Harry sped up, and Hermione gasped, her fingers tightening on their shoulders, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Okay?" Padma queried.

"Yes…"

"Up," Padma instructed, and Harry moved with her. In perfect synchrony, they arched upward, and then -

"Down again."

Hermione's breath disappeared - it was like riding on a roller coaster - she could feel a pleasant sensation in her belly every time the pressure changed suddenly.

They soon developed a steady up and down movement, moving like a wave, and Hermione couldn't help but laughing - this was _fun._

"This is amazing," she gasped, but she didn't let go of them. She didn't quite hear Padma's next instructions - and consequently screamed as she tipped forward, rolling as if she was going to fall, clutching desperately at her friends...

Hermione screamed in delight as they came back up, facing upwards. She turned to Padma, her face flushing pleasantly.

"You - you - "

"_We _did a flip," Padma cocked her head mischievously. "I love flips - especially back flips. ."

"Can I see?" Harry looked hopeful.

Padma gently pulled away, and flew upwards - and backwards.

Hermione laughed and clapped along with Harry.

"That's amazing."

Padma tilted back again and did five in a row.

When Padma slowed down, and flew a few times around Hermione and Harry, Hermione finally realized that she wasn't holding onto her broomstick - and nobody was holding onto her.

"Oh." She blinked, looking at herself.

"I knew you could do it," Harry grinned, and then he was taking off, assured Hermione would be fine. He went fast - faster than Padma even - and raced over to catch up with Susan, who was flying higher than everyone else, while Terry and Hannah chased each other in circles.

"So, you like it?"

"It's brilliant," Hermione admitted. "I don't know if I'm going to be as reckless as you, though."

"You don't have to be."

"Good… I'll be back, I just have to go to the lavatory."

"Okay, see you soon." Padma watched carefully as Hermione landed. She landed just fine - quite impressive for a first-timer, and Padma smiled down at her before racing over to her other friends, intent on flying faster than every one of them.

* * *

Hermione walked over to Madam Hooch, planning to tell her she was going to take a minute to go inside, when she heard a conversation that made her pause.

"Lisa, you could at least talk to me," the coach was saying, sounding quite upset.

"I don't want to talk."

Hermione looked curiously at the other girl. Lisa was certainly quiet in classes, and come to think of it - Hermione tried to remember who she sat with for meals. Since Hermione and Padma had gotten moved to the small top room in the Tower, they didn't sleep with the rest of the first year girls.

"You need to talk to somebody."

Lisa was silent.

"It's okay if you don't want to fly, we can find something else for you," Madam Hooch tried.

Lisa shrugged.

"All right - I need to check in on the others." Hermione could hear the disappointment in the woman's voice. "But call for me if you need anything, all right?"

Lisa was still as the teacher walked away. Hermione quickly grabbed the referee's attention, and Madam Hooch gave her permission for a quick break.

Hermione glanced back over at Lisa…

"What?" She whispered, surprised.

Lisa was nowhere in sight. How had she left so quickly, Hermione wondered? Her broom was still on the ground, but it was at least a hundred yards walk to the castle from where she'd been.

Hermione frowned and headed inside, pondering the unusually quiet Ravenclaw.

What made a child that quiet? Oh, Hermione had definitely had her own stages of shyness, but nothing as severe as what Lisa demonstrated on a regular basis.

Hermione vowed to herself that she would try and have Lisa open up soon. After all, as Hermione now knew, it was better to have good friends to talk to than to keep to yourself all the time.

As she walked towards the castle, she glanced back and up into the sky…

Sure enough, there were Harry, Susan, Terry, and Padma, zooming after each other like hawks on the hunt. As they turned and circled towards her, Harry, who was leading at the moment, lifted a hand to wave.

From the sky above them, something small and bright plummeted straight towards Harry - Hermione opened her mouth to cry out - but then Harry was flying upwards, and whatever it was was following him.

They were drawing closer - and Hermione's mouth closed into a smile as she realized what it was - who it was.

Hedwig was flying alongside her wizard - following every move he made. Harry dipped, and Hedwig did as well - he turned sharply right, and Hedwig did as well.

That owl was amazing, Hermione marveled. She had several cats in her life, and old Freckles had seemed almost prescient at times - but none of them ever seemed as in tune with her as Hedwig was with Harry.

They were lucky to have each other, Hermione thought fondly. She felt a pang in her chest when she thought of her own beautiful cats, who had all passed away over a year ago.

Maybe Mum and Dad will get me a kitten for Christmas, Hermione thought hopefully. She imagined taking a cute ball of fluff into her hands, petting it, snuggling it close to her…

Hermione skipped happily across the grass, whistling brightly, and wondering what other magnificent ideas might come to her that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

Author's Note: Set during the middle of October of 1991, during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Another A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You are kind and wonderful - and you're feeding my reviews addiction… ^_^

* * *

Chapter 10

"See those silver veins? The veins on Kirin's Troika appear pale white all the time - except for the night of the full moon. Exactly, Hermione… Wait Hannah,_ not that one!_"

Hannah froze, her hand half-way to a plant.

"Okay, that has silver veins too, but we need the ones with_ three_ leaves," Neville said patiently. "That's Morgana's Clover, and it'll give you a nasty rash. You can tell it apart because it has five leaves."

"Oh, thanks." Hannah carefully reached around and found a three leafed silver-veined clover. "They look so similar."

"That's why we have to be careful," Neville nodded, plucking another one. "But if you make a mistake, its not the end of the world - the antidote is Caleb's Wort, which is that little yellow one by your feet. You can always find it growing within four feet of Morgana's Clover - nature's way of balancing itself out."

Terry whistled quietly, and smiled at Neville.

"I think you know a hundred times more than the rest of us do about herbology put together."

Neville flushed, but nodded at the compliment. He walked around quietly, making sure everyone was finding the Troika properly.

"Should we go back in groups?" Susan wondered. "It's past midnight, and if anyone's patrolling, we definitely don't _all_ want to get in trouble. Or get caught with all of this Troika - a Professor would know exactly what we're making. You don't use it in much besides the Form Revealing Potion."

"That's true," Hannah nodded. "We can all stuff some in our pockets."

"Don't forget the stasis charm," Padma reminded her.

"We won't."

Soon enough, everyone's pockets were full but Harry, Hermione, and Padma's.

"We'll join you after we get a bit more," Harry offered. "You guys head back up and get some sleep."

"Goodnight," Neville called back quietly as he headed off, flanked by the Hufflepuff girls, with Terry and Blaise only a few feet behind them.

The group of five reached the Great Hall, still silent, when they heard footsteps.

They were coming from the basement, and coming upstairs.

Hannah and Susan exchanged scared glances. Blaise began racing up the stairs, and Terry had the same idea. Neville and girls hurried to follow them.

As they got farther up, they could hear a voice calling angrily - it was _Filch_. His footsteps sped up, and the first years began running.

"He's faster," Neville gasped, and Blaise made a decision - he stopped running _up_ and took off down a corridor.

Susan swore as she realized she'd gone past where Blaise and Terry had gotten off - and then she was hurrying down the next floor's corridor, Hannah and Neville behind her.

The doors all seemed to be locked - but by the time she realized that, they were already at the end of the corridor. Susan threw a hasty alohomora at the door, and then they were all pushing inside, and Susan muttered a locking charm.

They all sank to the ground, trying to calm their breathing.

Neville felt like Filch must be able to hear his panting from the stairs, and would be following them any minute. He felt embarrassed, knowing that he wasn't in very good shape - and then it all washed away as Hannah slipped her hand into his.

He looked at her and smiled, even through his anxiety.

Hannah grinned nervously back.

It didn't seem like Filch had followed them, Neville finally realized.

"_Oh._"

They both heard Susan's gasp, and looked up.

"What is it?"

Their friend was standing on the other side of the room, staring at… A very tall mirror.

"Susan?" Hannah tried. She dropped Neville's hand and hurried over to Susan's side.

"Oh…" Susan's eyes were wide and happy. "Just _look_ at that, Hannah."

Perplexed, Hannah looked at their reflection. It looked perfectly ordinary to her.

"I've captured the last of the Death Eaters." Susan was still riveted to the mirror. "The world is safe… And look, Auntie's hair isn't going grey anymore."

"What?" Neville stepped forward, and peeked over Susan's shoulder.

Hannah waited a moment for Neville to agree with her - there was nothing out of the ordinary about this mirror, but there was silence. When she glanced back at him, she could see Neville biting his lip so hard it was drawing blood.

"Neville!" Hannah cried softly, and shook his shoulder. Neville looked at her.

"What did you see?" Susan asked excitedly.

"My _parents_." Neville's voice cracked involuntarily.

"Are you seeing them awake?" Susan prompted, her voice soft and hopeful.

"Yeah." Neville stared at the mirror as if he could somehow bring that image to life - bring _them_ to life. He could see them as clearly as if they real. They were smiling at him, looking happy and lively and as if they could sweep down to hug him any second.

Susan had moved to study the bottom of the mirror.

"There's letters," she told Hannah. "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."_

"What is that?"

"You think it shows the future?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Susan looked excited.

"We should get to bed," Hannah told them, looking between them, quite irritated that they both had seen something when she had not.

"Try it, Hannah," Susan urged, and Neville reluctantly gave up his spot to Hannah.

Tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder, Hannah glared at the mirror.

"Nothing." She said finally, and walked to the door.

"You had to have seen something," Neville frowned.

"Let's go, Filch is probably gone by now," Hannah told Susan curtly, ignoring Neville.

Susan shrugged helplessly to Neville, and waved back to him as she followed her friend.

Neville was left frowning after them. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that Hannah wasn't being entirely truthful... But why would she not want them to know what she had seen?

* * *

"Of course you would pick the dodgiest corridor in the school."

"Promise, I didn't realize it at the time."

"You gormless pillock." Terry said back, almost lightly.

"Don't be a prat, come up with a solution."

"You led me in here, you figure it out."

"You followed of your own volition," Blaise countered.

They looked grimly at the sleeping three-headed dog before them.

"I can hear Filch outside," Blaise said pleasantly.

"Until this or _these_ guys, I should say - wake up, I say we stay here."

"Right next to the door."

"Yep."

"Agreed."

They were both very firmly pressed against the wall beside the closed door. There were most definitely steps outside the door, but after a minute of tense waiting, Filch moved on, muttering about lost opportunities.

"Leave now?"

"Let's." Terry agreed.

They slipped out, closing the door quietly behind them. Just as the last few inches of the vision inside the room disappeared, the boys glimpsed the central head opening one eye slowly, catching a glimpse of them before the door shut.

The growl that followed them as they headed down the corridor haunted them for a bit.

"I gotta go upstairs." Terry said finally as they reached the stairs.

"Yeah. Downstairs for me."

They looked at each for a minute, and both simultaneously realized they'd been holding hands since first seeing the dog.

Blaise and Terry suddenly dropped each other's hands like they were burning.

"Right then. Night."

"Night."

The two first years scurried off in their respective directions, both swearing to themselves to never bring this part of the story up _ever_ again.

After all, they were _boys_. They hadn't been scared by a small, albeit three-headed canine.

Certainly not.

Absolutely not.

So there.

* * *

A flash of white in the corner of her eye made her turn and eye the Quidditch Pitch for a moment. Hermione waited… There it was again! From her angle by the edge of the forest, she could see something rising above the top of the pitch, before sinking down again.

Completely lost in curiosity, Hermione hurried off towards the Pitch, leaving Harry and Padma behind to finish filling their pockets with Kirin's Troika.

There was something on the Pitch - or rather, _someone,_ _above_ the Pitch. Someone wearing white robes was flying on a broom, so fast that Hermione (who had recently learned how much she loved flying fast) felt queasy just watching it.

She - for there was no doubt in Hermione's mind now that it was a she - looped into one flip after another. They were tighter and more controlled than the ones that Padma had demonstrated last week. Next, she turned in sharp circles, then twisted to make figure eights in the sky.

"Beautiful," Hermione breathed in awe, captivated by the sight.

Whoever this was… She was clearly _meant_ to fly. _Made_ to fly, even.

She watched for another minute, until the flyer swooped close to the ground - and Hermione could see, for the first time ever - long black strands swept out of a girl's face, exposing a pale face offset with bright green eyes that glimmered with tears even as a brilliant smile gave it the appearance of absolute bliss.

"Lisa?" Hermione asked, in surprise - and the girl looked over suddenly.

If brooms had sound effects, Hermione didn't doubt it would have screeched to a halt. Lisa halted about fifteen feet from the ground.

"Hi," Hermione called out, sending her a hopeful smile and a wave.

Unfortunately, Lisa looked anything but happy to have company. Her smile vanished, and she gripped her broom tightly.

"I was just out walking - want to join me?" Hermione offered kindly.

Lisa swerved her broom around, pushed it upwards - and rocketed of into the sky, over the pitch and out of sight.

"I just - " Hermione called after her urgently… But Lisa was already gone, flying over the Forest.

"Wanted to get to know you," she finished quietly.

* * *

"You have been formerly invited to… the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Try-Outs!" Padma whispered excitedly. "Today, Saturday, at 3 pm on the Quidditch Pitch. Wear comfortable clothes and gloves - the stronger the better. Do not bother with flashy clothes or extra quidditch gear - the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team is chosen based on merit only. An invitation to try out does not constitute an appointment to the team. See you on Saturday."

"Very blunt." Blaise sounded impressed. "I like this Captain of yours."

"When are you trying out for Slytherin?" Terry asked as he carefully spread marmalade on his toast.

"Friday afternoon. I'd invite you all to come watch, but I have a feeling that Flint would try to have you kicked out for spying."

"Open yours," Hermione nudged Terry.

"I know what Padma's letter says, and I'm sure its the same - same handwriting, same envelope, same seal..." Terry replied. "Open it if you like."

Hannah picked it up, opened it, and gasped loudly before reading out loud - quite dramatically.

"Dearest Terry. In all my years of playing, I've never seen someone fly as… _smoothly_ and _firmly_ as you do. You can polish my broomstick anytime you want. Meet at eleven pm on Saturday night… In the Astronomy Tower. Bring your favorite book of poetry - and a bunch of grapes to feed to me. I shall teach you things about quidditch that you've never seen before."

Hermione and Neville were laughing hysterically, Blaise was shaking his head with amusement, and Padma was gasping for breath.

Harry paused by the table, about to sit down.

"Do I _want_ to be sitting here?" He teased, having only heard Hannah's last few sentences.

"Hannah, you have the filthiest mind," Terry shook his head even as he grinned at her. "She's making things up again."

"Fuel for when she becomes a best-selling romance novelist," Blaise agreed.

"Hannah's had a flair for the dramatic since we were in preschool together," Susan pointed out.

"Really, I never noticed," Harry said drily.

"But," Susan continued, "Puberty seems to have turned her plots into icky, gooey, mush."

"Like this porridge," Neville said, staring morosely down at his bowl.

Hermione passed him the cinnamon sugar.

"Try this."

"And raisins," Susan proposed.

"Apple slices!" Harry suggested.

"Nah, banana slices," Terry disagreed.

"Or fresh figs, mmmm," Hannah sighed happily.

"Or you could have an omelette instead." Blaise regarded the other with amusement.

"I dunno… I'll try all of it!" Neville declared. He poured on all five suggested ingredients, mixed it up - ignoring the rapt and disgusted fascination of his audience - and took a bite.

"Well?"

Neville chewed slowly, and raised both eyebrows.

"Surprisingly… Very good."

* * *

"I want to see how you fly. If you have a broom - use it. We've only got seven brooms for the team. We can borrow more from the broomshed for the try-outs, but each House is only appropriated seven for constant use. Good, then - we've got just enough."

Jarena Brand was in her element on the Quidditch Pitch. She swiveled slowly, watching the eighteen students who stood in a circle around her, most looking rather nervous.

"What are you waiting for?" The tiny blonde's voice boomed, and most of them flinched. "I want to see you up in the air _now!_"

Harry quickly grabbed his broom and took off at a run, tucking his broom under his leg and rocketing up into the air immediately.

He began turning loops - and almost fell when he heard a loud whistle from right underneath him.

"Did I say to do tricks yet?" Jarena bellowed.

"No ma'am." Harry froze in place.

"That's right," Jarena nodded. "Listen up."

Everyone was immediately silenced.

"Everyone on the team last year graduated… So I've got six spots to fill. But don't bother coming up with probability statistics in your head - this is based purely on merit. If you all are bollocks, I'll find other players. If you're good - you might make it. Don't be stupid, don't be overconfident. Get it?"

"Got it," several of the others chorused.

"Good." Jarena grinned, and then took out her wand. "Get into two groups!"

They all swerved around, and about thirty seconds later, were in two groups. Harry looked across - and realized Terry and Padma were on the other side.

"Seven and seven - too many for that," Jarena muttered. "Trying out for Beater? Okay then - you two… and you two - get down there and grab some bats. We've got extras from Hufflepuff today, so don't break anything - or any_one_ for that matter. How about chasers… Okay, most of you lot. Any Keepers?"

When two people from one side raised their hands, Jarena had one move to the other team.

"We'll have four Chasers per team, then - just for now. Hope you all know a real team only needs…"

"Three!" One boy declared.

"Right. Seekers?"

A pretty Asian girl raised her hand high.

Harry thought for a moment - he'd wanted to be a chaser, but since he wasn't picked for that, he might as well…

"You two then."

The girl looked Harry right in the eye, and he stared right back. She looked very determined.

"You know the rules?"

Everybody nodded, and few people cheered.

"Excuse me?" A taller boy asked quietly. "You didn't tell me what I should be doing…"

"That's right," Jarena nodded. "Tony and Roger. You were both Reserves last year, so I want to talk to you down on the ground for a minute. I need your help releasing the balls, then you'll both be doing something different."

A third year girl tittered, and Jarena ignored her.

"Meet your teammates. Then get ready to play."

Harry turned and shook hands with his temporary team members.

"I'm Harry," he offered.

The slim brunette looked amused.

"I had no idea," She said, but her sarcasm didn't bite, and Harry wasn't bothered. "Madeleine Falcon."

The other Chasers were Edmund Collins, Monique Young, and Edward Conary. Tobias Bradley and Robin Bartlett, two second years, were the Beaters. Erik McGee, a tall, quiet boy who nevertheless appeared friendly, was the Keeper.

Harry was chatting with Madeleine about his classes when she looked behind him and pointedly raised an eyebrow. Harry turned and saw the seeker from the other team.

"Thought I should meet my competition." The girl said coolly. She had piercing, dark eyes, long eyelashes, and very red lips.

"Harry Potter." He offered his hand, but she ignored it.

"You're a first year."

"Yes…"

Her lips turned up into a smile that made a shiver race up Harry's spine.

"Break a leg." She turned gracefully, and Harry couldn't help but watch her glide away.

"Why do I think she actually meant that?" Madeleine murmured, concern and amusement warring for dominance in her pretty blue eyes.

Harry swallowed and smiled at the kindly fourth year.

"Probably because she did."

"Watch out. Beautiful and evil is a scary combination," Madeleine placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder as she stared at the girl. "And good luck."

"You too."

Edmund had flown to the center - he was facing Padma for the Quaffle Toss - and Madeleine went to hover about fifteen feet to Edmund's left.

Harry watched as Terry moved to cover Madeleine - in case Edmund tried to pass the quaffle to her.

"I think you can go ahead and fly now," Erik told Harry, as he hovered near the right hoop. "She released the snitch ages ago."

"Thanks."

"Happy hunting."

Then Harry was off - rocketing off to the side, his eyes on the toss off.

Padma had snatched the quaffle just as it brushed Edmund's fingertips - and then she was rocketing down the field and towards the goal.

Madeleine blocked her path, and Padma stopped - tossing the red ball over to Terry, who reached for it…

Terry grabbed at the air as Monique Young raced by and took possession.

"_Excellent start_!" A voice roared. Harry glanced over to see that Antonio Zeller had a megaphone and was indeed shouting at them all.

"_Young has possession, moving down towards the Pitch…_"

Harry squinted around, and wished he had the sight of an owl. Hedwig could spot things from blocks away - that was something he'd never be able to do with these eyes of his. Hedwig had made sure he had bought some proper eyeglasses before coming to Hogwarts - and they were infinitely better than the ones the Dursleys had given him - but he still couldn't see much past fifty yards that clearly.

"It's so tiny," Harry whispered in aggravation. The snitch's diameter was barely an inch - and its wings fluttered so fast it could be nearly impossible to see.

"_Patil grabs the quaffle - to Quirke - to Boot - oh, good try there, but McGee saves it! Gives it to Falcon, who takes it down the field - oh dear, was that a collision?"_

Edward Conary and Nigel Quirke had managed to crash right into each other, and Jarena was flying over to snap at them before waving at them to move on. The captain hadn't whistled, so the game was still going.

Oh dear, why had he decided to try out for Seeker? Harry thought glumly. He was never going to see the damn thing, much less catch it…

"_Chang dives_!"

Harry jerked around, and scanned - yep, Cho was diving all right. He sped up his broom towards her - part of him knowing he'd never make it on time - when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Instinct led him, and he leaned to the left - and sped towards the opposite team's goalposts, where that tiny flash had appeared.

It was indeed a tiny flicker of gold - Harry rocketed forward as fast as he could.

_"Nice try, Chang - what a feint that was - but Potter didn't fall for it_."

In the stands ahead, Harry saw two small figures waving to him. One was only identifiable by a large mane of bushy brown hair… The other was wearing a large red scarf that Harry recognized as well.

Hermione and Neville had come to watch him. Harry felt his heart expanding, and he pushed forward faster, even more determined than before to catch it.

It seemed to hold still as he approached it.

He was thirty feet away -

Twenty feet -

Ten feet -

Five feet, and his hand was outstretched -

It leapt to the side, and Harry's body automatically turned to follow it - straight through the central hoop - and the other team's Keeper had to dodge to avoid him.

"Watch it!" The irritated girl shouted at him, but Harry only had time for the snitch.

He followed it downward, racing vertically, only inches from the hoop's support beam.

The wind roared in his ears, and he was faintly aware that he might be getting close to the ground. Someone was screaming, but Harry felt his lips press together, and was glad that it wasn't him…

The snitch darted off to the side - and Harry's hand snapped up reflexively to catch it.

It fluttered wildly, almost vibrating in his hand - and Harry laughed as he turned his broom up. He felt his sneakers being whipped back by something - and it wasn't for another few seconds that he realized he had touched the grass.

Slowly, Harry blinked, and listened to the voices as he landed.

"Answer the question, Potter."

"Sorry?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Jarena regarded him for a moment - and then grinned brilliantly.

"You were in the zone, weren't you? Where nothing can touch you."

Harry nodded slowly.

"How long have you been flying?"

"Second time ever."

Jarena looked even more delighted.

"You're a natural, then. That means you've had no terrible training that I'll have to overwrite. Very good indeed. Snitch, please."

Harry squeezed it gently in his hand, enjoying its pulse - then handed it over quite reluctantly.

Jarena looked at him carefully.

"Breathe, Potter. It's good for you. Take a minute off, then I want to see you back in the air, flying like there's no tomorrow."

No sooner had Jarena taken off than someone bowled into Harry.

"Hey," he laughed, immediately aware of who it was by the tightness of the hug.

"That was amazing and terrifying," Hermione said, her voice muffled by his robes. "Please don't do that again."

"Sorry," Harry said softly, hugging her back. "I'll be more careful."

"I can't believe you did that," Neville shook his head ruefully. "See if I ever try _that_."

"Fun though." Harry grinned. "All right, guys, we're supposed to finish by four. If you want to stay that long, thanks. Otherwise - I'll just see you at dinner."

"We'll stay!" Hermione protested.

"Have to make sure you Claws don't kill yourselves," Neville shrugged. "Go on then Harry. Impress us."

So he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

Author's Note: Set during the middle of October of 1991, during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Another A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You are kind and wonderful - and you're feeding my reviews addiction… ^_^

* * *

Chapter 11

"All right, everyone. You did well today. But I don't have spots for all of you."

Jarena looked around at each of them, her gaze bold and firm.

"Conary. Bartlett. Sinclair. Wynne. Quirke. Landry. Collins."

Harry's heart felt like it must be stopping.

"You can go. You were all good, so don't stop practicing - and don't hesitate to try out again next year. I'm going to establish bi-weekly in-House pick up games - everyone is welcome to participate, regardless of whether you're on the House Team or not. Have a good weekend."

The seven who were named began to walk back to the castle, showing varying expressions of anger and disappointment.

"The rest of you - stay."

Harry tried not to breathe too big a sigh of relief. He could see the other Seeker candidate looking at him - she was nervous.

"Antonio and I will be our Beaters. McGee - you're our Keeper."

Erik McGee flushed and looked down as Harry gave him a thumbs up.

"Potter - you're our Seeker. Davies, Patil, Chang - you're our Chasers. Boot - Falcon - Young - Bradley - you're the Reserves. We can talk about your specialties later. Everyone bring me a copy of your schedule at dinner tonight - I'll work with them and find a time we'll be meeting."

Harry felt about twenty feet tall. He couldn't wait to tell Hedwig…

"Three times a week, for three hours each," Jarena was still talking. "I've talked to Oliver Wood - and we're considering playing a practice game in about a month's time. That'll prepare us both for our November games… Gryffindor faces Slytherin in the first match, and then we'll be playing Hufflepuff."

"Neat," Terry nodded.

"I can check out the brooms to you all - so you don't have to fetch me to open the broom shed any time you want to practice. Raise your hand if you don't have your own broom… Fabulous - just seven. That's exactly how many brooms we have."

"They're pretty old," Tobias Bradley said dubiously, staring at the old cleansweep he'd been handed.

"They're old - but they're nearly unbreakable," Jarena told them. "That's why we haven't been able to buy new ones in years - one of the others has to break first. The Gryffindors are lucky - they're getting a new broom this year, they broke one last year in their second to last game."

"I thought you said they're nearly unbreakable?" Padma frowned.

"Last year there was a 7th year Slytherin - Bletchley was his name." Roger Davies began to gesticulate as he told the story. "He came up behind the Gryffindor seeker as she was flying past a hoop - and bashed the broom with his bat as hard as he could. The broom broke - and Dobbs went plummeting to the ground. The Weasley twins caught her, but not before she hit the hoop stand - shattering her arm bone on impact."

"Is she okay?" Harry asked automatically.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey healed her up quickly. But it must have been really painful - she was shrieking something awful," Roger went on. "She quit the team after that, on her first year too. Dobbs was good - but I don't blame her for leaving, after what happened. Gryffindor had a substitute Seeker for the final game - he was terrible, and Slytherin creamed them by over five hundred points… If Gryffindor had won, _we_ would have took the trophy… But Slytherin had too many points total, so they stole the trophy."

"Thank you, Roger," Jarena said pleasantly. "But its time to look to the future. The moral of the story is that I don't want anyone injured - but of course, if a broom happened to accidentally break, we would get a new broom."

She looked each of them in the eye in turn.

Terry grinned, his mind already whirring with ideas.

"Right then - next practice is on Sunday, at three. After that, we can decide when we want to practice. We need to be ready for our first game."

There was a pause.

"Get back up in the air!" Jarena roared. "There's still hours until dinner. I want you to show me I made the right decisions. Fly like you mean it!"

* * *

"I miss you guys," Padma sighed as she slipped into the space between Hermione and Blaise. "I never get to eat with you anymore."

"Brand is crazy like that," Blaise said, shrugging.

Indeed, Captain Jarena Brand had been making Padma, Cho, and Roger sit together for two meals a day for the past six days.

"In one week's time, I expect the three of you to learn how to silently communicate," Jarena had told them sternly. "You're not my Chasers… You're my _Chaser_. As in one entity. Be a cohesive unit! Do not talk to each other. Use motions, eye contact and facial expressions if you need to pass dishes to and from one another. When I feel you've gotten the hang of this, then I'll knock you down to one meal a day. Dismissed!"

Their quidditch captain always sat near them, seemingly psychically able to sense when they were about to break her rules and try to whisper to one another.

"No words!" Jarena roared at Cho that very breakfast.

The Ravenclaws around them looked highly amused, and also sympathetic for the three new Chasers.

"You're getting better though," Hermione said encouragingly.

"Thanks," Padma smiled. "I think I'm actually getting to know Cho and Roger now, you know? Without even saying much. Jarena's going to test us tomorrow on our 'silent communication skills' - and you know, I think we're ready."

"Good!" Terry chuckled. "We miss you too, Padma."

Hermione slipped an arm around her friend and hugged her.

"So Neville's going to show us the mirror tonight. Are you excited?"

Padma frowned.

"Not really…"

"Why not?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't believe that the future is certain," Padma shrugged. "We all have free will, don't we? Our future isn't decided by something like fate, or destiny - we get to make it ourselves."

Neville nodded slowly.

"I see why you think that…"

"But sometimes," Hannah said softly, "A little something to give us hope is lovely."

Neville watched his Hufflepuff friend, curious but not imposing - he'd learned not to press her on the subject. He hoped that she would share it with them when she was ready.

"But what if it tells us something terrible about the future?" Padma asked, not unkindly. "I would not want to spend all my life worrying about something that may or may not happen at some unspecified point in time."

Terry stared down at his ravioli, and suddenly didn't feel hungry. His dreams of late had not been good - in fact he'd been plagued by nightmares. But worst of all, Terry thought… Nothing that he'd Seen was clear - it was all confusing and muddled, full of riddles and hints that he couldn't solve.

He knew Padma was right - he wished the dreams would go away, so he could stop worrying about them.

* * *

Harry jumped away from the mirror - and Hermione could see pain in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked urgently. Neville, Terry, and Blaise looked over with concern.

"That… Can't be the future," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Hermione reached forward and took his hands in her own, and squeezed gently.

"I saw my parents," Harry whispered.

Hermione's look slowly transformed into one of understanding.

"I know they're dead, and they're not coming back. It… It's not…"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione whispered, and hugged him fiercely for a moment. "That's not very fair of us, getting your hopes up."

"Not your fault."

Hermione frowned, then walked closer to the mirror, and inspected the words that Susan had mentioned were there.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."_

She thought about it for a minute, and then it dawned on her.

"Its not another language, its a code - one of the simplest that there is. Look, Harry - read it backwards."

"I show… not your face… but your heart's… desire." Harry swallowed uncomfortably.

"It's not the future, its what we want most," Neville whispered, and went to lean against the wall, his forehead resting on the cool surface.

"Neville," Terry said softly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That doesn't mean it can't happen."

"Yeah?" Neville shook slightly.

He almost regretted telling his friends about his parents. Now they'd all be feeling sorry for him - but he didn't need that, or want that. He just wanted his family.

Neville turned towards Harry - and their eyes locked. For the first time, they completely understood each other.

After realizing what the mirror really was, Terry wasn't as frightened to look at it.

It was definitely an older him, standing in a parlor of some sorts, bathed in sunlight, smiling, laughing at someone past the edge of where the mirror could see it.

Older Terry looked happy - he had a brush in his hand, and was slowly painting something on a canvas…

Terry tensed as he realized what he was seeing. In the actual mirror, older Terry was painting a picture of the Mirror of Erised - within which, there was a boy…

Stepping closer, Terry realized that boy was Harry. He frowned, and peeked even closer - and saw that Harry was taking a glowing red stone out of his pocket.

"Huh," Terry mused, examining it very closely before stepping back. "Interesting."

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Apparently my greatest wish is to be a painter," Terry raised an eyebrow. "I love sketching, but I've never tried much besides watercolors before now."

"What was your mirror self painting?" Blaise drawled.

"A still life. Of fruit. There were bananas. Gotta love bananas." Terry's eyes twinkled, and Hermione giggled.

"That's nice and simple," she said, biting her lip.

"Go on and try it," Terry encouraged.

Slowly, Hermione did - and it was almost precisely what she expected.

She was standing at a podium, accepting gracious applause, as she gave a speech. A banner waved behind her - _Granger for Minister_, it read - and Hermione's chest thumped wildly.

A man walked onto the stage beside Hermione - was that a grown up Harry, she wondered? He hugged her, then turned to the audience, grinned and said a few words.

The audience rose to their feet as one and began to shout for joy, applauding louder than ever. A tall black man and a red haired woman ran up behind Hermione and raised another banner.

_Congratulations Minister Granger!_

Hermione laughed with delight, and turned to her friends.

"And?"

"I'm the Minister."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure... Oh, there it is... Minister of Magic," Hermione said happily.

"Well, I wish you luck with politics," Terry chuckled. "Going to stick to the quiet life of an artist, myself."

Blaise was staring at the mirror, a mixture of fury and triumph on his face, and Terry looked towards him.

"Okay?"

Blaise nodded.

"Now I can visualize it," he said smoothly. He left abruptly, leaving the others behind and very curious.

* * *

"Okay, what is with Blaise and secrets?" Padma rolled her eyes. "He never talks about himself."

Terry shrugged. They were sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"That's not entirely true…"

"So tell me three things you know about his life before he came to Hogwarts," she challenged him.

"He doesn't say things directly, you have to pay attention," Terry said slowly, as he closed his book. "His family fed him a lot of - well, fancy food - and that's why he loves the simple foods at meals - from that I'm guessing his family is well off.

"He looks wistful when I talk about my siblings, so I'm sure he's an only child. Blaise gets lost in his books, maybe more than you do, Hermione - so I think for a long time, he thought stories were better than real life. He didn't have a pleasant childhood. He's proud sometimes, aloof, almost - because he wants to protect his emotions. He doesn't want to get hurt because its happened to him before. Maybe a lot. His parents weren't the kindest people…" Terry trailed off, biting off his next explanation.

He could tell his three Housemates didn't fully believe he was done with his guessing.

"You're better at paying attention than I am," Padma admitted. "I hadn't thought about all of that."

"A lot of it is speculation," Terry reminded her.

"You're usually pretty intuitive," Harry remarked. "I'd agree on most of those things about Blaise."

"Some people do just take longer to open up," Padma said quietly.

"And knowing someone's history is one thing - but sharing the present with them is more important," Hermione reminded them.

"Yes, wise one," Terry nodded solemnly. "Your sage words have illuminated us all."

Harry snorted.

Hermione and Padma looked at him, then at each other.

They began to laugh.

* * *

"I do hope that you will accept this along with our humblest apologies."

The man stood and surveyed his audience, staring each one down in turn.

"What you did to me is Unforgivable." His voice was hoarse, and everyone heard the intentional capitalization, and shivered in their comfortable chairs.

"If you think money is all it takes to buy me off, you are sadly mistaken. Every one of you who allowed this to happen will face justice for that one day. Somehow I doubt that your own guilt will be enough."

Sirius Black stood and walked out of the court, a free man for the first time in ten years.

"Excuse me."

He turned and looked at a plain looking young woman.

"Letter for you, Mr. Black."

He took it and continued walking brusquely away. The layout of the Ministry had not changed much in the past ten years, Sirius thought to himself. Nor would it be changing much in the future - given how much money they had just awarded to him in 'recompense' for his wrongful imprisonment.

"As if money would ever be enough," he whispered, and a man looked at him curiously as he got in the elevator.

"What floor?" The man asked politely, pressing the button for the Atrium.

"Same as you," Sirius nodded wearily.

"Are you all right?" The other man asked slowly.

"Why?" Sirius snapped.

"You're shaking," He said simply.

Sirius tried to get a hold of himself. He crumpled the letter slightly in his hands, and then thought better of it, and smoothed it out.

"I want to get out of here," he said honestly.

"Claustrophobic?"

"This place." Sirius couldn't suppress a shiver.

"It's all right," the man's voice was low and calm, but right now Sirius couldn't trust anyone. "I'll walk you out. You're in no condition to apparate."

"Have to get out." Sirius' eyes closed tightly. He was suddenly convinced that all of this was a dream - that he was back in Azkaban. "Have to get free."

The fear and anguish he heard in this man's voice concerned Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Have to tell them. Warn them." Sirius muttered.

Kingsley took his arm and gently led him out, and into the Atrium.

Lightbulbs flashed in their faces as they stepped out. Sirius winced, and Kingsley glanced past the media who were waiting for him.

"Mr. Black, how do you feel about being a free man?"

"What's the first thing you're going to do?"

"What has the Ministry awarded you in compensation?"

If Kingsley was surprised that the shell-shocked man he had just met was Sirius Black, he didn't show it. He knew from his contacts that Black's innocence was going to be proved in court sometime today - but he hadn't put together the pieces of the puzzle.

The young Auror led Sirius Black to the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder, and without a second thought, pushed Sirius in, quietly enunciating his own address.

He followed, and moments later, arrived in his own living room.

"Have a seat and I will make you some tea."

Sirius blinked, and went to sit down on a couch.

Merlin, he hadn't felt a soft surface for _years_. He sat in numb silence, breathing as steadily as he could, waiting for his tea.

This whole day was surreal enough. It didn't bother him much that now he was sitting in a stranger's home, waiting to be served his first meal since getting out of prison.

"So… you got any steak?" Sirius called, when his voice felt strong enough.

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do."

Sirius broke open the letter as he stood, making an inspection of the room.

_We must meet regarding the care of your godson Harry Potter. Be at the Shrieking Shack ten minutes before midnight on Saturday. - H_

He frowned, and reread it.

Sirius had no idea of what had happened to Harry… He had known, from the few newspapers he had read over the years, that Alice and Frank had been hospitalized, and most likely would not have been able to care for Harry.

It must be Remus, Sirius thought. He had no doubt that Remus had cared for Harry just like a son… But his heart twisted painfully as he thought of what Harry had been taught about him. After all, Remus had believed the others… He had believed Sirius to be guilty.

A wave of anger, then grief, passed over the man, and he hunched over in his spot.

James was gone forever. Peter was now where he belonged - in Azkaban. Remus was somewhere unknown - having hated Sirius for a decade. And Sirius… felt alone without the other Marauders.

A moment passed, and Sirius realized that cup of tea was in his hands.

"The steak is cooking." His host sat down across from him, in an armchair, sipping his own tea. "So, Sirius Black. How's freedom?"

"Don't rightly know," Sirius said slowly. "Thank you for taking me out of there."

"It can be quite an oppressive environment," the other man acknowledged. "I would know - I work there."

"Doing what?"

"Been an Auror for three years now."

"Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Kingsley smiled.

"I congratulate you on your investigative skills."

Sirius shrugged. It had been simple enough to read the photo headings and certificates scattered over the mantelpiece.

"So, my young Auror friend. Now that you have me here… What do you plan to do?"

"Offer you dinner. You certainly look like you could use it. Then, perhaps… We can discuss that letter you hold in your hand."

Sirius frowned. He tightened his grip on the letter opener he had tucked in his robes.

"Why is that?"

"That paper seems unique," Kingsley said slowly. "Violet paper, with blood red ink addressing it. I have received three papers with these same attributes within the past two months."

"Who are yours from?" Sirius asked casually.

"They are signed with a simple '_H_'." Kingsley replied. "That is all I know. I have received several tip-offs relating to Auror patrol and raiding activities that have all proved to be accurate."

"Interesting," Sirius mused. "Seriously - will that steak be ready soon?"

"Very soon," Kingsley promised.

"What kind of tea is this?"

"Poison."

Sirius spit it out, and Kingsley roared with laughter.

"Oh," Sirius looked flummoxed. "You were - joking."

Kingsley's laugh turned to a quieter chuckle.

"Forgive me," Sirius said wryly. "I haven't heard a decent joke in ten years."

"Is that so?" Kingsley leaned forward in anticipation. "Well then... A hag, a goblin, and a Hufflepuff walk into a bar…"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

Author's Note: Set in late October of 1991.

Another A/N: A big thank you to everyone for your reviews! I'm so glad for your support, and always welcome suggestions or constructive criticism.

* * *

Chapter 12

Larry Kruger was bored. Like many Ministry workers, he felt that his job was dull. Right now, he just wanted to take a nap. He hated the night shift in the Atrium…

He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he yawned… And consequently missed the elevator silently opening and closing.

Even when his eyes opened, he didn't notice the soft sound of the elevator moving… Down, into the depths of the Ministry, all the way to the Department of Mysteries.

"I cannot believe there aren't any guards." Sirius chuckled as he canceled the Notice-Me-Not spell.

Hedwig snapped her beak. She could believe it. Humans could be unbelievably thickheaded some times… Actually, most of the time.

"Through here, then?" Remus Lupin stopped by a door, and touched it gently. Hedwig nodded, and Remus opened the door.

They walked into a large, empty room with two doors in it - a green door and a blue door.

"Blue?" Sirius guessed, but Hedwig shook her head.

They went through the green door - only to find themselves in a dark corridor.

"Lumos," Remus said softly, and he led the way through the dark corridor, his lit wand in front of him.

They walked for a few minutes, but Hedwig made no sign to stop - until Remus felt his ear being nipped.

"Ow," he complained, but he stopped, and turned to the door on his left. "Here?"

Hedwig nodded.

"Kreeek," she crooned softly. They entered, and looked around.

_There it is,_ Hedwig thought excitedly.

A pure white orb, at least fifteen feet in diameter, resting in the center of the floor.

"I can feel the magic from it," Sirius said in awe.

"There's a lot of power," Remus agreed, stepping towards his friend. "This is what we've come to destroy."

Hedwig nodded and clapped her beak.

"Then let's do it," Sirius said firmly. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a bag. He began pulling out potions vials - dozens more than should have fit in the bag (bottomless charms were very handy) - and handed them to Remus.

Remus uncorked them and began to fling the potions at the orb. After about twenty vials, most of the orb seemed to be covered with the viscous purple solution.

Hedwig flapped her wings three times, and Sirius took out a parchment from his pocket.

"Three," He read out loud. "Cast these charms upon the orb." He held it up for Remus to read, and his friend nodded.

Slowly, they cast the spells. As they finished, they looked up at the orb. The potions were slowly melting into the orb, and it began to glow a dark red...

"Krek!" Hedwig screeched. They turned to look at her, and saw her flying towards the closed door.

"Oh." Remus and Sirius looked at each other, and bolted for the door.

They slammed the door as they fled through it, and ran down the corridor, after Hedwig, who was flying as fast as she could - when they heard the dull, echoing sound of an explosion.

They didn't bother looking back.

* * *

"They've been acting funny all morning," Tim shrugged. "Restless, almost. Like they're waiting for something."

"Strange." Madam Collins stared at the owls in their cages.

They seemed to be staring at her - eyes almost glowing as they ruffled their feathers.

"They say birds can sense things we can't," Madam Collins murmured.

"What was that?" Tim asked loudly.

"I don't think I need that feed after all." The elderly woman decided. "Have a good day, Mr. Lehman."

Tim Lehman scratched his head and stared at his owls.

"Ye've all been so good lately. What's going on?"

One of the barn owls hooted, and Tim frowned as he went over to look more carefully at him.

He faintly heard the bell ring as someone entered the shop. He definitely felt a large breeze managing to enter the shop.

"Close the door, will you?" Tim turned - and froze.

Dozens of owls were flying into his shop. He reached for his wand, but then a small black owl dived at him and plucked the wand from his hand.

"Uhhhh." Tim whimpered, and ran behind the counter to hide.

The owls were everywhere - using their feet and their beaks to open the cages, releasing all thirty owls that Tim had in stock.

"Oh Merlin," Tim groaned.

They ignored the terrified shopkeeper, and once they were all freed, they simply left. Everyone in Diagon Alley stopped and looked as the owls turned as one - and took off into the sky.

Tim just shivered and reached for his flask of brandy.

"Jus' a very bad dream," he told himself.

Unfortunately for Tim Lehman, it was not.

* * *

"You may be wondering why you found your newspaper not on your window, but in your fireplace this morning. For the first time in history - our owls have left us. All over the United Kingdom, owls have abandoned their homes and their tasks, some stopping in midair, abandoning letters and packages wherever they fall.

"How did this happen? The orb in the Ministry that maintained all of the post-owl charms has been destroyed by an act of terrorism. Without the orb keeping those charms strong, every owl in Britain feels no obligation to remain with their owner. Hundreds of owls have been reported as missing already. Reports from owleries across the country have stated that flocks of owls have entered their shops and freed every owl there. No injuries have been reported.

"Bird watchers have reported that most owls seem to be heading for one location - somewhere in northern Scotland. If you have any information on the owls' whereabouts or the identities of the terrorists, please floo-call the Ministry, extension: Audrey Wood's office. The Ministry is working non-stop to fix this problem. "Finding those terrorists is our number one priority," Minister Fudge told this reporter. "But repairing the orb is also vital. We have our top wizards on it right now." "

Terry looked at his audience, who mostly looked shocked. Five newspapers had appeared in the fireplace in the Ravenclaw Common Room that morning, and Terry had been the first to grab a copy, so he could share the headlines with his friends at the table.

"That's insane," Hannah said, her voice hushed.

"Who would do something like that?" Susan frowned.

"But does that mean… That owls naturally want to be free, and the only reason they flew our post in the first place is because of that orb?" Hermione looked horrified.

"That's what it sounds like." Neville frowned. "Do you think the Ministry charms the toads too?"

"I reckon Trevor's safe," Terry said soothingly.

Harry nodded, and looked around the Great Hall.

_Everyone_ was talking about the owls' disappearance. Harry fought not to smile too hard. Hedwig had warned him about what was going to happen a few days ago… She had proceeded to pull off the feat spectacularly.

Harry felt proud of his mother owl - he had never known anyone quite so brilliant.

But suddenly, his heart thudded, and he bit his lip, because one thing she hadn't told him… was when Harry would get to see her again.

* * *

"I just wish I knew where Eshika is," Padma said regretfully. "I've known her since I was a baby! I had no idea she didn't want to be with us - if I had, I'd have tried to set her free long ago. I love her, she's the best owl I could ever ask for."

"I'm sure she loved you too," Hermione told her.

"But freedom is something few are willing to pass up," Blaise said quietly, almost wistfully - Padma and Terry exchanged glances, speculating again.

"Maybe she'll come back," Cho Chang said softly.

"Nobody's seen an owl for two days," Padma said glumly. "I don't think she's coming back."

Hermione sighed as she stepped over a fallen branch. The five of them were walking down the path towards Hogsmeade - but they weren't planning on visiting Hogsmeade itself.

Hermione's knowledge of Hogwarts, A History had paid off - she remembered the geography of the area nearby… Most importantly, that there was a non-magical town just south west of Hogwarts, only about a mile and half away.

It was the perfect distance to have a nice walk to - and then be able to mail their letters from.

They all wanted to tell their families what was going on - and most importantly, to tell them not to worry about them. After all, their parents couldn't very well deliver a letter to them currently, so it was up to their children.

Hermione had announced the plan to the Ravenclaw table - and now had a full bag of letters to be mailed. Most people had given her a few knuts, which would cover the cost of stamps - plus a little more, Hermione admitted to herself. She had brought plenty of regular pounds with her to school - just to be on the safe side.

"Inverinate shouldn't be too far now," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"How big is this town, anyway?" queried Terry.

"I'm not sure - but it should be big enough to have a post office."

"You're sure we're going the right way?" Cho asked. "This path doesn't look very well-worn."

"That's because most wizards don't bother visiting anything they don't know," Terry answered. "There's still tons of prejudice against muggles."

"Uh." Padma stopped abruptly, and Cho held up a hand so the others wouldn't bump into them.

"What?"

"The path stopped."

Hermione looked ahead, and squinted through the trees.

"I see the road!" She headed forward, pushing through bushes, determined to get there. The others followed her more cautiously.

Sure enough - they had reached a road.

"It's a petrol station," Terry chuckled. "We're definitely not at Hogwarts anymore, Aunt Em."

"Just look at that lake!" Padma hurried across the street and looked at it in wonder.

"That's Loch Duich," Hermione informed them.

"There's more buildings up there," Cho declared, and headed up the road.

They peeked hesitantly at the buildings, but none of them had any signs.

"Hello there."

Hermione jumped.

A woman was standing on her porch.

"Can I help you?" Her Scottish brogue was much thicker than McGonagall's accent.

"Oh, we're just - "

"Looking for a post office?" Hermione said hopefully.

"It's just a few houses down." She pointed further in the direction they were going. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Going to see our grandparents," Hermione lied.

"All of yeh?"

"Yep."

"Where's your car?"

"Oh, uh - back at the petrol station," Terry lied. "Dad's filling it up."

"I see." The woman looked at them sharply. "Yeh see any owls, give me a shout."

"Owls, ma'am?" Blaise's eyes widened.

"Mine seems to have flown off," she shrugged, and her eyes twinkled at Terry. "I ken see your wand sticking out of your pocket, dear. Bit of a give away."

Terry flushed, and pushed his wand further into his pocket.

"Oh, so you're a - "

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Sorcha Ruthven. That's my name. Wondered when students would catch on that the only way to pass on letters would be through this town. Mail goes out every Monday, so you're just in time."

"Do a lot of witches and wizards live here?" Padma wondered.

"No, just a couple others. Those who want the real world are few in number. Most of them want to hide away in their own little world." Sorcha sniffed, and pulled her scarf more firmly around her neck. "What years are you?"

"I'm second, they're first years," Cho replied.

"Where were you from before you went to school?"

"Manchester," Hermione told her.

"Bit south of Stoke-on-Trent," Terry answered.

"London," Cho replied.

"Me too," Padma chimed.

Sorcha looked at the last of the students - the one who had yet to speak.

"Near Glasgow," Blaise said reluctantly.

"Hmm, I was born in Glasgow," Sorcha said, fixing him with an interested look. "Which part - "

"So its just a bit further up the road?" Terry interrupted.

"Yes…"

"Thank you!" They hurried off, waving goodbye.

"I think she's still watching us," Padma tried not to glance back, although part of her wanted to.

"I know, I can feel her eyes," Blaise agreed quietly.

"She seemed nice," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Sure," Terry agreed. "But we have an errand to do."

Sure enough, the post office wasn't far off, and it was quite simple to mail the letters. The bored looking young man behind the counter took the letters without a word, and went back to reading a battered copy of Catch-22.

"I'd like to stop by the general store," Hermione decided.

"I just want to nap," Padma sighed.

"I'll head back with Padma now if you three want to see the store," Cho suggested.

"We won't be far behind you," Terry agreed.

"I've never been in a non-wizarding store before," Blaise was definitely curious.

Cho and Padma headed back to the path, which was thankfully not hard to find. They conversed easily, moving from Quidditch to Transfiguration Theories to gossip and back again.

"That was a nice way to spend the afternoon," Cho smiled at Padma.

She had very long eyelashes, Padma thought - she wished she had lashes like Cho's.

"Yes, it was," Padma agreed.

"We should do it again sometime," Cho said, tilting her head shyly.

"Definitely," Padma beamed.

"Oh, I wanted to show you my herbology project," Cho said suddenly. "Come on." She grabbed Padma's hand and led her to one of the greenhouses.

"So have you read about mandrakes?"

"Not yet."

"Well, when you pull it out, the scream it makes is fatal to human ears - unless you're wearing earmuffs, or covering your ears very well. This is just a baby, though, so it wouldn't kill you anyway. I'm trying to develop a way to prevent the scream from being fatal…"

* * *

Harry was feeling nervous but highly excited as he paced down the hallway.

_I need somewhere to hide something, _he thought to himself. _I need somewhere to hide something. I need somewhere…_

"Hah!" Harry jumped with triumph as a door appeared - just where Hedwig had told him it would. She had told him to wait for her - so that she could point out what they needed to find, but Harry figured he could find it on his own.

After all - Hedwig was gone, who knows where, so he was already on his own. He would show her that he was capable of doing this, Harry thought indignantly.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him - and whistled in astonishment. The room was enormous - but every inch of it seemed full of junk.

"Whoa…" Harry tried not to step on anything _too_ delicate. He scanned the room for the Diadem that Hedwig had described, but couldn't see it at first.

Most of the things appeared to be papers, or trinkets - but something shiny caught Harry's eye, and he bent to pick it up.

It was a small golden sheath, with the hilt of a blade sticking out of the top. He carefully unsheathed it. It withdrew smoothly, and Harry admired the silver blade.

"Very cool."

There was some small lettering at the bottom of the hilt, and Harry tried to read it, having to squint to see it accurately.

"GG to RR. May it guard you in troubled times." Harry looked at it once more, then slid it into the sheath - and put it carefully in his pocket.

He could wait for Hedwig to find the diadem - after all, he'd found something quite cool as it was. Checking his watch, he realized it was dinner time, and headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"That's brilliant," Neville was saying to Cho Chang, as Harry sat down across from them, between Padma and Hannah.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Hannah asked Harry. "I wanted to check over my Charms homework with her."

"I haven't."

Cho and Padma glanced at each other.

"They probably took longer than they thought they would at the store..."

Padma quickly recounted the adventure of walking to Inverinate to her four friends who hadn't gone.

"Maybe we could go swimming in the Loch in the spring," Susan suggested. "I bet that lake doesn't have a Giant Squid waiting to gobble you up."

"The Squid is actually quite friendly," Cho told them. "So the shallows are fine - but don't go too far, unless you want to meet the mermaids."

"Mermaids?" Neville's eyes widened. "I thought they only lived in oceans."

"Nope," Cho shook her head. "There's a whole colony down there. Some parts of the Great Lake are over a mile deep, so its hard to see it - but Noah Zeller swam down there with a bubblehead charm and met a mermaid at the end of the last spring."

Dinner was finishing up, and most people in the Great Hall had drifted off to their rooms.

"They probably bought food in the store," Cho said thoughtfully. "So they didn't need dinner."

"Yeah." Padma looked up at the ceiling - it showed what was outside at all times - and it was already quite dark. She didn't want to imagine her friends walking back in the dark - they were probably in the Common Room.

After bidding good night to Neville, Susan, and Hannah, the three Ravenclaws hurried up to their Common Room.

Cho followed Padma up to the top of the tower, where Hermione and Padma's room was.

"She's not here." Padma's heart was starting to pound. "She's not here."

Cho caught her hand and squeezed it.

"We'll find her," she declared, although she didn't sound certain. They ran back down to the Common Room - where they saw Harry.

"Terry's not in our dorm," he said grimly.

Padma looked up at the clock - it was eight thirty.

"I think… I think we should get Professor Flitwick."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

Author's Note: Well, to be perfectly exact, the entirety of the chapter occurs on the evening of Sunday, October 20th, 1991. Just in case you wanted to know…

Another A/N: To all my wonderful, loyal readers… Thank you so much for your support and suggestions. I truly appreciate it, and hope that you continue to share your thoughts with me.

A little poll: How soon do you think characters should start dating? I'm tempted to say third year at the earliest, but would like to hear other opinions on the matter.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Wait!"

The girls stopped and looked at Harry.

"I can't believe it - I completely forgot about it…" He murmured something they couldn't hear, and then the face of his watch was shimmering, and a hand mirror was appearing above it. Harry grabbed it and held it up to his face as he sat down.

"Hedwig," he said urgently.

"Harry?" Padma frowned. "Is that a communication mirror?"

"Yes," Harry said distractedly. "All this time - and I didn't think of it. Hedwig!"

"Who's Hedwig?" Cho mouthed at Padma.

She waved her arms to indicate flying, but Cho still looked puzzled. Padma sighed, then hooted loudly.

"You're trying to call your owl?" Cho asked, rather disbelieving.

"She doesn't hoot," Harry reminded Padma. "And yes, I am."

"Sorry," Padma couldn't help but chuckle.

The mirror shimmered, and the face of the snowy owl appeared.

"Hedwig, thank goodness," Harry said hurriedly. "Hermione and Terry and Blaise were walking down towards the non-magical village near Hogwarts - and they've disappeared. I don't know what to do!"

"Pyee pee," Hedwig crooned soothingly. Her head turned to one side, and one wing extended to point to something off-mirror.

"And really, you disappearing too?" Harry chided. "You said it wouldn't be for that long."

Hedwig looked at him apologetically.

"It's all right," Harry said softly. "I just missed you is all."

Hedwig clicked her beak, and Harry flushed slightly.

"Oh… good."

Padma and Cho looked at each other, both girls rather baffled. Was Harry actually having some sort of one-sided conversation with his owl?

"Maybe that Killing Curse did some long term damage to his head," Cho whispered to Padma.

"What's that? You're going to bite Cho when you get back?" Harry said, faking surprise. "Why ever is that?"

Cho rolled her eyes, but smiled. Harry Potter was eccentric, but funny and sweet often enough that she didn't mind anymore.

"Krekk krek," Hedwig reassured Harry.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

The mirror moved to focus on a man. He was fairly young, and had tousled light brown hair that fell almost into his bright hazel eyes.

"Hello, Harry."

"Oh - hi." Harry looked startled.

""I'm Remus, a friend of - "

"Oh, okay, I know who you are," Harry nodded. "Are you going with Hedwig?"

"Yes, and so is your godfather," Remus told him. "We'll be there in two minutes - we'll find them, Harry."

"Call me when you find anything," Harry said, and the mirror shifted back to Hedwig.

"Krrek krek _krek_," Hedwig said, her eyes kind.

Harry nodded, tears in his eyes, and his friends pretended not to notice.

"See you soon."

The mirror slowly returned to its natural silver state.

"So you… understand what your owl says?" Cho said slowly.

"Yes. She's my familiar," Harry offered as an explanation.

"You think they're going to find Hermione and the boys?" Padma asked nervously.

Harry reached out and took each girl's hand in one of his.

"I _know_ they're going to. When Hedwig promises something, she delivers. Trust me."

Padma bit her lip. She _did_ trust Harry, but right now she just wasn't sure - it just seemed so strange…

"All right," Padma decided. "But if we don't hear back in an hour, then we have to tell Professor Flitwick."

"Deal," Harry agreed.

* * *

_Three Hours Earlier…_

"This is ridiculously good," Blaise groaned as he bit into a peppermint patty.

"Told you, you haven't lived until you've had a peppermint patty," Terry said sagely.

"Mmm," Hermione said happily, as she licked her candy cane. "Non-magical sweets are anything but ordinary." She glanced down at her watch. "It's five thirty, so as much as I'd love to continue exploring, we should head back if we want to get to dinner on time."

They had some trouble finding the path, but eventually they did, and they meandered their way back to Hogwarts.

"Few students venture this far," a soft, deep voice sounded, and they all started. Blaise grabbed his wand and stepped in front of the others, who hadn't drawn their own wands.

The speaker was a centaur. He seemed to tower over them - but a hint of amusement in his dark eyes made him seem a little less frightening.

"I mean you no harm," the centaur stated calmly. Only a hint of amusement showed in his eyes.

"Good evening," Hermione said hesitantly.

The centaur cocked his head and stared at them.

"We have been waiting for you."

The friends exchanged glances.

"For - whom?" Hermione tried to clarify.

"The Seer." The centaur came slowly forward, looking penetratingly at Terry.

The boy stood his ground, but he felt like those dark eyes were gazing right through him and into his very soul.

"We have need of your eyes."

"My eyes?" Terry gulped. He suddenly imagined the centaur leaning in with a large spoon, ready to scoop them out of their sockets...

"The stars are not in the sky as of yet - we shall feed you, and then we shall stargaze."

"Oh. You want me to look at the stars with you?"

"That is what I said." The centaur frowned slightly. "Venus heralded your arrival, but not that of these two…"

"They're my friends," Terry said, flinging his arms over Hermione and Blaise's shoulders. "They eat dinner too."

"Then they are welcome as well. Follow." The centaur began to walk off.

Terry walked after him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione whispered. "We don't know him."

"Centaurs aren't dangerous unless you really provoke them," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"And they're pretty obsessed with stargazing - maybe I'll learn something from them," Terry said simply.

"He called you a Seer." Blaise looked shrewdly at Terry.

"That he did."

"When did you turn into Blaise, evading every question?" Hermione said, exasperated. "No offense, Blaise."

"None taken," the Slytherin shrugged.

"So are you a Seer?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's a matter of opinion."

"For heaven's sakes, Terry," Hermione nearly growled.

"I sometimes have prophetic dreams," Terry sighed. "Okay? That's it. Maybe some people would call me a seer. Other people would say I'm just a little prescient - or that my imagination occasionally matches reality."

Hermione bit her lip and wisely said nothing else.

They had to trot to keep up with the long strides of the dark haired centaur. After walking for a quarter hour, they arrived in a clearing…

"Bane, you've brought our guest?" A tall centaur strode forward to meet Bane.

"Yes, Magorian."

The clearing was full of centaurs, mostly gathered around a few fires where they cooked their dinner. Unlike the rest, who were hardly adorned, if at all, Magorian wore a crown of laurels on his head, and a long blue scarf around his neck. Hermione kept her mouth shut rather than remark on how the scarf reminded her of Mr. Tumnus from Narnia.

"And a few hangers on, I see." Magorian regarded Blaise and Hermione.

That certainly made Hermione ready to spit - but Blaise's calm hand on her arm stopped her.

"Good evening," Terry tried to be diplomatic.

"That is uncertain," Magorian said, his voice unhappy. "Until the heavens reveal themselves."

Hermione got the feeling that Magorian was somewhat of a pessimist.

There was a pause.

"It is good you are here. Partake in our meal." Magorian waved at a fire, and walked off. Bane had vanished, and the three humans stood there, feeling a little uncertain, until...

"Oh, look, roasted chestnuts!" Terry bounded over to one of the fires, and grabbed a chestnut to spear on a stick. He didn't waste time in holding it in the flames.

"What's that going to taste like?" Blaise asked, his gaze riveted on the chestnut.

"I can't describe it," Terry shrugged.

"It tastes of pure perfection - when you cook it right." A younger centaur spoke up.

Hermione smiled at him, and he looked shyly back at her.

"My name's Hermione," she volunteered.

"I am called Kieran."

Terry showed Blaise how to properly cook the chestnuts while Hermione and Kieran began to converse. When Kieran told Hermione that he had lived for a hundred and twenty eight moons, she figured that meant he was about ten years old.

"Excuse me, because I don't know - but do centaurs have magic?"

"Of course we do." Kieran grinned. He waved his hand, and the fire suddenly roared twice as strong, making Terry jump back and take his chestnut out of the flame for a moment, until it died back down.

"But I've never seen centaurs at Hogwarts."

"We do not attend." Kieran looked sad.

"Why not?"

"The Centaurs wished to not be under the control of your Ministry - so we currently have 'Beast' status under your law. We are free to roam as we wish - but we do not have the services, such as education, that you are given."

"But… It isn't a public service," Hermione said slowly. "We have to pay for it, so its definitely privatized."

"Ah, well, centaurs have no use for money," Kieran shrugged. "Not in the forest. We find our own food, build our own homes... And learn the ways of the stars from our elders."

"What about scholarships?" Hermione persisted.

"Scholarships?"

Hermione explained her idea to Kieran. It would be wonderful to have centaurs at the school, Hermione thought - both cultures could surely share so much with each other.

"Just imagine everything we could learn from each other," Hermione finished. Kieran watched her shyly, awed, and was about to reply when -

"It is time." Magorian had appeared quite suddenly, startling the students.

"All right." Terry brushed off his hands on his robes. "Let's do this."

Without the young Ravenclaw realizing it, the sun had already set, and it was pitch dark.

"Oh my," Hermione breathed, checking her watch by the fire light. "It's already eight o'clock. The others will be worried…"

"We'll head back soon," Blaise said softly, watching Terry staring up at the sky. "It sounds like they need his counsel."

Terry studied the vast amount of stars in the sky.

"There's a lot of them up there tonight."

"There always are," Magorian said dispassionately.

"All together, I mean… Their shapes are hard to tell."

"You cannot see anything?"

The worry in the centaur's voice was very telling.

"_You_ can't see…" Terry realized.

"The stars are always uncertain," Magorian sighed. "But nearly four cycles ago… Something changed. The few things we have seen since then have been…"

Terry waited.

"They have been beyond mortal comprehension."

"I see, its definitely tricky," Terry agreed.

On first sight, all of the stars had seemed so overwhelming, so similar. But he focused on a single star, and began to slowly draw lines in his mind, testing out different drawings, like he would on his sketchpad.

"I can never see the patterns," Kieran whispered to Hermione.

"Don't worry, I can't either."

"But I'm a centaur - I _should _be able to," he sounded frustrated.

"Everyone has different talents," Hermione took his hand in hers as she fixed him with her most sincere look. "Ethnicity has nothing to do with it."

"You mean species?"

"Ethnicity," Hermione said firmly. "Kieran, you're witty and intelligent - I know we have the same mental capacities. We may look a little different - but that doesn't matter one bit."

"I see a bird."

They all stopped and focused on Terry.

"What kind?" Magorian sounded hopeful. "A dove? Or a duck?"

"No, its…" Terry frowned. "A falcon."

Kieran gasped.

"What does that mean?" Hermione murmured.

"It can mean many things… But most commonly it represents a deadly enemy."

Hermione swallowed nervously.

"What else?" Magorian asked hoarsely.

"It's carrying a clover," Terry continued.

"Could be luck, or a disguise," Kieran whispered.

"Its reaching for a… well, that looks like a telephone."

"A what?"

"Hold on - that's a club. Its pointing at the moon."

Blaise tried to see the shapes that Terry described, but he simply couldn't. All of the stars were simply too close together, forming random patterns to him.

_Its all how you see it_, he thought to himself. _And if you choose to believe what you think it means._

"Towards the moon," Magorian shivered. "An omen."

"Good or bad?" Terry asked.

"Uncertain."

Terry slowly realized that the clearing had fallen silent, and the dozens of centaurs were all listening to him.

Their peace was interrupted by a whoosh of wings.

"Hedwig!" Hermione said in surprise, as the owl flew right to her.

The snowy owl nuzzled her cheek, and Hermione laughed.

"Where'd you come from?"

The centaurs watched them, their questioning gazes asking the same question.

Twigs snapped, and two figures jogged into the clearing.

"Oh good, you're safe." A black haired man sighed, and slipped a wand into his pocket.

"Who are you?" Terry queried.

"Harry's godfather," the man said easily. "He wanted us to check up on you."

"Oh?" Hermione looked at Hedwig.

"Krek," the owl affirmed, and Hermione felt instantly at ease.

"Well, if Hedwig says so."

"You really should head back to school," the second man pointed out. "Your friends are worried."

"Remus!" A female centaur trotted forward, an awed and adoring smile on her face.

"Ah - Aliene…" The man looked very trapped. His hazel eyes darted around as if he longed to escape.

"I haven't seen you in _years_," the centaur crooned. "We _must_ catch up."

"Oh - another time. We really have to go - right, Sirius?"

"Yes. It is a serious matter," the black haired man nodded. "Adieu, Aliene. Coming, kids?"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Terry said to Magorian. "But we should get back to school."

"We will meet again," Magorian said simply.

"Oh?" Terry raised an eyebrow.

"There are few things the stars deign to show us, but that is one of them." Magorian fixed him with an intense look. "Mars will shine bright that night."

"Good to know," Terry said politely. With a quick wave, he walked over to Blaise and Hermione, who were saying goodbye to Kieran.

"Think about what I said," Hermione said encouragingly, and stood on her tiptoes to hug the centaur.

"I will," Kieran said softly. "May the stars guide your path."

"Yours too," Hermione smiled.

"Pyeee kreeek," Hedwig commented.

The three first years joined Hedwig and the two men in heading back into the forest.

"I'm Hermione," the young Ravenclaw declared, extending her hand.

"Sirius Black." The dark haired man grinned brilliantly, and Hermione's stomach flipped pleasantly. "I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Oh?" Hermione blushed. "That's… thanks."

Remus was busy for a moment taking out a hand mirror.

"We've got them, they're fine. Just had a bit of an adventure. Should be up soon. No, don't come down. I can meet you another time. Good to see you, Harry."

When Remus had finished, they all introduced themselves, then had a moment of silence as they wondered what to say.

"Hedwig, where were you?" Terry asked. "You've all been gone for two days…"

The owl looked at him disapprovingly.

"Can't tell me, huh?"

Hedwig shook her head, then shrugged, in a way that said _if I did, I'd have to kill you._

"I know Harry really misses you," Hermione said softly. "He's always looking up in the Great Hall each morning, hoping that you're going to fly in…"

Hedwig looked sad. She clicked her beak in such a way that Hermione was sure she was trying to say something.

"She had some pretty important things to do," Sirius said softly.

"Are the other owls ever coming back?" Terry asked, thinking of his family's owl Fiona.

"That's up to them," said Remus. "I know some of them loved their wizards and witches - but not all of them were treated properly."

"You know about it too?" Hermione frowned, looking between the two men. "Hedwig, are you staying with them? How else would you all show up together…"

Hedwig turned her head, trying to look innocent.

"You weren't involved in the Ministry intrusion, to blow up the orb, were you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Remus stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled, not meeting her eyes.

"Why ever would you think that?" Sirius asked, batting his eyelashes. "Do we come off as anything but sweet and innocent?"

Terry's eyes widened.

"Whoa… really?"

"I'm saying nothing," Remus said firmly.

"Now you've said everything," Sirius nudged him, wryly grinning.

"How'd you break into the Ministry?" Terry laughed, amazed.

"It wasn't so much breaking… as it was entering _unnoticed_," Sirius couldn't help but boast.

Blaise smiled quietly. These two men were entirely too jovial to be anything but who they said they were. Harry had a tendency to accumulate allies, and Blaise was pleased about these particular additions... Although he was definitely curious as to why they had decided to destroy the post-owl orb...

He glanced up at Sirius, then to Hermione, who was chuckling and stroking Hedwig, who was relaxing in her arms - then he looked over to his left, where Terry was. They were passing through a particularly clear patch of forest, and everyone was bathed in the moonlight.

But as Terry walked through the grass, a long but thin curved shadow slowly covered him. Blaise's mind took but a moment to process it before he began to move -

"Oof," Terry grunted as Blaise shoved him to the ground. He looked up to see a claw descending right where he had been standing - where Blaise now was…

"Reducto!" Blaise shouted, and the claw blew to pieces. Bits of flesh flew through the air, splattering several of the people.

The creature let out an unearthly shriek, and swept another leg down, striking Blaise and throwing him to the side - as luck would have it, directly into a tree. Terry leapt to his side, trying to check for injuries, while also holding up his wand to defend them if needed...

"Relashio!" Remus called, and a jet of flames shot towards the creature, which rolled to avoid it.

Hermione stared at the creature, gripping her wand in trembling fingers.

It was an enormous spider, at least twenty feet tall - _how had they not noticed it sneaking up on them - _with gigantic pincers and glowing yellow liquid dripping from its mouth.

"_Krekkk!"_ Hedwig shrieked, and flew right at the spider, aiming for its most sensitive spots in the center of its body.

The giant spider reached out and struck out.

Hedwig cried out in pain and plummeted towards the ground -

* * *

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted, snapping out of his doze and leaping up from the couch.

Padma started and woke up from where she was dozing on Cho's shoulder.

"What?" Cho looked at Harry, frightened.

"Something went wrong," Harry said, as he tried to call Hedwig's mirror - but there was no response. "We need to go. Hedwig's hurt, and the others could be too."

"How? They could be miles away."

Padma sat up, blinking away her sleepiness.

"We have our brooms…"

"Right!" Harry ran to the stairs - then turned back. "So grab your brooms - meet me outside as soon as - _now_!"

Padma hurried up to her room, breathing heavily, and scooped her broom out from under her bed. Her window was open, so she simply climbed up, slipped the broom between her legs, and fell out the window.

Her broom obeyed her, and she instantly flew towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest - Harry and Cho were waiting for her.

"Where?"

"Follow me," Harry ordered, and accelerated over the trees. He clung to his broom with one hand - and held Terry's broom with his other.

If Padma and Cho didn't think he knew where he was going, they didn't show it - they simply followed their Seeker.

Harry could feel Hedwig's pain - which was terrifying, but not _all_ bad - if she was in pain, it meant she was still alive. Whatever they had encountered in the forest couldn't be good. Harry struggled to keep his favorite defensive spells in his head, trying to plan what they might have to do.

He felt her presence, and though he couldn't describe where she was, he somehow knew where to fly.

* * *

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Hermione shot stunning spells after the giant spider, but it was incredibly nimble despite its size, for it dodged all but one. The one that actually hit only struck a leg, and the creature seemed to brush it off like it hadn't affected it at all.

Remus and Sirius were advancing on it, which was something, although both of them had been scratched at least once.

Hermione desperately hoped that the spider wasn't poisonous… Now that there was finally enough room to do it, she ran over to Hedwig, who was laying on the ground, thankfully still moving, but clearly injured.

Hermione carefully gathered the owl in her arms.

"Oh, Hedwig," she whispered. There was a bloody hole in Hedwig's left wing.

"You're going to need some rest," Hermione continued, as she walked as slowly as she could to Terry and Blaise. "But this can be healed easily - and definitely more quickly than a broken wing."

"He won't wake up," Terry groaned from where he knelt by Blaise's body.

"Probably a concussion," Hermione said swiftly.

"And she's losing too much blood," Terry pointed out about Hedwig.

Hermione thought carefully to remember what she knew about healing. Stopping the blood flow wouldn't be enough - she had to fix the problem at the root.

"Sorry, Hedwig - this is going to hurt without any anesthetic," Hermione whispered. She moved her wand to Hedwig's wing, and concentrated.

"Recupio musculum." Hermione said clearly, keeping her intention firm in her mind. She pictured the muscles moving together, re-knitting, becoming as strong as ever.

Hedwig shivered, but kept her beak firmly closed, refusing to shriek despite the severe pain. Her eyes closed tightly, and then her wing tingled. The burn of the spell's effects faded, and Hedwig opened her eyes to look up at Hermione.

"I think I did that right," Hermione muttered worriedly.

Hedwig blinked, and Hermione swore the owl smiled.

"Pyee pee," she crooned gratefully. The snowy owl flexed her wing - it felt a little bit sore, but otherwise just fine.

"Your feathers are going to have to regrow in that spot," Hermione said regretfully.

"Sirius, _behind you!_"

Hermione and Terry looked up again, both almost unbelieving that they'd forgotten about the fight.

Sirius and Remus were turning to stand back to back, each of them facing a giant spider.

"Two of them," Terry moaned. "We get the message, forest. There's a reason its Forbidden…"

Hermione swallowed hard… Survival was looking less likely every minute.

"Catch!"

She looked up in wonder - it was _Harry._ Hermione beamed - of _course_ it was Harry.

Terry reached up and caught the broom.

"Hermione," Harry said firmly, as he hovered beside her.

She didn't hesitate to scramble up, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Hedwig flew carefully to sit in Harry's lap, and then the broom was rising up, up, and over the trees, out of the range of the giant spiders.

Terry was busy throwing Blaise's limp body over his shoulder and getting on his broom. He flew up after Harry and Hermione, looking over at Sirius and Remus. He didn't want to leave them, but what if they had to get them on another trip? He knew the broom could barely handle the weight of two kids, let alone adding on another adult…

Sirius had managed to cut off one of the creature's legs, but was finding he was spending most of the time shouting shield spells to keep it from striking him… It had so many limbs, that each time he stopped one, another was moving towards him.

"Black, get on!"

He spared a second to glance to the side. Two girls on brooms, were hurtling straight at him - no, at them, he realized, one of their trajectories was aimed towards Remus.

Eyes wide, Sirius focused on preparing himself for trying to get on - and ignored the spider.

The girl tilted slightly, just feet away from him, so as not to actually hit him - and Sirius threw himself to the side, grabbing hold of the hand she extended, and the end of the broom.

They flew up into the air, Sirius barely hanging on, shouting as that damn spider sliced into his leg with the tip of its claw. Padma hissed as she struggled not to let go of his hand - and not let the broom sink or roll over from the added weight.

"Bloody hell. Tried to nick my leg there," Sirius growled, as he finally managed to get his leg over the broom, and a hand on the girl's waist. "That was some damn good flying."

"Thank you," the girl said politely.

"Who do I have the honor of being rescued by?" Sirius said, quite charmingly.

"Padma Patil," the girl glanced back at him, rather disbelieving, and not as charmed as Sirius had hoped she'd be. "Is your leg okay?"

"Tis but a scratch," Sirius brushed her off, still smiling. The other girl had pulled up alongside them. Remus was perched safely behind her.

"Quite a night, Padfoot," Remus sighed.

"Missed it, didn't ya?" Sirius said knowingly.

"Maybe," Remus' eyes flashed, exposing that hidden wildness that so few people ever got to see.

"Knew it," Sirius grinned. "Right on the edge, not knowing what's going to happen…"

Padma and Cho looked at each other in disbelief - these crazy men had missed _almost dying_?

Remus threw back his head and laughed, genuinely happy.

"My heart hasn't pounded that hard in… oh, ten _years_. Have to love acromantulas…"

"That adrenaline rush," Sirius growled happily. "I can barely feel my wounds."

"Crazy," one Ravenclaw Chaser said to the other.

"Mad as a Hatter," the other one agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

I disclaim! I do not own Harry Potter; nor am I making any money off of this.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate everything you have said - especially convincing me not to give up writing this. I am committed to finishing this, no matter how long it will take me. I will also try and update more frequently. It has been a year since my last update, and I am vowing to myself right now not to do that again. I've had multiple story arcs planned out, but have been stuck on this chapter for a while. I finally feel unblocked, and am excited to get back into this.

Another A/N: Nothing incredibly major happens 'on-screen' in this chapter; there are instead a number of shorter scenes that I find important to further character development and start a little plot-ball rolling(so to speak). If you are wondering where Harry's ring comes from, and I did not explain it enough, here's your answer: he went to Gringotts. Where he did blah, learned blah, and bonded with Sirius. I find the obligatory "Harry goes to the bank to file paperwork, impress the goblins and gain Head of Houseship" scene utterly annoying. Yet, I attempted to write one… But each time I tried, the scene just made me want to strangle myself by its sheer tediousness. So if you have any questions about that - or about anything else for that matter - leave a question in a review and I'll get back to you. Or if you prefer, use your imagination.

One question for my readers: As you can perhaps see, the characters whose points of view I have emphasized _thus far_, aka my protagonists, are primarily Hedwig, Harry and Hermione; secondarily, Neville, Terry, Padma and Blaise; and coming in as tertiary protagonists, Susan, Hannah, Remus and Sirius. I have declared Harry and Hermione as the two main characters of this story, and am wondering - how many of my readers are Harry/Hermione shippers? Not that anything will come up for a couple more years in any case. (Siriusly, I'm just curious.)

* * *

Chapter 14

_Sunday, October 20th, 1991_

Neville Longbottom sat in silence, unaware of the danger his best friends were in at that very moment. He had come to this room almost every night since he had found it. He was never caught out after curfew, because he came to the room before nine… And didn't leave until the morning.

Most nights he only stared at the image until midnight before falling asleep on his bookbag in front it. The witching hour drew nearer, but tonight, Neville didn't feel tired yet. He had been here since the afternoon. He hadn't felt hungry enough to go to dinner.

He felt like he could just stay here forever. A faint thought, that hopefully his grandmother would receive the letter he had entrusted to Hermione's care, went through his head and vanished just as suddenly.

The image in the mirror commanded his complete attention.

Alice's smile was different than the smile she wore when he came to see her in the hospital. It was livelier - and made her look radiant. Frank's eyes were bright and blue, not the murky grey Neville had grown up seeing. He looked down proudly at his son, and ruffled his hair. Mirror Neville looked up and grinned at his dad. Alice laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled Neville up into a hug.

Neville sighed as he stared at them. He wanted to be _that_ Neville. He wished he could just fall into the mirror and be with them for real…

"So - back again, Neville?"

Shock lanced through him, and Neville jumped. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Oh - hello," Neville blinked furiously.

Dumbledore slipped off the desk to sit beside Neville, and the boy was relieved when he noticed a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"So you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Neville nodded slightly, his gaze traveling back to the mirror, where his parents were slowly waltzing in each other's arms.

"I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

Not looking away from the image, Neville answered quietly.

"It shows the heart's desire."

"Yes… Nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of one's heart. However, this mirror will give neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow," Dumbledore continued quietly.

Neville's eyes snapped up to look at him in dismay.

"I ask you not to go looking for it again." Dumbledore looked at him intently, his eyes steady. "If you ever _do_ run across it, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Neville Longbottom. Remember that. Now, why don't you get off to bed?"

Slowly, with one last longing gaze at the mirror, Neville stood up.

"I know you're right, sir," Neville said quietly. "But I'll never see my parents like that again."

Dumbledore looked, for one long moment, older and sadder than the boy had ever seen him.

"It is not easy to be faced with a constant reminder of something you can never have. Perhaps it is crueler to lose parents as you have than to lose them to death. One wonders if it is kinder to move on, or to persist in hoping for a miracle."

If the Headmaster didn't have an answer to that, Neville thought, then _he_ certainly had no clue.

"Professor Dumbledore? May I ask you something else?"

"One last thing, yes."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Neville stifled a laugh.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another birthday has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Neville smiled as he settled into bed. He suspected Dumbledore had not been entirely truthful. But then, he thought, it had been quite a personal question. Neville reached into his bedside table and pulled out the photograph he had taken of the mirror days earlier.

His parents were still smiling at him, but with the smaller size of the photo, it felt more comforting than entrancing. It was still a dream, but more grounded in reality. They were not life-size, standing over him as they had been in the mirror; that had made it seem too real, made them look like as they might have in real life.

As they would have looked if it hadn't been for _them_.

Neville's chest heaved. He managed to cast a silencing charm around his bed before he surrendered to his tears.

* * *

"I'm afraid I will have to assign detention," Professor Flitwick sighed. "I am thankful you were not injured any more grievously, Mr. Zabini."

"Thank you, Professor," Blaise said quietly, but his eyes did show his gratitude.

"There are dangerous creatures in the forest," Flitwick continued, as he turned to look at Harry and Terry. The two boys had decided to bring Blaise to the infirmary by themselves, so as to save the others from getting in trouble as well. "I hope next time you lose your quaffle into the forest, you ask a Professor to retrieve it. I know you are all very capable students, but acromantulas, as you have seen, are no laughing matter. The forest is forbidden for very good reason."

The Ravenclaws nodded in acceptance.

"Ten points will be taken from Ravenclaw, and five points from Slytherin," Flitwick went on. "You will serve your detentions with me this Tuesday, from six to eight thirty. Plan your studying accordingly. Now I will escort you back to Ravenclaw tower, Mr. Potter and Mr. Boot."

"As for you, Mr. Zabini, you will stay here until morning," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

Blaise looked dismayed.

"But I'm fine now - "

"You had a nasty concussion and a bad cut," she chided.

"We'll come by in the morning and walk with you to breakfast," Terry promised his friend.

Blaise nodded, looking around the Infirmary uneasily. He said his goodbyes to Harry and Terry, and to Professor Flitwick. He was glad that Madam Pomfrey had called upon his charms professor rather than his own Head of House to determine punishment. Snape wouldn't have taken many points from Slytherin, but he wouldn't have been as lenient as Flitwick on the detention front.

"If you feel any pain or need any help, just give me a shout, I will come straight away," Pomfrey promised him. "Get some sleep." She headed off to her quarters, which adjoined the hospital wing.

Blaise did not want to sleep. He didn't feel comfortable letting down his guard in that way, in a place like this. Anyone could enter the Infirmary and find him sleeping there. He wouldn't be safe. Even with the wards he was able to cast - he felt nervous.

The door creaked open and Blaise's wand pointed at it in a flash.

He stared in surprise at his visitor.

"Thought you could use some company," Terry said simply.

Blaise was speechless as Terry settled into the bed next to his.

"That okay?"

Blaise nodded, unable to speak. He had somebody who would watch his back. He'd never had that before.

* * *

_Monday, October 21st_

After their afternoon class, Harry and Hermione headed out to the broom shed to meet with Hedwig.

Harry grinned as he saw her - it had only been a day, but he had been worried beyond belief. Last night had been the first time he had ever encountered the real possibility of losing someone he loved.

Hedwig flew immediately into his arms, and Harry hugged her very carefully.

_I am well, nestling,_ she reassured him, but he wouldn't accept it until he examined her wing attentively. The feathers had not grown back yet, but it looked healthy enough.

_Hermione is an excellent healer,_ Hedwig said fondly, trying to hearten her wizard. She nuzzled at the hand Hermione was using to stroke her other wing, and Hermione smiled at her affectionately.

_Will she study to be one, like Madam Pomfrey?_ Harry asked curiously.

_Only time will tell what she chooses - but she certainly has the talent_.

The children sat down in the grass. Hermione pulled out a book while Harry and Hedwig were conversing. She looked up occasionally, and on one occasion, saw Harry tapping his watch. Instantly, a trinket that appeared to be a tiny tiara appeared in his hand. He put it into a little blue bag around Hedwig's neck, and hugged the owl for a bit longer before Hedwig flew off.

Missing Hedwig already, Harry sat down again with Hermione and looked over at her book.

"What are you reading?"

"A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions."

"Since we're out here, do you want to go flying?" Harry was eager to get off the ground. Seeing Hedwig's health was cured had gone a ways to help his anxiety, but she was heading off into the unknown again, and he didn't even know where… He needed to get into the air and distract himself from his current disquietude.

"I could watch you…"

"Or you could fly with me?" Harry suggested, offering her a hand.

"Or you could show me some fancy tricks you learned from practice?" Hermione suggested hopefully, even as she took his hand and stood.

"Mostly, I've been focusing on improving my precision so I will be able to follow the snitch more accurately. It doesn't fly any kind of bird I've ever seen… It's wild, and so random."

Hermione smiled. It seemed, most days, that that was magic in a nutshell.

"Jarena has set up some crazy obstacle courses with the other players and the bludgers getting in my way," Harry continued. "I haven't learned a lot of special moves yet."

Hermione nodded, but Harry realized she looked disappointed.

"But I did learn one thing…"

"Yes?" She asked eagerly.

Harry's chest filled proudly.

"Hop on with me, and I'll show you."

Hermione bit her lip.

"It's not _too _crazy, is it?"

"Don't worry, you'll be totally safe, I promise." Harry took her hand in his own. It felt soft and warm in his own.

"All right," Hermione breathed, her eyes locked on Harry's. She looked frightened and trusting at the same time

She sat behind him, her hands resting on his waist, as he slowly took them up, stopping at about ten meters from the ground.

"Now close your eyes and hang on to me," Harry said seriously, tilting his head back to look his friend in the eye. "This is going to feel amazing - but don't feel scared. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms even more tightly about Harry's chest.

Harry stopped for a moment, taking in everything about the way she felt wrapped around him - warm, loving, and trusting - three things the Dursleys had never been. The only times his relatives had touched him was when shoving him into the cupboard, or when Dudley was hitting him.

Hedwig had been the first creature to ever come close to him, to ever cuddle against him. But Hermione was the first person to do so.

She shivered against him in fright, but she hadn't told him to stop flying. He knew she was scared of heights, and the fact that she was trusting him like this, showed him how much faith she had in him.

He would show her - now, and every day, he promised himself - that he would never let her down. She was important to him, more important than he'd thought she could be (than he'd thought any person could ever be), even with everything Hedwig had told him about her. Hoping he wasn't about to destroy her trust, Harry tipped the broom forward - letting it practically _fall_ forwards.

Hermione shrieked and clung to him desperately as they plummeted downwards, perpendicular to the ground, for about five meters. He slowly decreased the steepness of their fall, and curved smoothly back up.

"That's the beginnings of a Wronski Feint," he told her, "Although in a game, I would have waited until I was nearly at the ground to pull up."

That information caused a feeling of horror to shoot through her. That sounded incredibly dangerous - what Harry had just showed her paled in comparison. She forgot about worrying for her own safety as she began to fret over _his_… Groaning as she contemplated having to watch him do that _wonky feint_, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I won't do that again with you," Harry promised, quite worried. "I'm sorry." Had it been too much? Did she want him to let her off? Would she ever talk to him again?

"It's alright," her voice was small, but clear. "I'm okay right now, I just… I just thought of you doing the feint, for real, and my heart… kind of stopped."

Harry experienced a similar feeling upon hearing her words. She was so open with him, with her words and her affection and her honesty… This must be, Harry realized, what having a best friend felt like.

His chest felt suddenly full to bursting, with all manner of good and positive things, and if he opened his mouth, he would surely babble something that sounded insane. But after a minute, he found his breath again.

They stopped gently above the Lake.

"Hermione, look."

Slowly, she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

The sun was starting to set, and Hogwarts looked even more striking against the backdrop of pastel oranges, yellows, and purples. The Lake glittered and shone in the light, and as she looked down, one long tentacle pierced the surface, swaying in the air; it was as if the Giant Squid was saying hi.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it. She looked around once more, and hugged Harry a little tighter.

"It's all so beautiful."

Harry wished, suddenly, that Hermione was sitting in front of him so he could see her face, even a bit of it. Her reactions to things were always so unmistakable; it was exciting to do almost anything with her if he could watch her react to it. Seeing her excited and happy always put him in a better mood.

He looked out at the sight, and felt incredibly lucky. To be here, flying on a broomstick, attending a school of magic, far away from the Dursleys, and being hugged by the greatest friend he had ever known. Slowly, he covered one of her hands with his own.

She sighed softly and relaxed bonelessly against him, disregarding or maybe even forgetting just how high up they were. She'd never had such a good friend before. It was a bonus that Harry was even more cuddly than her teddy bear.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 23rd_

"_What reflects like a mirror but can never be seen?_"

Harry instantly thought of the Mirror of Erised. Neville had told them at dinner that the mirror had disappeared when he went to check on it last night. That meant he would never see his parents again - not like that, anyways.

Hermione spoke milliseconds after Cho did.

"Eyrie."

"An echo!"

"_No points awarded_," the eagle knocker said sadly, as the door opened.

"Cho!" Hermione cried, upset. "Why did you use the password? I had it!"

"You earn us plenty of points as it is," Cho rolled her eyes at the first year. "I need to get in to my homework, I can't spend all night solving riddles. Using the password is easier."

Hermione looked grumpy as she followed Cho and Padma into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Goodnight, Harry!" Hermione and Padma called as Harry began to walk off.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Goodnight, Padma." Harry smiled at them distractedly and bounded up the stairs to his room.

Hermione and Padma glanced at each other.

"I wonder what he's thinking about," Hermione said softly as they headed up to their room.

Once he reached his room, Harry bid goodnight to Terry, pulled the curtains around himself, and stood up on his bed.

"Ragnorak's Office," he whispered, as he touched the ring on his finger. He felt a strange tug behind his navel, and a moment later, he was gone.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"Potter disappeared completely off the map..."

"So that means…"

"There must be a secret exit!"

"That the Marauders never found!"

"I guess none of them were in Ravenclaw - "

"So I win the bet?"

"Not necessarily, there's no proof!"

"Fine, but one day I'll win, and prove that I was right all along, they were _all_ Gryffindors - "

"Getting back to this exit thing - "

"If Harry Potter can find it - "

"We've got to!"

"So, how are we going to break into Ravenclaw Tower?"

"This, my dear twin, will require devilish planning."

* * *

_Wednesday, October 24th_

Hermione was the first to notice the new addition to his wardrobe.

"Harry, that's gorgeous," Hermione gasped. "What kind of gem is it?"

"Star sapphire," Harry said cheerily. "Depending on how the light hits it, you can see a star in it."

Padma took his hand and began turning it slightly, adjusting it until she could see his new ring from the same angle Hermione had. As the light hit it, she could see a beautiful white star within the gem.

"Where did you get it?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"My aunt has a similar ring, gold band, runic settings and all; but hers has an orange topaz center," Susan said thoughtfully. "Does that mean you've claimed the Potter seat?"

"Not exactly, I've left it to my new godfather."

"New godfather?" Terry questioned, as he rubbed his eyes, hoping to see better. He looked rather sleepy, Harry noted, and wondered what could have kept his friend from sleeping well when he knew Terry had settled into bed right after they returned from their detention - at the overly reasonable hour of nine.

"Well, my old godfather is now my guardian, so I had to get a new godfather," Harry explained. "I got the ring from my old godfather, and gave the regent's copy of the ring to my new godfather."

"This is bound to get confusing," Padma sighed.

"I'm already confused," Neville grinned.

Albus Dumbledore watched the interaction with concern. He doubted Harry knew exactly what he had done last night, but the Headmaster was going to have some trouble because of it.

At nine thirty last night, the Regency Ring of the House of Potter had disappeared from his finger.

He had sent Sirius five different owls asking to speak with him about Harry's guardianship since Sirius had been freed and exonerated two weeks prior; but there had been no reply, not even before the owls had all vanished (a problem Dumbledore was still trying to solve, to no avail. Where had they possibly gone to? And what purpose did freeing the owls have?)...

His only reply was a vanishing guardianship ring.

Dumbledore had people waiting at the Ministry to alert him as to any attempts to change Harry's guardianship, but as that had not happened, he knew Sirius must have gone through Gringotts, where the Headmaster had no kind of influence whatsoever.

Curse that thrice-blasted peace treaty that had allowed the Goblin Nation to write and administer legally-binding contracts without the oversight of the Ministry in the first place.

There would be consequences for Albus Dumbledore - he had lost the Potter seat on the Wizengamot, and with it, his position as Head Warlock: without a single seat, he had considerably less power within that body, and would not even be able to show up to its meetings to exert a good… influence on the members of the Wizengamot.

It also might be assumed by some that Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, had withdrawn his support from Dumbledore. If that were the case, the Headmaster speculated, he could lose a certain amount of goodwill in the community.

Harry Potter seemed a good sort of boy, friendly and loyal to his friends. Perhaps more focused on his studies than Dumbledore had originally hoped, but the boy was a true Ravenclaw. Thankfully, from what he had glimpsed at Harry's quidditch practices, the young wizard had more than a touch of daring - so he was not entirely un-Gryffindorish.

Dumbledore doubted that Harry meant anything cruel by his actions. No, he had been manipulated by Sirius Black, his new guardian. Possibly because Black blamed the Headmaster for his lack of a trial all those years ago. The new guardianship was only the first hurdle; if Black was as angry with him as he feared, then he could try to turn Harry away from Dumbledore's guidance.

Without that, Harry would fail - and the wizarding world as they knew it would be destroyed as Tom Riddle returned. That could not be allowed to happen.

So now, steps had to be taken. Something serious had to change… And soon, Albus Dumbledore thought, his eyes never wavering from Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your amazing reviews! This chapter is mostly a Blaise POV, with a touch of Hedwig and Snape. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

_Thursday, October 25th._

Blaise woke to the sound of screaming.

"Oh my god that's bloody freezing!" Ron Weasley shrieked.

Blaise couldn't help but smile. What a nice way to start the morning…

Ron seized his blankets and tried to mop himself up a bit.

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy!" he declared.

Draco Malfoy shook off the last of his drowsiness and grabbed his wand from his bedside table.

"I'd like to see you try, Weasley!"

"_Flipendo_!"

"You missed, idiot - _rictusempra_!"

Ron doubled over, howling with laughter as the tickling hex connected. The other three boys in their dorm were leaving for breakfast, but Blaise took his time as he watched the 'duel'.

"Fi - hehe - fi - haha - _finite_!" Ron gasped, and raised his wand shakily. "_Taratellegra_!"

His wand let out an orange fizz, and Ron stared at it in puzzlement.

"Its _tarantellegra_," Blaise told him, as he finished adjusting his robes.

"_Tarantellegra_!" Ron and Draco yelled at the same time. The spells collided and bounced right back at themselves.

Ron threw himself to the side, dodging successfully, albeit gaining a bump to the head. Draco was not so fast, and began to dance vigorously. Blaise chuckled as Draco did some high kicks.

Malfoy might have a promising future in a cabaret if he kept it up, Blaise thought to himself as he left the dorm.

It had been quite simple to rig a bucket of ice-cold water to dump itself over Weasley's head. A stasis charm had kept the water at its frigid temperature until the detection charm detected red hair right beneath it.

Weasley and Malfoy already didn't get along; what was the harm in joining in? Neither boy had figured out that it was Blaise who was constantly pranking them.

Both boys irritated Blaise to no end - they both deserved all the pranks he could think up. Malfoy was a stuck up little prat. Blaise was used to that kind of attitude, but the superiority complex the boy had when he was clearly not very smart, witty, or had any special talents… Was just annoying and misplaced.

But despite Draco's utter lack of charm and personality, he still had a set of followers amongst the Slytherin first years. After all, the Malfoys were the richest family in Britain. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to follow Malfoy for lack of anything better to do, and Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis fawned on the snobby blond boy. Both girls had clearly been given instructions to woo the Malfoy heir… Both the Parkinson and Davis families would just love for their daughters to marry up.

Ron Weasley, on the other hand, was a first class whiner. He hated it when things didn't go his way, and pushed the blame for everything that went wrong for him on other people. Blaise couldn't stand people who didn't take responsibility for their own actions, or their own lack of ability.

At breakfast that morning, Weasley spent the whole time staring over at the Gryffindor table and complaining about Gryffindor's new seeker getting a Nimbus Two Thousand.

"My father's going to get me one for Christmas," Draco announced to his housemates. "What will you be getting, Weasley? I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Weasley could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. The diminutive Charms Professor had an uncanny knack for spotting trouble. And unlike Snape, who never seemed to care about the infighting in his House, Flitwick flitted about trying to prevent it.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Talking about quidditch, Professor," Daphne Greengrass said smoothly. "You know how boys get - so competitive."

"Mmm," Flitwick smiled, and nodded. "Carry on, then."

"It's beautiful," Neville was saying, over at the Gryffindor table.

Parvati Patil turned her new broomstick over in her hands. She was too happy to speak. Suddenly she was grabbed behind, and she squealed in surprise -

"Why didn't you tell me!" Padma shrieked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, for our first match against Slytherin," Parvati said shyly. "But I guess everyone's figured it out by now."

"You'd better look out, I know all your flying techniques," Padma teased.

"And I know yours," her twin returned. "So I suppose we're even."

* * *

_Wednesday, October 31st._

"Pair up with someone from another House," Flitwick instructed.

Blaise hadn't met a Ravenclaw he didn't like, but he was nevertheless glad when Terry came over to partner with him. Harry sat by Daphne, and Padma by Sofia. Hermione made her way to Theo, but Su Li got to him first.

As Hermione tried to locate another partner, she realized there were only two choices left - Weasley and Malfoy. With a manufactured smile, she sat by Weasley. Malfoy headed over to sit by Lisa Turpin, who hadn't moved from her seat.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Blaise was practicing the wand movements when someone shouting caught his attention.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Weasley was shouting, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione sighed. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Weasley snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about five feet above their heads.

"Oh well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Weasley was turning bright red, and Hermione just smiled happily at the praise. Blaise had noticed fewer things made Hermione happy than being praised or complimented on her skill or intelligence.

Blaise got it on his next try, and Terry was soon to follow.

Malfoy was having little luck. His partner, Lisa Turpin, was sitting quietly beside him.

"Damn it," Malfoy was growling. He prodded the feather with his wand angrily, and it burst into flames.

Lisa cried out in terror and shoved backwards, away from the desk. She toppled to the floor, her wand rolling away from her, and covered her face with her arms.

Malfoy laughed at her.

"It's just a little fire," he mocked her.

Flitwick hurried over and with a wave of his wand, put out the fire.

"Miss Turpin, are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Slowly, Lisa uncovered her eyes.

"It didn't even touch her," Malfoy sneered. "Don't be such a baby."

Her head slowly tilted, and her hair fell back and out of her face. Blaise was taken aback as he realized he'd never seen her face before - she had the palest skin, and shockingly black eyes, but her long black hair always kept them from sight.

She looked up at Malfoy, her face blank, and then her eyes just _flashed_.

Malfoy flew backwards, his mouth opening in a silent scream, and Flitwick charmed a cushioning spell onto the wall just before Malfoy would have hit it.

Everyone was looking at Malfoy, except for Blaise, who focused on Lisa. She was getting up quickly, ducking her head and running quietly from the classroom.

Malfoy was making a fuss and drawing everyone's attention, so Blaise shouldered his bag, hurried forward and picked up Lisa's forgotten wand. He left the classroom, and glanced quickly left and right - and just saw her disappearing around the corner.

Footsteps right behind him made him look back, and he saw Terry was following him. He couldn't help but feel a little better.

They followed Lisa down three sets of staircases before they lost her.

Terry paused and took a deep breath.

"Why are we chasing her?"

"She - " Blaise began, as he stepped around a corner, and found a hand around his throat. "You dropped your wand," he said slowly.

Lisa stared at him from behind her curtain of hair, then plunged her other hand into his pocket and grabbed her wand. She let go of him, then backed away slowly, her wand drawn.

"I just wanted to get it back to you," Blaise said carefully, his hands raised, trying to show he didn't mean any harm.

She waited until she backed into some stairs - and took off running again.

"Tell me we don't have to run again," Terry sighed.

"We don't," Blaise said, staring after her.

"She's crazy," his friend whistled.

"Something like that." Blaise agreed.

* * *

"Look at this!" Terry told him with a nudge. "This stuff is great." They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, which had a tremendous, hollowed-out pumpkin in the middle of it. Inside the pumpkin were thousands of little candies, muggle and magic alike. Between bites, everyone was grabbing candies and filling their pockets with them.

Blaise looked around for Lisa, but she wasn't there. As his gaze wandered, he realized Hermione was looking right at him. She leaned across the table and whispered to him.

"Do you know where Lisa is?"

"I haven't seen her since after class," Blaise told her.

"That was really nice of you to bring her back her wand," Hermione beamed at him, even as a little black bat settled in her hair. Blaise nodded slowly. Either Hermione was observant, or Terry had told her what had happened.

"Hermione, you're kind of batty," Padma grinned at her friend.

The brunette crossed her arms and pouted.

"How could you say that!"

Harry laughed and carefully tugged the bat out of Hermione's hair.

"Looks like this little guy wanted a nest."

"It is a bit of one," Hermione sighed.

"Not for lack of brushing," Padma giggled. Hermione swatted at her.

"Its not my fault my hair is untamable."

"It gives it character," Harry assured her, and Hermione grinned at him.

Blaise was just helping himself to a stuffed pepper when the doors opened again, and he looked over - but it wasn't Lisa, only Professor Quirrell.

The man in question ran up to the High Table, and sank against the table in front of Dumbledore.

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." Quirrell collapsed on the floor, and Blaise frowned.

Their defense professor couldn't handle a simple troll? He knew the man stuttered and his class was a bore, so Blaise figured he was one of those professors who had gotten his job based on his personal skills at defense, not on his ability to teach it well. Snape was another one of those professors.

Lavender Brown let out a shriek, and a third year sitting across from Hannah fainted.

Dumbledore was standing and shooting red firecrackers from his wand. The Hall slowly quieted.

"Prefects," the Headmaster rumbled. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Blaise blinked. Maybe he wasn't remembering correctly, but wasn't his dormitory _in_ the dungeons? Where this troll was supposed to be?

"I'm going to be hungry," Terry sighed as he grabbed another handful of candy. "Damn troll couldn't wait until after the feast…" Terry stopped and looked at Blaise. "Hold on, the _dungeons_?"

"Don't worry about me," Blaise drawled. "You look a lot more like trollbait."

"Hey!"

But Blaise was already walking away.

Two halls before they reached the portrait hole, Blaise slipped away from his classmates.

_"Point me Lisa Turpin_." If she was alone somewhere, she might run into the troll… Maybe she could handle it - she'd handled Malfoy just fine earlier today, but still… Trolls were dangerous - and highly magic-resistant.

The smoky arrow pointed almost straight upwards. So she was at least a floor up.

"_Point me troll_."

The arrow now pointed down the hall… Then he heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Something moved in the shadows and Blaise ran, nearly slipping on the dank stone floor as he hurried to catch up with his classmates.

He hopped through the open painting just as it was closing.

"That's everyone," the seventh year prefect was saying, and Blaise hoped they were right.

* * *

"And the hag says - 'Down to the very last Puff!'"

Remus slapped his knee and laughed uproariously. Sirius grinned. Each time he made his friend smile, a little piece of what he lost in Azkaban came back to him.

Hedwig rolled her eyes. Humans had the strangest sense of humor. Since Sirius and Remus had starting staying with her in the castle, she had to hear their jokes _all_ the time.

"Get it, Hedwig?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Hedwig sighed and nodded. Sirius looked over at his friend, who looked suddenly somber.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

"It's Halloween." Remus said quietly.

Sirius swallowed. The anniversary of James and Lily's death. They sat in silence for a moment, then jumped as Hedwig let out a loud cry.

"Hedwig?" Remus asked, concerned.

How could she have forgotten? Hedwig's mind whirled. She hurried over to her desk, and dipped her claws in the bowl of ink.

She tried to scrawl out a message as quickly and succinctly as she could, all the while reaching out with her mind to connect with Harry's. It was more difficult at this distance, but not impossible…

_Nestling, promise me you will stay safe in your dorm._

_What's wrong? _

_ It is not safe to wander around the castle tonight._

_ Because of the troll?_

_ Yes. Stay put, and I will have it taken care of._

Hedwig wanted to hit herself. She'd been busy lately, but that was no excuse. She had let it slip her mind that a dangerous creature was wandering around Hogwarts, threatening the lives of her nestlings.

It worried her enough that the changes she had made might cause Quirrell, and the spirit that possessed him, to behave differently than she had remembered - to act sooner, and endanger Harry.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked upon reading Hedwig's note.

She didn't know what they could do just then. It would take them time to get to Hogwarts, and explaining why they were there could be another battle.

_ "_We'll say we're there to visit Harry," Remus decided. "But we have to get there _now_."

* * *

Severus Snape stalked through the dungeons, cursing to himself. He had never been good at healing charms, as his still-bleeding leg clearly indicated. That three headed dog was a bloody menace...

He turned a corner, and saw something he hadn't expected to see.

"Black!" Snape shouted, automatically drawing his wand.

"Happy Halloween!" Sirius Black declared.

Snape blinked, trying to determine if this was really happening. But Black and Lupin were still there. And they seemed to be covered with some sort of green slime.

"What _have_ you been bathing in?" Snape sneered.

"I think it was a troll," Remus said, blinking innocently.

That innocent act _definitely_ deserved a glare, and Snape obliged them.

"It was self defense," Sirius declared. "It drew a club on us."

"You seem to have destroyed any evidence of that," Snape drawled. "Perhaps I should call the aurors… They could toss you back into Azkaban for such a display."

Lupin stiffened, but Sirius just laughed.

"Is the feast still going? I thought we might escort this young lady there."

Snape started as he realized there was a dark-haired girl standing by the wall. She was so still, and blended in so well, that he hadn't noticed her standing there. Were his detection skills slipping that badly already?

"Miss Turpin," he said softly. Sirius was surprised to see a flicker of concern in Snapes eyes.

Lisa shrugged slightly in greeting.

"The feast was interrupted by the troll, but I suspect you may take her to the Great Hall." With a flick of his wand and a murmur, Snape sent a patronus message off to the Headmaster. "I shall accompany you three. Someone has to make sure you don't get into any _more_ trouble."

Remus nodded, and Sirius did the same after a moment's hesitation. He tried to push the image of Snape's patronus out of his mind - he could analyze what that image meant later.

* * *

"Sirius!"

He embraced Harry as the boy leapt towards him, lifting him off the ground in his enthusiasm.

"Harry," he breathed fondly.

"The troll's gone?" Harry asked softly, and Sirius grunted affirmatively. Harry sent a silent message to Hedwig so she could stop worrying.

"Mister Black."

"Headmaster," Sirius nodded as he set Harry back on his feet. "Happy Halloween."

"To you as well. What brings you to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore queried, a benign smile on his face.

"Just saying hello to my son," Sirius said, his arm around Harry.

Something bright and wonderful bloomed suddenly inside of Harry's chest. _His son._

He couldn't stop smiling. He'd always wanted to have his parents back.

Maybe he couldn't have that - but he did have Hedwig and Sirius... And they were the best adoptive parents he could ever hope for.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any money off of this…

A/N: An enormous thanks to all my wonderful readers. A few notes - no, this will not become a sparkly vampire story. (Lisa is not a vampire. Just getting that out there.)

Another A/N: This chapter includes some of Terry's POV, Padma's POV, Blaise's POV and even Parvati's. Also - QUIDDITCH! Tell me if I write it decently or not. Constructive criticism is always helpful.

**Warnings**: Some rude language and racial insults used in this chapter. This is to make points about certain characters (and their lack of good character!).

And a final A/N: Regarding the comments in this chapter regarding sexual orientation… Susan will speak her mind about what she believes in. And what Padma says and thinks at this point is what she has been taught all her life. Remember: the main characters here are eleven, and really starting to think for themselves, not just what they've been taught, for the first time. There's time for them all to grow and develop as people.

* * *

Chapter 16

_Thursday, November 1st_.

They had all gathered in an empty classroom upon Terry's request. Susan and Hannah sat cross-legged on the floor, Neville and Hermione sat in the chairs, and Harry chose to balance perilously on the edge of one of the creaky old desks. Blaise showed up late, and lounged on a chair in the front.

Terry got up on the teacher's desk and cast the strongest silencing ward around the room that he knew how to do.

"Last night, when the troll was out, I went to find Lisa," Terry began quietly. "Hedwig convinced Harry and Padma to go back to the dorms, and they dragged Hermione back, but I slipped away after they were re-settled in."

"Terry! You went out on your own to find the troll!" Hermione demanded, scandalized.

"He's clearly alright, so let's hear him out," Blaise said quietly.

Hermione bit her lip but didn't stop frowning at Terry. It was just so _dangerous_, even though he _was_ trying to look out for Lisa.

"I heard something on the Third Floor, so I went to investigate," Terry continued. "Right at the door to the dog's room - was Professor Sinistra and Professor Quirrell. They were arguing, and then Quirrell whipped out his wand and using a spell called _Obliviate_ on her, then used a _Confundus_. She looked all dazed, and wandered down the hall towards me, and when she was closer I saw her eyes were out of focus. Quirrell had gone through the door already. Snape came down the Hall, and asked her why she had left her post, and she said 'It is safe, don't worry.' Snape looked troubled, and ran to the door and went in. I snuck closer once Sinistra had gone past me, and I peeked through the keyhole…"

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" Snape snarled. "The Headmaster ordered Aurora to watch the door, and you were to secure the front entrances."

"It is s - s - secure," Quirrell moaned quietly. "I was w - w - worried that s - someone could have g - g - gotten past the d - d - dog."

Terry looked over at the dog. Its three heads were slowly waking up.

"The Headmaster's alarm would have gone off," Snape sneered. "Rest assured, he keeps this place closely monitored. I don't think you have to worry about anyone making off with the stone as long as Dumbledore is at Hogwarts."

Quirrell quivered in his boots.

"A - as you say, S - Severus."

Snape stepped closer to the defense professor, a dangerous look in his eye.

"Be careful in your nighttime wanderings, Quirrell. Wouldn't want - _agggh_!"

The rightmost head of the dog had lunged forward and sunk its teeth into Snape's leg.

"Flipendo!" Quirrell cried, and the dog's head flew back, tearing out a chunk of the leg in the process.

"Incarcerous," Snape hissed, and the dog was bound with ropes, unable to move. Snape staggered towards the door, and Terry darted through the nearest classroom door, now with a view of the hallway.

"Better get you to P - Pomfrey," Quirrell said, staring in fear at Snape's leg.

"The troll is our first priority," Snape hissed. "_Episkey_. I'll be fine. It's yourself you should be worried about." He cast a finite through the door at the dog, and glared at the other Professor.

Snape stalked down the corridor, and Terry watched Quirrell watching him go.

"Perhaps," Quirrell whispered, and there was a glint in his eye that sent a shiver up Terry's spine.

He waited until Quirrell was long gone until he left the room. As he headed up the stairs, two at a time, he heard the sound of hundreds of footsteps. He darted to the side, and saw the Gryffindors heading downstairs.

"Next time _I'll_ take care of the troll," Percy Weasley was bragging to the other Gryffindor fifth year prefect. "I just learned this fantastic new spell, it would have taken out that beast in _seconds_, I tell you…"

The blonde prefect was grinning at Percy, nodding and trying to hold in her laughter. Percy hadn't seemed to realize that his hair was pink, instead of its usual red color.

Behind him, his twin brothers were snorting with laughter. Terry couldn't help but laugh with them. They looked over and spotted him immediately.

"What's Half-pair doing - "

"Out on his own?"

Terry stepped forward and began walking alongside them. Half-pair was the name they'd decided to give him when they learned his surname was Boot - and not Boots.

"Everyone else was busy - so I thought it would be a good time to explore the castle."

The twins eyes' widened.

"Blimey - "

"We didn't think of that!"

"Find anything cool?"

"A few dangerous creatures," Terry shrugged.

"Tell us," One twin began.

"Are there any secret passageways - "

"Out of Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Oh yes," Terry nodded.

"Where do they lead?" The twins leaned in eagerly.

"If I told you, half the fun would be gone!"

The twins groaned. Back to square one…

* * *

"We ran into you guys a few minutes later, and we all went back to the Feast," Terry finished.

There was silence for a minute.

"There's clearly something odd about Quirrell," Blaise said quietly.

"'Making off with the stone'," Hannah quoted.

"It sounds like that dog is guarding this stone thing for Dumbledore," Susan added.

Blaise and Terry glanced at each other.

"I didn't see any doors in there," Terry frowned.

"But did you see under the dog?" Hermione asked, her eyes alight with an idea.

"No…"

"You think there's a trapdoor?" Harry turned to his friend.

"I hope Snape is okay," Hermione said suddenly. "When I was reading about Cerberus', I heard that their saliva is immune to magic. So if you're bitten, its very difficult to heal magically."

"Will he die?" Neville sounded horrified.

"Oh, I doubt it. I'm sure there's potions to keep him from dying of blood loss, although no potions would affect the area itself," Hermione mused. "He would have to use non-magical methods..."

Seeing most of her friends looked blank, Hermione began to explain what she knew about _regular_ medicine...

* * *

A rapping on his door startled Snape out of his personal musings. It was tea time, and most students were out of class and causing trouble, as usual… Didn't students know better than to come to him outside of class?

He swung open the door and glared down at the two intruders. Granger and Potter - two of the brightest first years he'd had in years, he hated to admit.

"What do you want?" He glared at Granger.

"We had a couple of questions," Harry spoke up. Snape very rarely looked him in the eye, he noticed - it was odd.

"Hmmph." Snape went back to his desk and sank down heavily.

"Well, we - and our friends - are doing some extracurricular studying on healing," Hermione continued carefully. "And we were hoping to brew some blood-replenishing potion. I was hoping we could brew it in one of the labs, maybe under your supervision, while you're grading sometime. I promise we wouldn't be much bother. We don't have any labs up in our Tower."

She smiled up at him charmingly, and Snape just looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"I don't give extra credit," he said haltingly.

"We know," Harry assured him.

"We're Ravenclaws," Hermione remarked cheerfully. "We like learning for the sake of learning, not just for grades. Although those are quite nice as well."

Snape looked at them suspiciously for a moment. That's what he had never trusted about Ravenclaws… Learning for the sake of learning?

He appreciated learning because it helped him get ahead and become the best at everything he did. So that he could crush others accomplishments with the eminence and mastery of his own.

That was the Slytherin way.

"You may come in next Monday at 4 pm… And at the same time for however many days it will take."

"Three days," Hermione answered promptly.

"I wasn't quizzing you, Miss Granger," Snape's mouth turned up in amusement. "If there are other potions you are studying, the same time will work every day but Sunday."

Harry's eyebrows shot as high as they could go. Had Snape just given them a pass to be in his lab any day, with no arranged end date?

Hermione was beaming as she bounced up and down on her toes in excitement.

"Thank you Professor! You don't know how much this means to us!"

Snape stared off into the distance, as if remembering something. They waited as his attention drifted back to them.

"Good day," he snapped, as he realized they were staring at him.

"Oh! You too, Professor," Hermione nodded, and rushed off to the door, dragging Harry along by the hand.

Snape watched the door close behind them, then looked at what Miss Granger had dropped. It was a small blue box marked 'First Aid Kit'.

Opening it, he found several curious little bottles, cloths, and creams. With closer examination - and reading the labels - Snape was surprised to see that these were muggle methods of healing.

Curious that Miss Granger should drop it in his office… Just after he had received an injury that resisted most magical forms of treatment.

Very _curious_ indeed.

* * *

_Saturday, November 3rd_

"And Spinnet is off with the quaffle!"

Padma sat in the stands, her hands twisting the fabric of her robes. Her sister was a fantastic flyer - but the Slytherin quidditch team were _known_ to be brutes. They would as soon smash a tiny first year off her broom as they'd eat a cauldron cake.

She could see Parvati rising above the other players, and was grateful that her twin had the best broom on the field. At least she could outspend her opponents.

The snitch still hadn't appeared after fifteen minutes. Gryffindor's Chasers were nimble and talented, but the Slytherins were ruthless.

Angelina Johnson was already almost knocked off her broom by Warrington, and Alicia Spinnet had been whacked on the arm by a beater's bat. Spinnet was now flying with her left arm tucked close to her body, only able to use her right arm fully.

"I think Patil's seen the snitch!"

Padma's eyes snapped away from the horrific fight for the quaffle and flew back to her sister.

Parvati was pressed flat against her broom, making herself as small and aerodynamic as she could as she pushed the Nimbus towards something Padma couldn't make out. Of course, she had always had the better vision of the two.

The small seeker torqued her broom to the left, bearing towards the Slytherin stands. With the recalculation, the Slytherin Seeker caught up slightly, and was just fifteen feet behind her.

Draco Malfoy let out a squeak as Parvati Patil seemed to be flying straight at him. She stared right at him, and the blond's eyes grew wider as she almost hit him - before she twisted upwards, the bristles of her broom brushing his hair.

Malfoy shuddered, even as relief flooded him.

Padma sighed as her sister didn't crash - her heart had really stood still there for a moment.

But Higgs didn't pull up in time, and smashed right into the Slytherin stands, his broom smacking heavily into Malfoy's gut and knocking him to the ground screaming.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the game and the audience stilled and quieted.

Parvati laughed as she hovered over the Slytherin crowd.

"Not too bad for a _paki_, right, Malfoy?" She called loudly, and most of the audience heard her. Gasps and murmurs flew like wildfire.

Padma grinned and stood as Parvati flew by - she raised her arm and Parvati brushed her hand against hers.

"_Thank you_," she murmured in their native language.

"_Anything for you_," Parvati replied with a smile, and Padma felt tears - good ones - prickle in her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey took Higgs and Malfoy to the Infirmary, and the Slytherin team convened to discuss what to do.

"We need a new Seeker," Marcus Flint glared at his fellow teammates as he stomped around the Pitch. "Higgs was an idiot to fall for that."

"If we had reserves," Warrington sneered.

"All right, I get it, you told me so!" Flint screamed at his fellow chaser. "We need to get someone."

"Montague was the strongest at the try-outs," Bletchley pointed out. "We want someone who can teach that little bitch a lesson."

"_But_," Pucey cut in. "Patil is tiny, and quick. She can dodge Higgs, she can definitely deal with Montague."

"Who do you suggest?"

"Someone who flies like Patil," Pucey shrugged, his whole demeanor suggesting he didn't care one way or another, he was just putting the idea out there.

Flint met his teammate's eyes and knew what he was thinking - and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

* * *

"Your sister was incredible," Hermione sighed happily. "I've been wanting to do something like that to Malfoy for _ages_."

Padma giggled and hugged her friend tightly. "Me too," she whispered in her ear.

"_So_ sorry to interrupt the lesbian love-fest…"

The girls separated and glared at the Slytherin who was hovering in front of them. The older boy smirked.

"Zabini, you want the spot?"

Blaise looked up in shock.

"The spot?"

"We need a Seeker for the rest of the game," Adrian Pucey drawled. He held out Higgs' abandoned broom. "How about it?"

Terry nudged Blaise.

"Go on," he whispered excitedly.

Blaise numbly reached forward and took it.

"Good, then, get on already. The sooner we kick some Gryffindor arse the better." Pucey wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione and Padma, who were still scowling at him.

"You can watch them snog later," Pucey added, and flew off before Hermione or Padma could say anything.

"Your housemates are _not_ very likable," Hermione growled in Blaise's general direction. "Why would you want to be on a team with _them_?"

"I can't qualify for any other House teams," Blaise said patiently. "I don't like them all either, but this seems like my best chance at playing quidditch."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Padma's hand on hers stopped her.

"I understand. Just don't hurt my sister," Padma said seriously.

"Done," Blaise agreed, and shook Padma's hand. He hopped on the broom and took off, leaving his friends alone to decide who to root for.

"Don't worry about what he said," Susan said softly to Hermione and Padma. "It's just as stupid as the things Malfoy says - there's nothing wrong with different orientations."

Padma looked at Susan in shock.

"Are - are you serious?"

"Yes," Susan said slowly, frowning. "My - I know some amazing and admirable people who are lesbian."

It was Padma's turn to close her mouth. She wasn't sure if she wanted to argue or not - her parents had always made if very clear that the gays were unnatural and to be avoided at all costs - but she didn't want to start arguing with Susan.

"I have a question," Neville interjected, his eyes on the game.

"Yes?"

"Can I root for both sides?"

The question, phrased so innocently, had Hannah cackling.

"That is perfectly valid," Susan said after a few moments.

Neville looked a little confused at Hannah's laughter, but nodded.

"I don't understand half the things she laughs about," he whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Harry chuckled and shrugged.

"Neither do I."

Hermione just patted Neville's hand and grinned.

"So, you're going to cheer for Parvati _and_ Blaise?"

"That's the plan..."

"I will too," Hermione declared.

* * *

Blaise circled above the quidditch pitch, nodding politely at Patil when he saw her, but still determined to beat her. He needed to secure this spot - or they might bring back Higgs for the next game.

He ignored the rest of the game, focusing on scanning the air for the tiny little golden snitch. His housemates were using the same old tactics of attacking their opponents - instead of playing based on skill.

It was certainly one technique, Blaise supposed, but not one he particularly wished to try out. He did best on his own, which was why seeker was his favorite position.

Parvati glanced over at Zabini occasionally. She didn't know him well, but Padma had spoken favorably of him. So perhaps there were decent Slytherins after all. She could already tell he was a better flyer than Higgs, though, so she had to be at the top of her game.

She was so focused on finding the snitch that she didn't see the two bludgers flying towards her head.

"Parvati!"

"DUCK!"

She instinctively dropped control over her broom, allowing it to plummet a good fifty feet before she stopped it. The two bludgers had collided right where she had been moments earlier. The Weasley Twins headed after them, hitting them towards the Slytherin Chasers. George followed the bludgers to make sure they got to their targets, and Fred headed to Parvati's side for a moment.

"You have to watch out, they're looking for revenge."

"Thanks for watching my back," Parvati said shyly.

"You're very welcome. That was a great piece of flying you did earlier," Fred smiled at her. "Higgs didn't stand a chance."

She felt her face heating up, and not for the first time, was grateful that her face didn't become bright red with embarrassment.

"Thanks," she whispered, and then she was off, looking once more for that elusive winged ball.

Angelina and Alicia were both flying slower and less precisely than usual, Oliver Wood thought grimly. It was because they had both been injured several times already.

He hated games against the Slytherins the most… But he loved them also, because when they won, it would be the sweetest victory.

Katie Bell was flying point now, with Angelina and Alicia using themselves to block attempts to foul their fellow Chaser.

Bole swooped up from below Katie, swinging his bat like a club at her legs, but Katie rolled to her right and kept flying, pushing her broom as fast as it could go.

"_And Bell narrowly avoids a savage attack using a triple barrel roll. Damn, Katie, I'm impressed! Oh, and I'm sure Bole thought she was a bludger,_" Lee Jordan's voice boomed.

Katie dove below Flint, and just avoided a body slam from Warrington, throwing the ball to Angelina as she focused on escaping. Angelina cried out as Flint grabbed the back of her broom, dropping the ball, and Katie flew quickly underneath to grab the ball before Pucey could.

"_Gryffindor keeps possession,"_ Lee laughed over the loudspeaker. _"Better luck next time, Puce-face!_"

"_Jordan!"_

_ "Er, sorry, I mean, Pucey… Easy to mix them up…"_

Katie was almost at the hoops when she realized Derrick and Bole were on either side of her, raising their bats. As she slowed, they slowed - as she sped up, they met her pace - even when she dove, they dove with her. She felt trapped and unable to escape as they leaned back their arms to swing -

_Crunch._

Derrick and Bole's noses made the same noise as the Weasley twins' bats connected with their faces.

"Thought they were bludgers!" Katie heard George yelling to Madam Hooch as she came in, screeching at them. "You didn't foul them for it, you can't foul us!" The grey haired referee shook her fist at them, but didn't call foul.

The Slytherin beaters had dropped their bats, and had to fly and try to catch them.

Katie zoomed ahead, throwing the quaffle towards the right hoop just as Bletchley flew straight at her. She dropped, hanging onto her broom by her legs, just avoiding getting creamed upon impact by a hair's breadth.

Bletchley shot over her, cursing, trying to kick her as he passed, but failing.

_"She shoots, she scores_!" Lee bellowed happily. _"Ninety - ten, Gryffindor!"_

The Gryffindors in the stands roared in approval.

Parvati cheered as she flew over the Gryffindor hoops - and then she saw it.

The snitch was hovering right behind Flint, who was between the golden snitch and his seeker.

Zabini was much closer to Flint than she was, and if he saw it, or realized it was there, he would _definitely _get it before her.

Parvati flew slowly in the right direction, keeping her eyes away from the snitch, hoping it wouldn't get away as she feigned ignorance. Blaise was flying away from Flint, still looking for it. Parvati snuck up on it, a slow feeling of confidence building inside her.

Flint glanced at her just as she looked at the snitch - and he followed her gaze.

"Zabini!" He shouted, pointing.

Parvati leaned in and accelerated rapidly, shooting towards it. She just… needed… to focus.

She was twenty feet away when it started zipping around again. She followed it as closely as she could, almost hitting the Warrington and even Angelina.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zabini. Even on a Comet, he was nearly matching her speed. That meant she could go _faster_ - so she did - but she slowly realized her turns used too much energy and slowed her momentum.

Every one of Blaise's movements were _exact_. She had to turn less if she wanted to get to the snitch before he did...

"_The seekers race for the snitch!" _Jordan was yelling, and everyone was watching them now, Blaise realized. He _had_ to do this.

I _have_ to make this, Parvati told herself.

Padma watched avidly, one hand slowly sneaking to her pocket. Her hand settled around her wand, and her eyes never left Parvati.

If Blaise did anything to foul her sister, forget their friendship, she would duel him to the _death_.

The two lithe little seekers twisted around each other, both trying to gain an advantage, get closer. The snitch never stopped moving, leading them in circles, zig zags, and long dives alike.

"_One hundred fifty - ten, Gryffindor_," Lee reported quickly, as Alicia made another goal.

_This_ was the best part, Blaise knew suddenly. This is what is came down to as a Seeker. Win or lose. There was no middle ground.

They were getting closer - and Parvati stretched out her arm. For a moment she felt the wings on her fingertips -

Blaise blinked and it happened.

Bletchley, the largest of the players, at least two hundred and fifty pounds, was positioned right by the goalposts as Parvati and Blaise raced by.

He swung a meaty fist - and socked Parvati in the face.

The little seeker was instantly knocked out cold, the snitch fled her grasp and held still in the air.

Blaise saw it in one second - the snitch, just feet away, waiting to be caught - and Parvati's crumpled body falling from her broom and tumbling towards the grass.

Then it wasn't Parvati, it was his Alessia, and he hurtled after her.

_This _time, he could save her, he thought, as the wind cut against his face. _This_ time she was going to live.

Everyone was silent as Parvati fell and Blaise dove after her.

A hundred feet from the ground and he was gaining on her…

Fifty feet and he was closer to catching her than he had been to the snitch…

Ten feet and he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes as he ordered his broom to stop.

He couldn't feel anything for a moment.

Then he heard the crowd roaring.

He opened his eyes and saw his feet were inches from the ground. Alessia was still draped across his arms, and when he looked up, people were cheering and clapping - for him?

"I caught the snitch!" Bletchley was screaming, but nobody seemed to care.

They were too busy celebrating the new Slytherin Seeker's amazing show of heroism.

Padma was bawling as she ran down the stands and hurried over to Blaise. She arrived just as Flitwick, McGonagall and Pomfrey did.

"_Parvati, sister, please be alright,_" Padma cried, slipping back into her first language. "_Sister, wake up_," she begged.

Blaise didn't understand what Padma was saying, but her arrival had jolted him back to the present. He slowly remembered where he was - and who was actually in his arms. Blinking furiously, he helped lower the girl into Padma's arms. Padma fell to her knees and cradled her twin in her arms.

"She'll be alright, but she'll have a nasty bruise," Madam Pomfrey was saying softly. "But look there, she's waking up."

Parvati's eyes opened slowly.

"Padma?"

Her sister nodded frantically, kissing her on the forehead.

"_I'm okay, I just… ache_," Parvati groaned in Hindi.

"_You'll feel better soon_," Padma promised through her tears. "_I'll take care of you_."

Blaise watched them, feeling utterly lost. He hadn't had her back after all - his mind had played a cruel trick on him.

"Mr. Zabini."

He made himself look away - and over at Professor Flitwick.

"Forty points to Slytherin. That was very well done," Flitwick beamed. "Very well done indeed."


End file.
